The Trials of Nico Di Angelo: Book 1 - Demigods at Hogwarts
by Solangelo21
Summary: Nico, Will, Reyna, and Thalia have been given a quest; go to Hogwarts and defeat Tom Riddle, the only problem is, they have no idea how they're going to do it. With the help of Jay and Arya-two students they suspect to be demigods-and a handful of friends, surely everything will go as planned? (Rewrite- /s/13572711/1/Demigods-At-Hogwarts-Rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: the reason that I'm currently writing a fanfic and not a new PJO/HoO/ToA or HP book is because I don't own any of them, they belong to RR and JK. Rowling.**

Chapter one

Nico POV

 _*3 months after second giant war*_

It was safe to say that Nico was not happy, nor was he in a good moon with his father. Honestly, Hades just _had_ to give him a quest _now_ , it wasn't good enough that he went through Tartarus and got captured by the Twins, no. He had to have _another_ quest. Brilliant, just brilliant. At least he got to chose who went with him, he was allowed to chose two people. He had chosen Reyna and Will, his two best friends. He had IM'd Will at camp half-blood and asked him if he would come, and he had asked Reyna in person as he was staying at Camp Jupiter. Both of them had said yes straight away. But still, just when things were getting quiet and calm, or as calm as it could be for a demigod anyway, the gods had to go ahead and issue out another quest. He just couldn't get over how just _absolutely amazing_ that was. And he _definitely_ wasn't being sarcastic about that, _definitely_ not _._

I had agreed to meet Reyna in New Rome at her apartment and was just arriving when she opened the door to leave.

"Hey! Reyna!" I called to get her attention.

"Hi Neeks!" she told me happily.

I scowled, "you know I hate that nickname"

"Come on! You let Will call you it!"

"That's different!"

she smirked at me and raised an eyebrow, "oh, it's _different_ is it?"

I blushed a deep red colour, "well you let Thalia call you Rey!"

Now it was her turn to blush,

"I, I, uh," she stuttered, "Fine, I won't tease you if you don't tease me, okay?"

"Okay."

I grabbed her hand and shadow-traveled us to camp half-blood.

When we got there, Chiron waiting for us in his wheelchair. He greeted us and asked us to follow him, saying that we needed to discuss the quest. We followed him through the camp until we got to the big house, were we walked past Dionysus, who was having a game of cards with some nervous looking Satyrs, and sat down around a table inside. Which was already inhabited by Will and Thalia.

We greeted them and I wondered why Thalia was here too, was she coming?

"So," Thalia said once we were all seated, "what's up with this quest? Artemis only told me that I had to go to represent the hunters."

Okay, so Thalia was coming too, at that was fine, at least it wasn't her second in command, I could never remember her name, but she pissed me of so much.

"Yes. I will tell you more about your quest." Chiron looked at me then asked, "Nico, what have you heard from lord Hades about Tom Riddle?"

I thought for a second,then spoke,

"I think my dad told me something about this weird guy who cheated death or something called Tom Riddle, and that he made seven Horcruxes, which are made when you split your soul."

"Okay." Chiron said. "Tom Riddle is also known as Lord Voldemort, or in French, 'flight from death'. It is said that his very name invokes fear in his enemy's souls."

I laughed, and the others looked at me like 'What?'.

Honestly, 'flight from death'. Thanatos had wings! That would never work... and as for a name to inspire fear in your enemy's very souls, a name that sounded like mouldy-shorts was _never_ going to scare _me_.

I finally stopped laughing and motioned for Chiron to continue. He did, going on to explain how wizards and witches were real, which honestly, I didn't find that surprising after the whole 'the Gods are real and you're a Demigod' thing, and how we would be going to a school for them in less than a months time. He also told us about the basics of the Wizarding world, from the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts, to Diagon alley and the leaky cauldron. It was a lot to take in, along with the fact that apparently Hecate would be blessing us with Magic in our sleep, and that she and my dad were working together. _That_ was what freaked me out. We went back to our separate cabins, Reyna staying to sleep in the big house, and I was soon asleep. My dreams were of Tartarus and the Jar, of Eros and coming out to Jason. My friends telling me I wasn't good enough, Will telling me he could never love someone like me, Hazel telling me that she was disappointed in me, Bianca blaming me for her death, and being alone again, all alone, forever. I screamed, cried, it was too much, how would I cope with this?

I woke to Will holding me, telling me everything would be okay, that it was just a dream, that I was at camp, with him, in my cabin, not the pit, the jar, or alone.

That I was safe. I slowly fell asleep again, not caring for once about the physical contact with someone, just happy to be held as I fell into a dreamless sleep, thinking about Will.

 **A/N- thanks for reading! Pls Favourite and Review if you like it because it encourages me to write more. Check out my other stories:**

 **A prophecy of Sun and Shadow – on hold**

 **and**

 **Randomly generated PJOHOO stories – complete**

 **Thx**

 **\- Solangelo21**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the books! RR and JK own HoO and HP. I only own the plot.**

* * *

 **(I probably will only do Will and Nico's POVs for the Demigods as I can't do Reyna and Thalia! Sorry!) XD**

Chapter Two

Nico POV

When he woke up, he felt weird, it felt like someone had changed him in his sleep, which of course, they had. He got out of bed and got dressed, then heard a knock on his door.

"you up yet?" it was Will, probably come to make sure he went to breakfast.

"yeah, I'm coming out now." he put his shoes on and found his Stygian iron sword, the opened the door to find a glowing Will Solace, and when I say glowing, I don't mean he was smiling- which he was- but that he was literally glowing.

"you're glowing Will" I told him.

"I am?" he said, looking at himself. "oh yeah! I am!"

"care to explain why?"

"it sometimes happens If I'm happy. Which I currently am."

"okay, wanna go to breakfast then?"

"sure! Lets go!" they walked to breakfast were Nico sat with the seven, Will, Reyna and Thalia, as well as Calypso. After food, the rest of the morning went quickly, he trained with Percy and Jason, beating Jason and drawing with Percy, and after that they had lunch and all decided to go swimming.

Once they were all at the lake, Nico put his towel, which was black, on the ground and took his top of so he was only wearing his swimming shorts. His skin had recently regained the olive tone it had when he was in Italy, and his muscles were now very obviously there. He was about to run and dive into the water when he realised someone was staring at him. He was used to this, lots of people stared at him, judging him most of the time, but sometimes checking him out. He turned around to see a very red Will Solace, staring at HIM and blushing so much his face looked like a tomato.

"what?" I asked him "what you staring at?"

"huh!" Will blushed even more, somehow that was possible, "um, I, uh, nothing"

I blushed a bit then smirked "Okay then, Nothing it is" then walked forward, grabbed his hand and started to run to the water.

 **Wills POV**

OMGS!I hadn't realized that Nico knew I was checking him out, but then he had turned around and asked me what I was staring at, then the impossible happened, my blush got worse. I stuttered out nothing then he smirked, _smirked_ and _grabbed my hand!_ Now back to the present, were running, holding hands heading towards the water, and when we reach it, Nico lets go of my hand and dives in. I managed a clumsy trip into the lake, and then fell under the water. I opened my eyes to see Nico, Percy and Jason swimming down to some Naiads, Water Nymphs, with bubbles round there heads so they could breathe, I came back up for air and got splashed in the face by Leo jumping in a few centre-meters away from me.

"Careful!" Leo said when he came up "dude, I almost landed on you!"

"sorry!" I said.

"that's okay, well I gotta go find Cal now, see ya later!" and with that he ran off.

I smiled and swam down to the three boys chatting to the Nymphs, when I got to them I motioned for Percy to give me an air bubble, and he did. I breathed in and out for a second, then Jason asked me,

"what's this Nico says about you checking him out?"

I blushed then popped the bubble and started to swim to the surface. But Percy dragged me down and made another air bubble round my head.

"answer the question Will" Jason said

I said something really clever like ' uh, no' and Percy sent Nico to the surface in a bubble.

"now that Nico can't hear us, tell me" he said, smirking, "do you, or do you not, have a crush on Nico Di Angelo?"

I stared at him, then Jason, then the surface were Nico was trying and failing to swim down, I turned to face Percy again.

"Y-yes..." I stammered.

Percy and Jason both grinned then Percy said,

"you want us to tell Nico?"

"no!" I said quickly, "i doubt he even likes boys... let alone me."

the two cousins exchanged a look. Then Jason said,

"you sure about that Will?" and swam to the surface with Percy. Who popped mine and Nico's air bubbles and pulled me too the surface.

It was safe to say that I avoided Nico after that, going to my cabin for a while, until dinner. By dinner time I was hungry and also exited, Hecate was giving us our wands after dinner, and as I walked over to my table, the seven and some others (including Nico) called me over to sit with them instead. I walked over and sat in-between Thalia and Leo.

"hey Will" Leo said. "how you doing?"

"hey Leo, and yeah I'm doing fine. You?" I answered

"good, listen Will, what is this that Percy and Jason told me, Thalia, Cal, Annabeth, Piper and Reyna about-"

"shh!" I cut him off, "not here Leo!"

"Oh, yeah," he looked at Nico, then back at me. "Sorry buddy, I almost slipped."

luckily the others were chatting and no one else heard what Leo said, or almost said.

The rest of dinner passed without really anything else happening, so I was soon walking up Half-blood hill with the other three to meet lady Hecate. When we got to the top, she was standing by Thalia's pine tree holding four boxes around 12 inches long each.

"hello demigods. It is good to see you, thank you for taking up this quest."

we all said hello back and that it was no problem, then she called us up one by one to take a box.

"Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, come forward please." Hecate said. Reyna came forward and Hecate opened one of the boxes and handed a Wand to her.

"it is Oak wood with a Dragon blood core, 11 inches."

"Thank you lady Hecate," Reyna said

Thalia got Cedar wood with a Lightning bolt core and 12 inches and Nico got Cypress wood with a Thestral bone core, 10 inches. I got mine last and it was Laurel wood with a ray of sunlight for the core, 12 inches. We all said thank-you to the Goddess and then walked back to our cabins. Before we left though, Hecate told us all something, she said 'Tonight I shall bless you all with the knowledge you need to cast spells with your wands, you have the magic, but will need to know the incantations. I will see you all in two days time when I will transport you to London.' and with that she left.

 **A/N- Thanks for reading, please Review, Follow and Favourite. I promise that they will go to London next chapter! Sorry that it's taking so long to get started! XD**

 **\- Solangelo21**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HOO/TOA or HP they belong to RR and JK, not me.**

 ***two days later***

 **Nico POV**

When I walked out of my cabin that afternoon with a packed bag, I did not suspect to see Will, Reyna and Thalia standing outside my door, all holding packed bags and looking impatient. What time was it? I checked my watch, great, it said 1.39, we were supposed to leave at 1.30, oops.

"sorry, I didn't see the time." was my excuse.

"as long as we hurry, then maybe Lady Hecate won't be too mad at us." Reyna told me, already walking away, Thalia following her. Will looked at him like, 'well? Should we follow them?' and I looked at him like, 'I guess so...'. So we followed them all the way up the hill were we found Lady Hecate waiting for us.

"Heroes," she greeted the four of us.

"lady Hecate." we all replied.

"please stand in front of me, I am going to transport you to London." we did as she said and stood in front of here, then she said a word I didn't catch and my vision went black.

I woke up in a bed, I sat up and looked around, there was one other bed in the room opposite me, and Will was sitting on it, looking around. There were two doors, a bathroom and the way out is supposed, two closets, a mirror, and our Bags were in the middle of the room. I turned back to Will like, 'were are we?!' and he looked back like, 'I have no idea.'.

"are we in London?" I asked him,

"not sure really, I only woke up a few seconds before you, this looks like a hotel room though," he said

"hang on a sec," I said," where the hell are Thalia and Reyna?!"

"i don't know, I'm sure there fine though. There probably in a different room to us."

I nodded my agreement then stood up, I walked over to my bag and realised that there were two extra ones in the pile. I picked up the one labelled 'Nico Di Angelo' and opened it, inside was a note, it said;

 _ **Dear Nico,**_

 ** _In this bag you will find everything that you will need for your quest, you will be going to school at Hogwarts so you will need to wear the uniform in here and use the books in the classes, the teachers have been told that you attend '_ _Chiron's_ _school for Half-bloods, or Camp Half-blood' make sure that you do not reveal your selves as demigods unless you must, and even then be careful who you tell, swear them to secrecy and be careful._**

 _ **From,**_

 _ **Lady Hecate**_

I looked at Will, who had come down and looked in his new bag, found a letter, and read it.

"swap?" I asked him, he agreed and we swapped letters, they were the same except that the name at the top changed from 'Nico' to 'Will'. I gave him back his letter, and he gave me mine, then we grabbed our Camp bags and left through one of the doors. Unfortunately, it was the wrong one, we both ended up in a bathroom. We quickly walked out the other door and found our selves in a corridor facing Reyna and Thalia. They smiled at us and us at them, then we met each other in the middle of the hallway.

"hey Death breath and co" Thalia said.

"hey pine-cone face and gang." I replied.

"It's Will, not 'co'" Will complained.

"and Reyna, not 'gang'" Reyna stated.

We laughed it of and started to walk down the corridor, soon enough, we found our selves in pub, well an Inn I guess. We sat down at a table and discussed the letters, from the fact that Reyna had been told were we needed to go, 'Kings cross train station, platform 9 ¾', to the fact that we were going to school, 'What the fuck is _that_ about?!' we eventually decided that I would ask the barman how to get to the train station as we had to be there in six hours. So I got up, walked over to the bar, and asked him.

 **Tom POV**

I was sitting down having a drink when a Kid dressed in black with black hair and dark brown eyes who looked around 14 coughed to get my attention, I turned to him.

"hello, directions to diagon alley, or do you want a room? Something to drink?"

"Me and friends already have a room thank you," the Boy said, "and I need directions to Kings cross train station."

"sure, let me just right them down for you." I turned to get a piece of paper and a pen when he said,

"no just show me a picture of it."

a picture? I looked over to him, his eyes said not to disagree with him and just get him the picture. I found a random picture from a newspaper of Kings cross and gave it to the strange boy.

 **Nico POV**

The old man finally gave me a picture of a train station and I committed the place to memory, now I could shadow-travel there easily. I walked back to the others and told them we should rest for a bit. They all agreed and we went to our separate rooms. I set an alarm to wake me up in four hours and fell asleep almost instantly.

For once in my life I didn't dream, not sure why, but I'm not complaining. When I woke up, I got my bags together and had a shower, then once I was dressed, I woke up Will by hitting him in the face with a pillow. He shot upright and glared at me, then through a pillow back, it hit me in the face, and soon a pillow war had began. We stopped ten minuets later and Will went to take a shower, half an hour later they were heading toward the door of the room when Nico tripped on a bed pole and fell into Will, almost knocking him over, he blushed, and so did Will, strange, why would he blush? Never-mind.

"sorry, I tripped." Nico said.

"That's okay," Will said.

They walked out of the door and found the girls, then Nico shadow-traveled them to King's cross station and they fell out of the shadows in between platforms 10 and 9.

 **Mrs Weasley POV**

Harry, Arthur, Hermione, Ron and the others had already gone through the Barrier when they approached me, there were four of them, two girls and two boys. One of the boys was wearing black, had black hair and dark brown eyes, eyes that looked to old for one his age, the other boy had blond hair that seemed to be glowing, bright blue eyes, and a strong tan, the first girl had black hair in a plait, and black eyes that looked troubled, the last girl had black hair and electric looking blue eyes, she seemed to radiate a glow of silver light around her, they all looked around 15 years old. The girl with a plait came up to me,

"hello, can you tell us how to get to platform 9 ¾ please?" she asked.

"why of course dear, you just run at this wall here," I told her, pointing at the wall the others had disappeared through, "are you fifth year students?"

"no, were third years, were the exchange students from Chiron's school for Half-bloods. And thank you for telling us." the girl walked back to her friends and told them were they needed to go, they looked at her like, 'what! You want us to run through a wall?!' but soon the four of them were running at the wall, the girls first, then the boys. I ran after them just in time to see my children, Harry, and Hermione getting on the train. I walked over to them and said goodbye, then Arthur took Harry to the side to tell him something, soon they all got on board, and the only people on the platform were parents and children to young to go to Hogwarts. I waved to the kids on the train as it left the station, and then Arthur and I left.

 **A/N- thanks for reading, please Review, favourite and follow to show support. XD**

 **-Solangelo21**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or HOO. *Breaks down and sobs***

 **chapter 4**

 **Harry POV**

Hermione, Ron and I were looking for a carriage. There was one with five people in it and one with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, all the others were full. It's no surprise that we chose the first one. There was a man in shabby clothes curled up in the corner, sleeping, and four kids sitting down. There were two girls and two boys, one of thee boys, the one with black hair, was sleeping with his head on the other boys, who had blond hair, lap, the blond boy was playing with his hair, weird. The two girls were chatting to the blond boy, both of them had black hair but one had brown eyes and the other blue.

"who's he?" Ron said, pointing at the man.

"Professor R. J. Lupin." Hermione told him.

"how do you know that!" the surprise was evident in Ron's voice,

"honestly, it's on his suit case Ronald." she said, exasperated.

she knocked on the door and asked the kids in there,

"hey, do you mind if we come in here? All the other compartments are full."

"sure!" the blond haired boy said, "I'm Will Solace, this is Nico Di Angelo, he pointed to the dark haired boy, that's Thalia Grace, he pointed to one of the girls, and Reyna-" he was cut of by the girl he was now pointing at.

"Reyna, just Reyna." she glared at the Will.

"um,okay" Hermione said, "well, I'm Hermione Granger, she pointed at herself, this is Ron Weasley, she pointed to Ron, and this Is Harry, Harry Potter, she pointed at me then looked at their reactions. None of them seemed to exited about meeting me, but they seemed to recognize the name.

"well um, what year are you in then?" I asked them.

"third, I think, were the exchange students," Thalia said

ah, that makes sense then, but they all looked like fifth or sixth years, what were they doing in the third year?

"um, sorry but, you kind of look like fifth or sixth years..." Hermione said.

"we all just look older than we are, I'm um, 13,and so are the others." Reyna said, sounding annoyed. We walked in and I sat down next to the boys while Ron and Hermione sat next to the girls. We chatted for until the food trolley came. I then got a heap load of stuff and we all shared it, halfway through the journey, we all changed into our robes. By this time, Nico had woken up. Then, around half an hour before we arrived it happened.

The train started to slow down, then came to a stop.

"doesn't it takes longer than this to get there?" Nico asked.

"yeah, it does." I told him.

"maybe we just broke down?" Will said hopefully.

"yeah, maybe." Thalia sounded doubtful.

Then the lights went out. There was a squeaking sound from where Nico was sitting, I realized it was him wiping the window.

"see anything?" Ron asked him

"there's something moving outside," the boy replied, "it looks like something's getting on the train..." there was a noise from where Professor Lupin was sleeping.

"quiet." he seemed to have finally woken up, "stay where you are," he told us. He got to his feet and muttered _Lumos_ under his breath, he started walking to the door, but it opened before he got there.

Standing in the doorway was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. It's face was completely hidden beneath it's hood. Harry's eyes darted downwards, and he saw something that made his stomach contact. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, greyish, slimy-looking and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water. Then it was hidden again by the cloak. The the creature took a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it was trying to suck something more than air from it's surroundings. Then he heard the scream, it seemed to come from Nico, he turned to the boy and heard another scream, but this one seamed to come from all directions, his vision went foggy and his legs crumpled under the wait of his body, he hadn't even known he was standing. And he was being dragged down, there was a loud rushing in his ears, like the water in a fast moving river, then his vision went black. The screaming got louder, more intense, pleading for help. He wanted to help whoever was screaming, but he couldn't... a thick white fog was swirling inside him, he was falling, he was-

"Harry! Harry! Are you okay? Are you alright?!"

Someone was hitting him repeatedly in the face.

"W-what,what happened?"

Harry opened his eyes, the lights were back on and the floor was shaking- the train must be moving again- the air was warmer now and he seemed to be lying on the floor. Ron and Hermione were kneeling next to him, and the exchange students were kneeling by Nico, who seemed to have fainted as well. Will seemed to be giving Nico a flask and, was that chocolate? Professor Lupin was watching the two boys on the floor carefully, holding yet more chocolate.

Harry felt sick, very sick, when he lifted his hand to push his glasses back on, he felt his face drenched in cold sweat. With help from his friends, he managed to get back on to his seat.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked him.

"Yeah" he looked around him, the hooded thing had left. "What happened? Where's that weird thing? Who screamed?"

"Nico, the others are helping him though." Ron said

"No, someone else screamed too, who was it?" he asked

"No-one else screamed Harry." Hermione seemed worried.

"but I heard screaming-" a loud snap made them all jump. Professor Lupin was breaking the chocolate into large pieces. He started handing them out to the students.

"Here," he said to Harry, handing him a particularly big piece, "eat, it will help."

He took it but didn't eat.

"What was that?"

"A Dementor," said Lupin, "one of the Dementors of Azkaban."

Everyone stared at him. He had crumpled up the now empty chocolate rapper and shoved it into his pocket.

"Eat," he repeated, "I need to speak with the driver." he walked past Harry and left the carriage.

"Are you two sure you're fine?" Will asked Harry and Nico.

They both mumbled yes but he made them eat the chocolate anyway. (Harry did have to admit he felt much better after he ate it.)

"what happened?" he asked again, still wiping the sweat from his face.  
"Well – that thing – the Dementor – stood there and looked at Nico, then you, then Nico, then you, then-" Ron said, addressing Harry.

"yes Ronald, I think we get it." Hermione said, rolling her eyes, she turned to Harry. "and then Nico screamed, and you both went sort of rigid - like you were having a fit or something – then you both fell out of your seats and started twitching-"

"then Professor Lupin stepped over you and walked towards the Dementor thingy, he said, 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks' let this glowing thing come out of his wand and, the Dementor left." Reyna said

"But none of you fell out of you seats did you?" Nico asked bitterly.

"No, Will and Hermione were shaking like mad though." Thalia told him, "It felt like I'd never be happy again."

"Azkaban must be a terrible place." Hermione shivered.

"yeah," Ron agreed.

"Azkaban?" Reyna asked them.

"The Wizarding prison. Did you guys live with Muggles then?" Hermione inquired.

"uh, yeah." Nico told her.

We sat quietly for a while, around five minuets, and then we arrived at the castle. The new kids seemed amazed that this was actually a school. I asked them if they were going on the boats, and they all (Minus Nico) immediately looked at Nico. He shook his head and they said that they would go the way Harry and his friends went. We walked over to the carriages and I saw that all four of the new kids were looking at something that wasn't there.

"um, what are you looking at?" I asked them.

"the Thestrals." Nico said simply, "can't you see them?"

"No." He replied.

"You guys can?!" Hermione sounded surprised, "but, you can only see a Thestral if you've seen death!"

"we have." Reyna said.

"all of us" Thalia said.

Okay, so they've all seen death, no problem, not at all... except that they might be a lot more dangerous than we think. Nah, it'll be fine. I hope.

We walked up to the carriages and got into one. A few minuets later we arrived at the entrance to the Hogwarts castle.

 **A/N-hi!Wow that's a long chapter... 1691 words! Sorry that it took me a while to write this chapter. Works catching up with me. But anyway, here's your chapter, please review, follow and favourite.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter, sorting next! I need help deciding which house to put Will in. Hufflepuff or Gryfindor? For the others you will have to wait and see...**

 **-Solangelo21**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: for the last time! I don't own HOO or HP they belong to RR and JK!  
**

 **Third person POV**

As the group of kids walked up the steps of the grand castle, a witch dressed in green robes called to a few of them, four students broke of from the group and walked towards her along with all of the first years, they all listened as she said that they would be sorted shortly and that they were to wait here. Then she walked of, a few moments later, four ghosts floated through the wall, chatting, they introduced them selves as 'the Bloody Baron', 'the Grey lady' , 'the Fat Friar' and 'Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington'.

The ghosts stopped dead when they laid eyes on one of the four older children. He was a short boy with black hair and dark brown eyes, he was wearing the usual school robes and he was twisting a skull ring on his fore-finger, he seemed to radiate a fear. Overall, he looked like the type of person you didn't want as an enemy. The ghosts moved back a bit as he stepped forwards, the he said something in a different language and they all said things like 'so sorry my lord' and 'we shall leave my king' and left as quickly as they could. The other older students stared at this strange boy in dismay, and almost as soon as the first years realized what had happened, the green clothed witch came back into the room and led them to a grand hall. The students in the hall were quiet as the witch led the first years into the room, and even as she lined them up and brought out a hat and a stool, then, to the new kids obvious surprise, the hat started to sing!

 _" _ **In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning,  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach!"  
The four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name,"  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A House in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But then discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with dueling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
And they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within.  
I have told you, I have warned you…  
Let the Sorting now begin.**__ _ **"**_

All of the new students stared at the hat in amazement whilst the older kids and teachers clapped loudly. Then the green robed witch stood up and called for silence, she pulled out a list of names and started to call of names, she finally got to the exchange students.

"Di Angelo, Nico!" she called out.

The strange boy who had talked to the ghosts stood up nervously and sat down on the stool as the witch put the hat on his head.

 **Nico POV**

as Nico sat down, the witch who had introduced herself as professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

 _ **Hello there, ah a Demigod, haven't had one of those in a while.**_

 _What the hell! Get out of my head!_

 _ **If you want to be sorted then I have to look into your memories.**_

 _Fine, but I will warn you only once, I don't have very good memories._

The memories came rushing in all of a sudden, Tartarus, the Jar, Bianca's death, Gaea, Cronus, Eros, everything, It all came rushing back. It was so painful, he remembered the pit, fighting his way through monster after monster, trying to find the doors of death, being taken by the twins, chucked into that jar, the pomegranate seeds, the death trance, Percy telling him how Bianca died, how much he hated the son of the sea god at that moment, how his former hero had promised him he would take care of his sister, how he had to admit he was gay in front of his best friend, in front of Jason, how he had to admit that he used to have a crush on Percy, then the good ones came, when he first got to camp half-blood, looking up to Percy, saving Hazel, Reyna, Jason, Will, being accepted at camp, both camps.

 _ **You, you have seen so much, so much pain, and so little happiness to rival it, you are to young to have seen and done all of this... how are you still sane?**_

 _Sometimes I wonder that myself._

 _ **So brave, you could be in Gryffindor, you were smart to, Ravenclaw, not Hufflepuff I don't think, but, ah, yes. Slytherin, you could do great things in this house, you have the cunning, you had to have it to survive all of that, the ambition to bring back your sister, to save your friends, that is strong to, yes, you are**_ **SLYTHERIN!**

The hat shouted out the last part and Nico took it of his head, he walked quickly over to the table were all of the students were waving him over to, and sat down at the end next to a first year, he thought his name was, what, Jay? Never mind, he watched as Will was called up to the front.

 **Will POV**

I was called up to the front of the hall by Professor McGonagall, she made me sit down then put the the sorting hat on my head.

 _ **Ah, another Demigod, how many more of you are there?**_

 _What! You're in my head!_

 _ **Yes, how clever you must be for noticing.**_

 _Uh, sorry, I was just surprised is all, there are two more Demigods after me._

 _ **Thank you. Now, I need to look into your memories, don't try to stop me or it will hurt you.**_

 _Okay, but-_

He was cut of as he felt something searching through his head.

 _ **Hmm. Interesting. You are definitely loyal, and brave, you would do good in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. A medic, you were in both the second titan and the second giant wars, you lost lives, but saved more, you demigods, always so strong and brave. What do you think? Gryffindor, house of the brave, or Hufflepuff, house of the loyal?**_

 _Uh, well, were on a quest you see, to destroy the Horcruxes, Lord Hades sent us. Which house is better for the quest?_

 _ **I would say Gryfindor as you can be closer to the golden trio, Harry potter is the boy who lived after all, and he has fought of Voldemort twice now.**_

 _Okay then, Gryfindor it is._

 _ **Very well then,**_ **GRYFFINDOR!**

Everyone on the Gryffindor table jumped up and cheered, a similar reaction came from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. Will turned to look at Nico and tried to apologize, the son of Hades looked upset that Will wasn't in Slytherin with him. He turned around and sat down next to Harry, then turned to look as Reyna walked up to the front of the hall to be sorted.

 **A/N- Thx for reading! Pls review and favourite, also, you may want to read the 1st chapter again because I'm changing it a bit.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: if I was a famous author, do you really think that I would be writing a fan- fiction? Nope. PJO/HOO belong to RR and HP belongs to JK!**

 **Chapter six**

 **Reyna POV**

I walked up to the stool and sat down on it. Professor McGonagall put the hat on my head and I immediately felt a strange presence in my head.

 _ **Hello there, only one more Demigod to go now right?**_

 _What! Get out of my head!_

 _ **Well I can't sort you if I do that can I?**_

She growled mentally and then decided to answer the hat.

 _Fine, but only if you promise not to tell anyone what you see in my head, okay?_

 _ **Yes, yes. That's all fine, now, you may want to prepare your self for you memories.**_

She did and then told the hat she was ready.

The memories came rushing through her head like a tidal wave, Her father, before and after the war, The day she killed him, Circe's island, the pirates, Hylla leaving her for the Amazons, joining the Legion, becoming Praetor, loosing Jason, Percy turning her down, the journey to Greece, Scipio's death, the journey with Nico and Coach Hedge, the wars, both with Gaea and Cronus, the river of memories seemed as if it went on for ever, but finally, it stopped. She sighed in relief.

 _ **Well well well. You are definitely a brave one, that is for sure, but you are also cunning, you had to be to survive all of that, and to pull all of that of, yet you are also loyal to your friends, family, and those who need you,and you are smart too, so very smart. But young Demigod, which house do you want to be in?**_

She thought about that for a moment, Slytherin would mean that she was with Nico, and Gryffindor would mean that she was with Will, and most likely Thalia, she didn't want to be by herself, and honestly, Ravenclaw seemed like a bunch of no-it-all's and Athena kids. She made her decision.

 _Slytherin, with Nico, I can find out more about the Horcruxes that way, and I am cunning enough, and ambitions, just like you said._

 **Very well then, better be, SLYTHERIN!**

She smiled to herself and walked over to were Nico sat, he was talking to a boy with Brown hair and sea green eyes, he was tanned and his eyes seemed to change colour, always a sea sort of colour though, _demigod?_ She thought, _another son of Poisiden perhaps?_

She sat down next to Nico, who introduced the boy as Jay. Then they turned to face Thalia as she sat down on the stool, the hat placed on her head.

 **Thalia POV**

I sat down as the Witch placed the hat on my head, I still couldn't believe that it could talk, and from the Wills face, it could look in your head too. Great, just great, almost as great as them being separated. *please note sarcasm*

 _ **you are the last right?**_

 _Hello hat, nice to meet you hat. Polite much? And yes, I'm the last._

 ** _Well sorry, Hello then I guess, and I don't think_ _you_ _are one to be commenting on being polite, thank the founders your the last though. Now lets see..._**

a sudden rush of memories burst through the barricades of her mind, like a tsunami, the memories were happy, sad, good, bad. Luke, her and Annabeth, trying to survive on the streets, the Cyclops, dying, being a pine tree, waking up from her death-sleep, seeing Annie again, Percy, her ever so annoying cousin, Luke being a traitor, Annie falling over the cliff, Bianca's death, Zoe's death, becoming a hunter, leaving Luke behind forever, the second Titan War, Luke dying. Hunting down Giants with the Hunters, Meeting Reyna, Falling for her, Hating herself because of it, the second Giant War, Gaea's death, and so, so many more, all of them rushing in like a flood.

 _ **You're brave, I will give you that, you are ambitious, not that smart-**_

 _Hey!_

 _ **-But smart enough. Not overly loyal, so that crosses of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff then. Now, I think that you bravery is stronger than your ambition, you stood up to your father, and that takes bravery. So I think that you belong in, **_**GRYFFINDOR!**

She walked over to said table and sat down next to Will, who was talking with Ron, she said hi to him then started talking with Hermione and Harry about the lessons tomorrow.

Then an old guy who looked like he should have died an age ago stood up and muttered some nonsense about the Dementors, with some warnings mixed up with it, he sat back down as all the empty plates filled up with food. Thalia helped herself to some and then looked over to where Reyna and Nico where chatting to some weird kid, her thoughts went to the Praetor, did Reyna feel the same way towards her as Thalia did to her?

The feast was over all to quickly, she hadn't listened to half of what the teachers said, it wasn't like she was here to learn anyway. As she jumped into her bed, she quickly fell asleep, wondering what would happen that night, if Reyna was still awake, and if this whole quest was a mistake.

 **A/N-Sorry that this is so short, I hope that Reyna and Thalia (as well as the hat) weren't to OOC, but I think they are.**

 **To the three guests who reviewed, thank you!** **It means so much to me when people review.**

 **It doesn't even have to be that long! I think that other people will agree with me on this, Reviews are a writers lifeblood and they encourage people to write more/keep on writing.**

 **Solangelo21**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to RR and JK... For now...**

 **(I do own Jay and another OC you will meet soon though!)**

 **A/N- I know I said that Jay was a first year last chapter, but he's actually a third year, OK? I just forgot.**

 **Chapter seven**

 **Nico POV**

When I sat up in my dorm bed that morning, I was not expecting a third year boy with blue hair and green eyes to be sitting on the end of my bed.

"Wha- what are you doing?!" I shouted

"Oh, hi! Your up! It's Nico right? I'm Jay, remember?" the boy, Jay, told me.

"um, yeah, but wasn't your hair brown then?"

"yeah, it was, I'm a Metamorphmagus that means I can change what I look like, my dad was one too."

I could only imagine how useful that would be when trying to hide from Mor- no, Muggles.

"Sounds useful." I told him

"Yeah, my dad was an Auror, working for the Ministry of Magic."

"Uh, what's an Auror?"

"You don't know?!" his surprise was obvious.

Damn it. I need to think of an excuse for that... got it!

"No, they don't have Aurors in America."

"Oh, okay then, well an Auror is like, a dark wizard fighter I guess. There in the Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry."

"Okay, thanks." Nico wanted this boy of his bed so that he could get up, but this might be a way to get more information, now, how to keep the conversation going?

"What did you mean by your Dad was and Auror?"

Jay's smile faded, he looked like he was remembering some pretty bad stuff.

"Yeah, he uh, he died." the boy looked close to tears.

Nico wasn't sure what to say to that. 'Sorry' didn't seem to cut it.

"You want to talk about it?" he surprised himself by that, since when did Nico Di Angelo care about other people's problems?

"Not at the moment," Jay muttered, "we should get ready for breakfast, it starts in a bit."

He nodded and Jay went to his own bed to get dressed. Nico suddenly realized that if he got changed in here, with his other four dorm-mates, then everyone would see his scars, and he had lots. Even a son of Hades couldn't get through Tartarus unscathed. He looked around and saw a door that had 'Bathroom' above it in big black letter, with ancient Greek underneath it. He smiled to himself, Chiron seemed to have informed the headmaster that they were dyslexic after all. He got out of bed and grabbed his clothes, ignoring the Jay looking at him, and walked quickly into the bathroom. He locked the door, got changed, and then pulled a Drachma out of his pocket, he cast a spell that Chiron had told them made a rainbow, and through the Drachma in, saying Jason's name as he did so. Soon, Jason Grace was in front of him, smiling broadly, with slightly black hair.

"Hey little bro," he said.

"I'm not your brother Jason." Nico said exasperated, "I'm your cousin."

"Same thing," Jason said, still smiling broadly, "how you doing Neeks?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm good, Percy's been whining about Annabeth spending all her time working, but other than that and the fact that Leo set my hair on fire? Nothing's happened."

"So _that's_ why your hair looks over cooked."

"Yeah," Jason smirked, "hey, is Will there? I need to talk to him."

"No, he's in a different house, but I can take a message for him?"

Jason shook his head, "Nah, that's fine, just tell him to call me back okay?"

he agreed and ended the IM. Then he turned to the door and sighed, time for his first day of school.

 **Jay POV**

I liked Nico, not in a weird way or anything, I had a crush on someone else, but as a friend, sure, I liked him in that way. But I also felt like he had a secret, but then, who am I to judge him on that? His secret can't be as big as mine. Can it? Never mind.

I should have known better than to mention my Dad like I did this morning, I still can't believe that I won't see him ever again, I Never knew my Mum, so I have to stay at my Aunts this summer, and the next, and all the ones after that until I can get my own house. If I wasn't the way I am, then he would still be alive, then that Monster wouldn't have attacked me. I only survived because he saved me,gave his life for mine. Stupid Gods! I don't even know who my Mum is, My aunt told me about them, but only my Dad knew who my Mum was, and he never told me. So now I have to go to school, and act like everything is fine, when it's not, when I could be attacked at any moment. My life sucks sometimes. I even got ADHD and Dyslexia from my Mum! I may be able to speak and read ancient Greek, which _is_ coo, and I'm stronger at magic than most kids in my year, she could at least tell me who she is!

"Uh, Jay, sorry, about earlier..." the voice trailed off, but it had already disturbed my train of thought. I looked up to see Nico looking at me awkwardly.

"It's okay, I over reacted. I just don't like talking about it is all."

"I understand Jay." Nico looked serious, " I've lost people too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my Mum and my Sister."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, should we go down to breakfast then?"

"yeah."

we walked out the room together and had just reached the common room when a girl I recognized from dinner last night walked up to us and gave Nico a hug, I think her name was Reyna?

"Nico!" she said, "Did you I-" she stopped speaking when she saw me, "did you, uh, know they have these sweets that change your voice?"

"Uh, no, they good?"

"Yeah!" Reyna said a bit too over-inthusuacticly.

"I'm Jay," I stuck out my hand to shake, she took it.

"You were sitting next to Neeks at dinner last night right?"

"yeah." I said at the same time as Nico shouted,

"Don't call me Neeks!"

"You let Will call you it!"

"That's different!" was I imagining it or was Nico blushing?

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, then what were you talking to Piper about a few weeks ago?"

"..." Nico was _Definitely_ blushing now, "Nothing!"

I decided that I would save him from the humiliation of whatever the hell was happening,

"Hey! Guys!" I shouted to get there attention, it worked. "Were going to be late for breakfast!" then I grabbed both of them by there arms, and dragged them to the hall, laughing along with them.

 **A/N- Thx for Reading! Pls Review, Follow and Favourite! It makes me really happy to read your views on this, pls tell me if you want this to be a series or if you want it to be a single story! XD**

 **-Solangelo21**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except plot and OC's. The rest it RR and JK.**

 **Chapter eight**

 **Will POV**

As I sat down at breakfast that morning, I instinctively looked for Nico, then remembered he was In a different house to me. Dam. **(Sorry! I had to include 'Dam' somewhere.)** So I sat next to Thalia and this girl called Arya, she was also in the third year and she seemed to like hanging out with the new kids, according to Hermione. I looked over to Nico and saw him sitting with Reyna and another boy, the three of them were chatting like they had known each other since birth, and for some reason, that made me feel upset, angry even. Why was I getting upset about that? Nico was straight anyway, he would never like me, and even if he was gay, why would he go out with a lame son of Apollo? He turned back to his food and joined Arya and Thalia's conversation about classes, wow, who ever knew that Thalia would like school?! Weird. A few minuets later, a Professor McGonagall came over and gave them their timetables, they were all in the same classes, _nine o'clock Divination, ten o'clock Transfiguration, lunch, twelve o'clock Care of magical creature._ It wasn't that long of a school day, quite short actually. He just hoped that he would remember all his books.

After they had finished eating, they went with the Golden Trio to find Divination. It turned out to be in one of the towers, and for some reason they had to ask one of the _moving paintings_ for directions, a knight and a short horse. They made it to the lesson on time, but unfortunately the class was with Ravenclaw, not Slytherin. Will, Thalia and Arya sat at one table and after it turned out that Divination was all about telling the future, they ignored what was going on, he thought there was something about a Grim, whatever the Hades that was, and near the end of the class, as they were leaving, the teacher came over to them and told Thalia that she would be struck by lightning and die. To which she started laughing at like a maniac, and Will had soon joined her. Then they made their way to transfiguration, where it turned out the crazy fake oracal had told everyone that Harry was going to die because he had the 'Grim'. And to which Professor McGonagall told Harry that if he died, he didn't need to hand in his homework. Oh great. Homework. Next was lunch, when they arrived in the hall, Nico was standing by himself at the door, waiting for them.

"Hey Neeks!" I called over to him,

his head shot up and he grinned, "Hey Will, how's school?"

"Okay, we had a lesson with a fake oracal, and transfiguration, next is Care of Magical Creatures, what about you?"

"I had transfiguration, Charms, and I'm guess I'm with you next."

"Great!"

"Oh, and Will,"

"Yeah?"

"I got to go, but Jason asked me to ask you to IM him later."

"Uh, OK. See you next class then?"

"Yeah, see you." he walked off to Reyna and that boy he was with earlier. What does Jason want to speak to me about? Maybe there was a fight and someone is hurt? Never mind, I can find out later.

 **Nico POV**

I walked away from Will and over to Reyna and Jay, _not_ thinking about Will. Only for Jay to say loud enough for Will and me and Thalia and that other girl with them to hear,

"So it's different for Will is it? He can call Nico Neeks, but no-one else can?"

and then Reyna replied loud enough for all those people to hear,

"According to Nico."

He blushed, it wasn't that weird was it? It just felt right when Will called him Neeks, but wrong when anyone else did.

"Speaking of the devil," Jay said, "he's right behind you!"

Reyna turned around grinning, and her grin turned to a smirk when she realized he was blushing, crap. He tried to make himself stop blushing, but failed. He sat down at the Slytherin table and they sat either side of him, they had just started to eat when a boy who looked like a blond ferret and two bulky kids sat opposite them, along with a thin girl.

"Draco Malfoy," the blond introduced himself, "this is Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle" he pointed at the girl, then the taller boy, then the shorter.

"Nico Di Angelo," I said

"Reyna" Said Reyna

"You know me Malfoy" Said Jay

"Yes, yes I do Hunter."

I could tell this guy was a bully, I had seen enough.

"Are you two Purebloods?" the girl asked (I had already forgotten her name)

"Were Half-bloods" Reyna told her.

She sniffed, "good enough."

"What do you want Draco?" Jay said.

"Straight to business as usual Hunter. Well, since you asked, we want to see what good your two friends are on the Quidditch pitch is all."

Chiron had explained the wizards sport to us, and I was not going to try it. I didn't want to get blasted out of the sky by Zeus, but Reyna would probably love it.

"Okay, that's fine by me." Reyna said.

I shook my head, "not me, sorry but I prefer to stay on the ground."

"You scared wimp?" the ferret smirked, "Too worried that you'll fall of in front of your girlfriend?"

My WHAT?! Girlfriend? Me? Really?!

"I don't have a girlfriend Ferret, and what I do is my business. So fuck of and leave us alone."

he stared at me in shock for a few seconds before he sneering at me.

"Fine, I'll leave, but only if you fight me."

"Here?"

"No, tonight, in your dorm room, a Wizards duel. Crabbe is my Second."

A second? What?

"Fine." I looked at both my friends, Jay would probably be better in a wizards duel than Reyna. "Jay is mine."

Jay looked at me in surprise as the Ferret and his gang walked away.

"Did you just agree to a Wizards duel?" he asked me, "and chose me as your second?"

"Uh, yeah, what is that?"

So that was how we spent the rest of lunch, Jay telling us about the rules of a Wizards duel, and all the ways you could die, he also told me some useful spells to use.

There was _Stupify, Flipendo, Protago, Expelliarmus, confundo,_ and one where you said, _Avis_ then, _Oppugno_. Lots of spells, and he had to learn what they did, how to use them, and how to cast them, all before bed. Great, why had he agreed to this again? Oh yeah, the Ferret had called him a wimp. _No-one_ calls Nico Di Angelo a wimp.

 _ **Hi! my name is Bob, in honour of Bob. I'm a line break!**_

 **Arya POV**

As me, Thalia and Will walked to Care of Magical Creatures, I saw Jay with the other Americans walking towards us, we had all heard the conversation in the Hall, about a nickname for one of them and something about Will? She hadn't really been paying attention, she had been too busy staring at Jay, he was just so cute. _Stop it!_ She told herself, _He's in Slytherin for a start!_ She gathered herself up and called over to them,

"Hey guys!"

"Hi!" Jay replied while the other two said hi to Thalia and Will, "We gotta hurry, were gonna miss the lesson!"

we ran down to Hagrid's hut, seeing as that was were the class was, and went over to the golden trio. Except Will and the other boy, who's name she thought was Nico? They went over to Malfoy and started having a heated conversation with him, it looked fun, but she didn't have time for Draco today, he was already pissing her off just by being there. She went over and started talking to Hermione about what she thought was going to happen, she had no idea, for once. Soon enough, Hagrid walked out of the woods and asked them to follow him, they walked for a good five minuets, then they finally got to a clearing in the dense forest, and there was paddock, but it was empty.

"Everyone gather round the fence here!" Hagrid called. "That's it, make sure yeh can see. Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books-"

"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Eh?" Hagrid said

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took his copy of 'the monster book of monsters' out of his bag, it was bound tightly with a length of rope, other students started to bring out their books too, all of them were bound tightly with things like, belts, rope, bullclips and other things like that.

"Hasn' – hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" asked Hagrid, looking crestfallen.

The entire class shook their heads.

"Yeh've got to _stroke_ 'em" he said, as if it was one of the most obvious things in the world, "look..."

he took my copy of the book, pulled of the rope, and stroked it's spine as it tried to bite, the book shivered and fell still in his hand, he handed it back to me as Draco said,

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" the brat sneered, "we should have _stroked_ them! Why didn't we guess!"

"I...I thought they were funny," the half-giant said uncertainly to Hermione.

"Shut it Ferret!" Nico shouted at the same time as Harry said,

"Shut up Malfoy" quietly

"Well, I'll uh, go an' get the Magical Creatures then..." as Hagrid walked away, Draco rounded on Nico.

" _What_ did you call me Di Angelo?!" he shouted.

"A Ferret," Nico said calmly.

"I swear Di Angelo-"

he was cut off by Will, "Shut it Malfoy, leave him alone."

"Who are you to tell me to shut up?"

"Will Solace, and if you don't leave my friend alone..." he left the threat hanging.

"What Solace? What you gonna do? What _can_ you do?"

that's when Nico, Thalia and Reyna walked up to Draco, and stood next to Will defensively.

"Hey Brat," Reyna Spat at him, "you know your duel with Nico? Well you're gonna need three more people on your team, 'cause were all fighting with him!"

Wait a second, a duel! What!

Jay walked up to Draco and said,

"And don't you dare back out Malfoy."

wait, _Jay_ was fighting too! What?!

If Hagrid hadn't chosen that moment to appear, then a fight would have broke out, between Draco's gang, and Nico's. And it would have got messy.

"What's going on 'er?" the teacher said,

"Nothing Hagrid!" Harry said, "they were just talking is all."

Hagrid looked suspicious, but he carried on with the lesson, he brought out some animals he said were called Hippogrifs, and they were beautiful, just amazing. The rest of the lesson went by in a blur, and near the end, Draco broke his arm! It was hilarious, for a few seconds that is. Until they were all walking up the hill with a moaning Draco in Hagrids arms. She overheard Jay and Nico talking about the duel, it was tonight, and they new Draco would be out of the intermarry by then, so she was sure of one thing. Tonight, at midnight, she would sneak into the Slytherin dormitories, and watch the duel.

 **A/N- thank you all for reading this far! I really appreciate it. Please review, follow and favourite. Next chapter is the Duel, I'm so exited! Also, please let me know if you want an OC of yours in this story, leave a review or PM me with a description of your OC, there name, (last included!) their background, age, crush (optional) and you can add other stuff too like things they like and things they dislike, oh, and also their house please(or not of they're a muggle) Thanks again for reading!**

 **-Solangelo21**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and my OCs. Nothing else is mine, it's RR and JK's.**

 **Chapter nine**

 **Jay POV**

It was finally midnight. Draco had sneaked out of the infirmary at half eleven and the rest of his gang arrived soon after, it was Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Draco and a girl called Annie. And on the other team, Me, Nico, Will, Thalia and Reyna. I had taught them some spells for duelling, they didn't seem to know many, and they were quite good at them. But Malfoy was a brilliant dueller, and so were his friends, although I think that Crabbe and Goyle are just shields. So when Nico asked if we should go easy on them, I just stared at him like, ' _What?_ ' and he was like, 'OK then. We will'. I could tell this was going to end badly.

 **Nico POV**

The Ferret and his gang had just arrived, and now we were all sorted into groups and in partners, I was with the Ferret, that girl Annie was with Will, Reyna with Crabbe, Thalia with Goyle, and Jay with Pansy. This was going to be fun.

"So Ferret," I said, "shall we start this fight?"

Draco replied by shooting a spell, just a simple one, and with my ADHD, I dodged it easily.

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted, knocking Malfoy's wand out of his hand.

"Flipendo!" Pansy shouted, but Jay dodged and shot the same spell back, hitting the girl in her chest.

"Avis" Some birds came out of Will's wand, "Oppugno!" the birds attacked Annie, she dodged it and hit him with Expelliarmus, his wand flew out of his hand and onto a bed, he rushed to get it, dodging spells as he did so.

"Stupify!" Reyna shouted at the same time as Thalia, both of their spells hitting their targets at exactly the same time.

Crabbe and Goyle fell down, hitting each other on the way.

Then I saw that Draco had his wand back, _Crap,_ i thought, _how didn't I notice?_ He shot s stunning charm at Malfoy, hitting him square in the chest, and soon enough, Pansy and Annie were stunned too. The fight was won.

But before they could do anything, the door was swung open by none other than Professor Snake. Jay had told Nico about him, and he sounded like a dick. So he had decided to call him Snake instead of Snape.

" _What_ , is going on here?" Snake asked, his voice dripping venom, his black eyes scanning the students passed out on the ground.

"A Duel?" he turned to face me, "This was your doing Di Angelo?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of _Sir"_

"I don't call anyone Sir, well, except my dad that is."

Snake growled, then turned so that he was facing all of us.

"Hunter, Solace, Di Angelo, Grace, Ramírez-Arellano. Detention, meet Hagrid by his hut this Friday at 7.30 sharp. Do _not_ be late." and with that, he left.

We all just looked at each other for a few minuets, then Jay spoke.

"You can come out now Arya." he turned to the bathroom, a small squeak came from inside and a girl opened the door. I had seen her before, but only now did I realize blue here eyes were, they were like Thalia's. Sky blue, she walked towards Jay and said,

"How did you know I was there?"

"I saw you before I Flipendo'd Annie, not easy to hide glowing hair is it?"

"Glowing hair?" Will asked her "My hair glows sometimes, like when I'm happy or exited, and sometimes anxious too."

"Maybe you're long lost siblings." Jay joked.

 _'Maybe they are... she could be a daughter of Apollo... maybe there are Demigods here after all. Maybe Jay's a demigod, it would have to be his mum I guess, and that could be why he lives with his aunt now.'_

"Yeah right." Thalia said, turning to Arya, "You should go before Snape sees you too."

"Yeah, I guess I should." said Arya, turning to leave. "Bye guys, see you tomorrow Will and Thalia." and with that, she left.

Thalia and Will left soon too, and Reyna had to go to her room. The other boys were all back and me and Jay had got in bed too. It had been a long day, and as I fell asleep, I just hoped I wouldn't have any dreams...

 _I looked around, I was in the pit again, right by the river of fire, I remembered the taste of it, burning it's way down my throat. Then I realized there were two people in front of me, Bianca and Will._

 _'You killed me Nico, it's all your fault.' Bianca told me._

 _'No! Bia! It wasn't me! Please! You have to listen!'_

 _'why should I little brother? You are nothing, father preferred me for a reason you know.' then she disappeared, and I was calling out her name to the mist, begging her to come back. Then Will spoke._

 _'Why Nico? Why did you think that I could ever love someone like, like_ you _.' he said, 'You're worthless, everyone thinks so. And it's true.'_

 _Nico cried out at Will, yelling random things that he couldn't understand, then someone stabbed Will from behind, Will looked at him, and spoke his last words,_

 _'I could never love you.'_

 _Those words broke Nico, along with loosing Bia again, seeing Will die, and being in the pit again, it broke him. He crumpled to the floor and cried, he screamed, he picked up the knife that had killed Will and tried to kill himself, but it faded away, it always did. It was the same almost every night. And nothing made it stop, then it haunted him through the day, reminding him that the night would only bring this again. Tonight wasn't that bad, but it could get much, much worse..._

 **Jay POV**

I woke up to a ear-shattering scream. So loud that the entire school must have heard it. But the others were all asleep, it seemed that I was the only one who heard it. I looked around, it seemed to have come from Nico, he was thrashing in his covers, crying, shouting out names, the same to names over and over, 'Bia' and 'Will'. Was he having a nightmare? He jumped out of bed and ran over to his friend. Then started to shake him and yell his name, until he finally woke up.

"Jay... where, where am I?" Nico managed.

"Your in your bed in Slytherin, and your fine, your safe, your OK."

"I was, I was in the-" Nico seemed to realize were he was and who he was with.

"The what?" Jay asked him.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"Well it's obviously something isn't it?"

Nico stared at him for a few moments before sighing,

"What I'm going to tell you, you can't tell anyone, OK?"

"Um, yeah?"

"What do you know about Greek mythology?"

 **A/N-I'm really sorry that this was so bad and rushed, I might redo it later on or something... but I'm gonna go to bed now, it's 2am.**

 **-Solangelo21**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP they belong to RR and JK.**

 **A/N- to 'Goody goody'- I put your OC in Slytherin, is this OK? Pls PM me or review with the answer.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Nico POV**

"What do you know about Greek mythology?" I asked Jay.

A panicked look crossed Jays face for barely a second, if I had blinked I would have missed it. I knew that look, people got it whenever they were trying to hide something from someone.

"Um, not much really, stuff like who Zeus, Hades and Poseidon are, but that's it." I could tell he was lying.

"OK, now tell me the truth."

"Um, I know lots about it," he looked really nervous, "my dad was into it a lot... and so's my aunt."

"Well, how would you feel if I told you, that everything in those story's and myths, was true?"

He stared at me for a moment then whispered, "How did you know?"

so I was right, he _was_ a Demigod... interesting.

"My friend told me a while ago, you?"

"My aunt told me after my dad died..." he looked sad for a second then said, "Are you a, a Demigod?" he whispered that last part.

"Yes, Hades. You?"

"I don't know."

We spoke for a little bit longer before going back to bed, I didn't have any dreams, and when I woke up, I was surprised to see Reyna standing in front of my bed, with a smile on her face.

"Morning Neeks."

"How many times do I have to tell you-"

"Only Will can call you that, I know. But it's time for breakfast."

I moaned before getting up and grabbing my clothes, changing in the bathroom, and walking down to the common room were Jay and Reyna were waiting for me, Reyna was chatting with someone.

"Hey Nico." Jay greeted me, "You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Nico, this is Katie Willcox, she's a second year." Reyna pointed at the young girl behind her.

"Hi Nico." Katie said shyly.

"Hey." he replied.

We walked off to the great hall and sat down around the Slytherin table. I needed to talk to the Demigods in private, and soon. We needed to train Jay.

"Uh, Reyna, can I talk to you over here for a second?"

She looked up at me surprised but came anyway, shooting an apologetic glance at Katie as she did. We walked over to the Gryfindor table and got Will and Thalia to come with us too. I took them to part of the hall were no-one could hear us.

"You all know Jay right?"

They all nodded,

"Well, last night I had the 'Greek gods are real' chat with him," I continued hurriedly before any of them could interrupt me,"turns out he's had it before, and he's a Demigod. It was to be his mum 'cause his dad's dead. And we need to find a place to train him, soon."

They looked shocked for a few seconds before Thalia said,

"There's this room that Arya was telling me about, I think it was called the room of requirement or something, apparently once you're in, people have to think of the same thing as you to get in after, so if we walked past the wall thinking, 'We need a safe place to train Demigods', then that would be perfect right?"

It took me a few seconds to figure out that she wanted an answer from me.

"Yeah, that would probably be the safest place to train short of the camps, we can check it out with Jay after lunch, I don't mind missing Potions with the Snake. We have defence against me in a few minuets though, so lets go."  
"You mean Defence against the Dark Arts?" Will asked.

"Yeah."

Will grinned, "We have it together so we can walk there together!"

"Um, sure?" I muttered.

We started walking to the lesson as people started to leave the great hall, when we arrived, after getting lost several times, the whole class was there, along with the Ferret and the Golden trio. We joined the line by Jay, and just moments later, the teacher arrived. He was wearing shabby clothes and his hair was messed up, he didn't seem like a normal mortal, but I couldn't place what he was.

"Alright, my name is Professor Lupin. We're doing Bogart's today, can anyone tell me what a Bogart is?" Lupin asked once we had all sat down.

Only Hermione's hand went up, Lupin picked her and she started to explain that a Bogart is a creature that takes the form of whatever scares you most, and that you could only defeat them with laughter.

 _Crap_ , I thought, _If Tartarus or the twins appear in front of the Wizards, what the Hades do I do?_ I thought for a moment longer then started practising the spell that killed a Bogart under my breath. Lupin then asked us to think of what scared us the most, and form a line in front of a closet. A kid called Neville went first, apparently he was scared of the Snake. Then the Snake had a hat with a stuffed vulture on top of it, a long green dress, a fox fur scarf, and a big red handbag. He looked hilarious, everyone in the room laughed. There were lots of other things after that like spiders, snakes, clowns, banshees, and Arya's was something that looked like a pretty girl, but I recognized it from Tartarus, an Empousa. Great, so maybe she _was_ a child of Apollo... Jay's was the Minotaur, it must have been what killed his dad. Thalia's was Jason dying, and she couldn't make it any better, Will's was all of the patients he couldn't save, and he couldn't make his better either, Reyna's was her dad's ghost, after she killed him, she couldn't make it better. Now there were only two people left, me and Harry. I went first.

As I stepped in front of the Bogart, Reyna's dad's ghost turned into Hades first,

"I always preferred your sister, she would have done so much better."

Then Bianca,

"You should have gone on the quest instead of me, you should have died instead of me."

Then Percy,

"Bianca dead Nico."

Then himself in Tartarus, covered in blisters, bruises and cuts, clothes ripped and burned, hair singed and messy, eyes black pits of hopelessness.

In the jar, curled up in the death trance, barely breathing, dying.

Then Lupin stepped in front of him, the moon shined above him,

"Riddikulus!" the teacher shouted, the moon turned into a silver balloon and whizzed around the room, Neville went up again and when the Snake wore the funny clothes this time, I didn't laugh, neither did Lupin or the other Demigods, a few moments later, the Bogart was gone, I left the class as quickly as I could, shadow-traveling to the forbidden forest. I needed to be alone, to go through my thoughts in peace, to sleep.

 **A/N-Thanks for reading, Follow, Favourite and Review, I hope I did the Bogart thing right. If not then sorry, hope you like it. XD**

 **Just a few notices:**

 **to 'Sunny day 7' , 'Graceheart of Riverclam' and 'Goody goody' I _will_ use your Ocs at some point.**

 **The OC thing is closed for now so I won't be taking any more yet.**

 **Thank you to every one who has Reviewed, Followed and Favorited this.**

 **This will most likely be a series.**

 **For Sunny day 7-Thalia and Reyna's ship name is Theyna.**

 **-Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed , favorited for supporting this Fanfic! XD**

 **-Solangelo21**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own _my_ OC's, not other people's. I own the plot. I don't own PJO or HP.**

 **SOLANGELO ALERT! SOLANGELO ALERT! SOLANGELO ALERT!**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Will POV**

I hadn't seen Nico since DAD, and it was after Lunch now. I was started worried, well, maybe that was an understatement but... Never mind. I had decided to go looking for him, I walked out of the hall quickly, almost running. I was pretty sure that Nico had gone to the forbidden forest, so that's were I needed to go first.

As I rushed through the empty corridors, I saw a black dog walking through, dismissing it as another random thing in this weird Wizarding world, I hurried on and ignored it. I reached the forest after ten minuets, and around half an hour later, I heard quiet sobbing coming from nearby, I ran to the source of the noise and found Neeks sitting at the roots of a tree, crying quietly into his hands. Not noticing me. I walked up to the tree and sat down next to him, he looked startled for a second, then snuggled up to me.

"You want to talk about it?" I whispered to him.

He shook his head and muttered "No..." so I hugged him tightly, he felt so fragile. He tilted his head up to meet my eyes, then blushed and whispered so quietly that I almost didn't hear him,

"I, I like you Will..." he looked down and curled up into a ball. I just sat there shocked, I had no idea that Neeks felt that way towards me... Wow. Then I realized I had to say something.

"Neeks," he looked up at me, not quite meeting my gaze, "I like you too."

Nico looked shocked, then he did something Will had never thought would ever happen, Neeks kissed him. It was a nice kiss, sweat, gentle, and soft. As if Nico wasn't sure if Will would be OK with this, but he was. He kissed back, and then they broke apart a few seconds later, Nico still snuggled up to Will and leaning on his shoulder, Will bent his head down to Nico's ear and whispered,

"So does this mean were dating?"

To which Nico replied with, "Yes, yes it does."

 **Nico POV**

They eventually walked back to the castle, luckily it wasn't dark yet and they hadn't been missed. So they went back to their separate rooms, Nico walked past Reyna Katie and Jay in the common room, ignoring their questions about were he had been, and running to his bed. He was the only one in the dorm, which was good as Jason seemed to think this was a great time to IM him.

"Hey Jase." Nico greeted him, "How are you?"

"No Nico, how are you? You look terrible and really happy at the same time... What happened to you?"

So Nico went on to explain about the DAD lessen earlier, then how he had shadow-traveled to the forest, and how Will had come after him.

"And um, we kind of, um, kissed..." His voice got quieter nearer the end.

"You WHAT!" Jason shouted, "You KISSED him!"

"Shut up Jason! The mortals might here you!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I kind of want that to be the first thing you tell your brother you know!"  
"You are _not_ my brother Jason!"

"I so am"  
"Not"  
"Am"

"I'm not having this conversation with you right now Jase, Why don't you go IM Will instead?"

"Good idea!" Jason swiped through the mist and broke the connection, I sat down on my bed and ran through the day's events in my head. Especially the kiss with Will, my _boyfriend_ , wow, he had a boyfriend, and it was Will, Will Solace. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN! Was it a dream? No, it was real, he was sure of that. He lay down and closed his eyes, his mind still out in the woods with Will, underneath that tree, he would remember today forever. He knew _that_ at least.

 **Jason POV**

FINALLY! I had been waiting for Will and Nico to get together for sooooooo long! I even had a bet at some point, that I had now one. I HAD to tell Percy! I ran out of the Zeus cabin shouting the son of the sea god's name until he came and found me, we agreed that it was time to IM Will, and that we could have a fangirl party afterwards. We rushed to the Poseidon cabin and threw a drachma into a rainbow.

 **Will POV**

I still can't believe I kissed Neeks, and that were dating. Wow.

I was startled out of my thoughts because Percy and Jason decided now was a good time to talk. I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them.

"You kissed Neeks!" they said at exactly the same time.

"Uh, yeah?" I managed, "And?"

"You finally kissed him! Are you dating?" that was Percy

"Yes."

So we talked about that for around an hour before I heard Harry and Ron calling out my name from the common room.

"Got to go guys!" ii swiped through the IM mist before they could say so much as, Nico. I ran down the stairs and into the common room, were I saw that George and Fred, who were a lot like the Stolls, must have sneaked up some food from the kitchens, as the tables were piled high with food and drinks of all sorts. From cakes to pizza, lemonade to coca cola. For around an hour we feasted on the food, before the lookout ran through the picture shouting that Professor McGonagall was coming. Someone cast a spell to hide the food, another cast a tidying spell. Then everyone ran to their rooms, laughing quietly. It turned out the head if Gryffindor thought they were all asleep, and soon they were.

 _ **Short time skip, deal with it!**_

 **Unknown POV**

He hurried through the halls, racing the clock and trying to get there on time. When he finally reached hid destination, he ran into the room and started looking. He had to find it before 12, find it and escape. He grabbed the diadem and shoved it in his bag, then started running to the exit. He reached the door and shoved it open, then transformed into an eagle and flying out of the castle, he flew most of the night, but when he finally reached his base, he wished he was still up in the sky. What followed was painful and upsetting, not much could make him cry, but this did.

 **A/N-Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I hope you like it! Please review, follow and favourite! Thank you so much for all the support! XD**

 **-Solangelo21**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP!**

 **Jay POV**

Nico had asked me to meet him, Reyna, Thalia and Will outside the room of requirement at 10.35pm. It was 10.30 now and Jay was nervous about getting caught by Filch or Mrs Norris. He didn't want another detention after all. He already had the one tomorrow, but it was almost the weekend after all, so that was good. He waited for a few more minuets, then they finally arrived, a door appeared In the wall. Thalia opened it and we all walked in. it was a large room the size of the great hall, there was armour and weapons neatly arranged on the tables that lined one of the walls. The ground was short grass and there were plates of some kind of food on a smaller table by another door that had a 'shower' sign above it. It was an an amazing place, but why were they here? To train?

It turned out they _were_ there to train.

"Grab a sword and some armour," Nico said, "Then you three go train while I work with Jay." he pointed at the others and they nodded in agreement. We all walked over to the tables and I picked up a bronze sword and some armour, Will helped me pick the right stuff while the others kitted up. Once we were done, me and Nico walked over to a small dip in the ground I hadn't seen before, he was wearing full black armour and held a black sword that seemed to have shadows wrapped around it. I had some bronze armour made of what Will had told me was Celestial Bronze, and a bronze sword made of the same thing, I also had a belt with silver throwing knives that would always return to their sheaths on it. Nico had something similar but the knives were a mixture of silver and black. He showed me a few moves then asked me to attack him. He had me on the floor within a matter of seconds, dam he was good. **(Another dam reference!XD)** I grabbed a knife and from my belt and stabbed him in his arm, he dodged it by leaping back and giving me time to get up. He stabbed at me with his sword and I blocked it with mine, then, holding on to my sword with only one hand, I threw another knife at him and hit his arm. He hissed in pain for a moment then removed them knife and threw it back at me, I barely dodged it in time. He tried to hit me with his sword again, and this time it hit home. The black blade pierced the skin and muscle on my leg and warm blood stated oozing from the wound. I felt like I had been stabbed repeatedly by a burning hot knife. I shouted out in pain and fell over. Nico pulled out his sword helped me sit up.

"You alright?" he asked, holding out a square of something for me to eat.

"Yeah." I took the square and ate it, I immediately felt ten times better, I looked at my leg and the cut was already scaring up, then the scar disappeared. Wow, that was cool.

"Thanks, how did you do that?"

"It's ambrosia, the food of the gods," he explained, "Demigods can eat it but not too much, and if you're mortal... you burn from the inside out."

"Sounds nice." I said.

He grinned and helped me up, we fought for a few more hours, it always ending with me on the floor bleeding or knocked out. Once we were done I put away my armour and sword, keeping the knife belt but casting a spell to make it invisible to mortals and muggles. Then I had a shower and changed into my clothes. They were in surprisingly good condition.

Nico shadow-traveled him, me and Reyna outside the Slytherin common room, while Will and Thalia walked back to Gryffindor. We said the password and walked in, the late studiers looking at us tiredly as if to wonder why we were only just getting back. We went our separate ways, Reyna going to the girls dorms, me and Nico to the Boys.

As I lay in bed, I thought about the events of the day, and what it meant for the future.

 **Will POV**

When I woke up that night, I heard a sharp scream. My first thought was that it was Neeks having a nightmare, but then I remembered that he was in a different dorm. I looked around in the dim light and saw Ron sitting upright in bed, a look of terror on his face. He had stopped screaming and Harry was standing next to his bed asking him what was wrong, I walked over and asked if he was hurt. Thankfully he wasn't, but by the time he had recovered enough to talk, Professor McGonagall was there leading him down to the common room, where it seemed most of Gryffindor house was waiting. Ron started explaining how he had woken up to a noise, and that he had seen Sirius Black standing over him with a knife, hang on, who was Sirius Black? Oh yeah, the guy the Dementors wanted... so why would he be trying to kill Ron? Turns out that he got in because Neville left the password on a piece of paper and he stole it, great.

 **Time skip because why not**

Will was walking over to Nico at the Slytherin table when he bumped into the girl, she was short with blond hair, she had blue eyes and was in Ravenclaw, she looked around 13.

"Oh, sorry!" she apologized, "I'm Stacy, Stacy Jones."

"Nah, it's fine" I told her, "Will Solace."  
"You're one of the Americans right?"

"Yeah,"

"Cool, what school did you go to?"

Shit, uh what was it again?

"Um, Chiron's school for Half-Bloods..." was that it? He couldn't really remember...

"I haven't heard of that before..." she sounded suspicious. Thankfully he was saved by another Ravenclaw girl coming and dragging Stacy away, apologizing for her friend as she did so.

I walked over to Nico, Reyna and Jay, and asked Nico to come with me a second.

We walked away from the others and I grew more nervous with every step we took. Once we were out of eyesight and earshot I said,

"Uh, um, Neeks?" I said

"Yes?" Nico looked amused.

"... Do you, uh doyouwannagoonadatewithme?" I said quickly, a sense of dread rushing over me as I blushed a deep red.

"Uh, um, y-yeah." Neeks said, blushing violently.

I grinned and hugged him, he stood frozen for a second then pulled away,

"What-what do you think you're doing?!" he sounded angry.

"What's wrong Neeks?" I asked him, trying not to sound upset.

"I don't really want people to know were going out..." he trailed of and looked down.

"Neeks, look at me." I turned his head back to me, "It's fine OK?"

"You don't need to be embarrassed by me Neeks."

"I'm not! I just don't want this whole school to know OK?!"  
"That's fine Nico, you just had to tell me."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, it's fine." he gave me a small smile and said,

"7pm this Saturday, OK?"

I grinned, seemed I wasn't the only nervous one.

 **A/N-This is one of the shortest chapters I've written yet... great. Stacy Jones belongs to Sunny day 7. Katie Willcox belongs to Goody goody. Thanks for reading! Please review, favourite and follow! The next chapter might be a while! XD**

 **-Solangelo21**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP.**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Arya POV**

Arya poked her head round the corner, checking to see if they were out of sight yet, they were. She breathed a sigh of relief and followed after them, trying her hardest to be silent. The Americans and Jay walked up to a wall and Nico started pacing in front of it until a door opened, the room of requirement. They opened the door and walked in. I cast a quick invisibility charm on myself and ran forward as fast as I could, I slipped through the door without being noticed and stared in amazement at the room around me. It was large and there was a door with a shower sign on it. There was a small table beside it with plates of food and cups full of some drink. There were more larger tables on the other wall, with weapons and armour arranged neatly on them, the ground was grass, and the other student seemed to be kitting up in the equipment. Nico had black armour and a black sword and a belt of silver and black knifes. Jay had bronze armour,a bronze sword, and a belt of silver knifes. Will had Bronze armour, a bow and a quiver full of arrows. Thalia had a silver bow and silver armour, she also had a silver dagger attached to a belt. Reyna had golden armour and a golden sword, she had two daggers, a bronze one and a silver one. Reyna, Thalia and Will were fighting in one of the dips in the ground, while Nico and Jay were in another. The two boys were slashing at each other with their swords and dodging the incoming knifes being thrown by each other, they occasionally got hit, and it was obvious that Nico was going easy on Jay, but Jay was definitely a good fighter. She turned he attention to the others, Will shooting at Thalia while Reyna attacked him and Thalia attacked Reyna. It was awesome! But she new they would most likely attack her if they found her here, she had to get out. She couldn't go back through the door because I was invisible, so what could I do? I couldn't think of anything. Crap. Only one thing for it then, I had to hope they didn't catch me.

I crept over to the weapons table and selected a small bronze dagger with a sun etched onto the hilt. There was an amber gem at the centre of it and it seemed to let of a glow or light. I grinned and slipped it into my pocket. Then ran to the door and threw it open.

Someone shouted, "Who''s that?!"

While someone else shouted, "Stop them!"

I ran through the door and didn't stop running till I got back to the Gryffindor dorms. I jumped into my bed after changing into PJ's, I grabbed the dagger of the floor and studied it, it had words engraved along the blade, it was ancient Greek, and for some reason I could read it!

It said 'ΗΛΙΑΧΤΙΔΑ' or 'SUNBEAM' in English. That was _so_ weird! How could she understand ancient Greek?! And what was this doing in the room of requirement? And why were the new kids and Jay training?! Was there going to be a fight?! Ugh! Suddenly, she heard a creak from the stair case, she slipped the dagger away under her pillow and lay down just in time. The door opened and through her half closed eyes, she could tell it was Thalia. She looked exhausted and was asleep on her bed within minuets, soon I was too.

 **Nico POV**

I woke with a start, sweat dripping down my face, my scars burning, my head aching. Another nightmare, and they were only getting worse since we had arrived. I sat up in my bed and tried to calm my breathing, I heard someone getting out of their bed and checked the time, 6am. The person came over to me and I realized it was Jay.  
"You okay?" always the same question.

"I'm fine." always the same lie. I pushed Jay away and curled up under my covers, trying not to cry, one person can only go through so much before it breaks them. At camp Will would have calmed me down after a nightmare, but here he couldn't, unless... I went to get him. I made sure that Jay was asleep again and got up quietly, then got dressed and grabbed one of my Stygian iron knives, tucking it into my belt and covering it with mist. I shadow-traveled to Will's dorm in Gryffindor and walked up to his bed, I grabbed his hand and shadow-traveled us to the forbidden forest, he woke up as we arrived and looked around in surprise.

"Neeks? Where are we? Wasn't I asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Are we in the forbidden forest again?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Nightmare." I looked down at the ground In shame, this was stupid, I was being childish, I should've just dealt with it. Why was I so weak all the time?!

"Come here." Will hugged me tightly and I relaxed in his arms, this was one of the only places I felt safe. I leaned into him and closed my eyes, knowing he would look after me, I was lucky to have someone like him in my life, and as my boyfriend too.

"It's all going to be okay, it'll work out in the end." Will whispered in my ear, and I believed him, for once. We stayed there for a while before sneaking back up to the castle. Avoiding the Dementors. My mind went to the Horcruxes, we didn't know were any of them were, and we had to find and destroy them as soon as possible so that we could leave, so we needed to start looking for them, soon. I told Will this and he agreed, saying that we could look tonight.

We arrived in the great hall just in time for breakfast, I walked to my table and Will walked to his. I sat down next to Reyna and her friend Katie, but couldn't see Jay anywhere. Weird. I finished my food and went looking for him, I found him talking to a strange looking girl with what looked a bit like, cat ears?! What?! I walked up to them and Jay spotted me coming,

"Emily, this is my friend Nico Di Angelo, Nico, this is Emily Amethyst."

"Hi." Emily said a bit shyly, "You're one of the exchange students right? From America?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you." I looked at her again, she was tall and had pale skin, her eyes were an icy blue and her black hair had a silvery sheen to it, but I couldn't see the cat ears any more, did I imagine it?

"Um, how did you do that thing with the cat ears?" no point beating 'round the bush.

I could see that she went up on defence the second I said that, what was she hiding?

"Uh, um, what are you talking about?" she said nervously.

 **Emily POV**

How had he seen my ears? I had covered them with mist, was he a clear sighted mortal? Just my luck, should I use oblviate? Or just play dumb? I went for option two.

 **Nico POV**

There was definitely something up, but what was it? The girl was saved by the fact that classes seemed to think it was a great time to start, yay.

 **A/N-Sorry this one took a while, I had writers block. But here it is anyway, enjoy! Please review, favourite and follow!XD**

 **-Solangelo21**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or PJO/HOO! T_T**

 **Chapter fourteen**

 **Nico POV**

It turned out lessons hadn't been about to begin, but the trip to Hogsmead had. You needed a signed permission slip to go, and none of the demigods had one, so it was them, Harry, and a Ravenclaw called Stacy Jones staying behind, while the rest of the third year, and all the years above, left for the village. However, this gave Nico, Will, Reyna and Thalia a chance to look for the Horcruxes, which was great. Harry was somewhere around the castle, Jay and Stacy were in the library, and the demigods were looking for horcruxes. Thalia and Reyna were searching the Forbidden forest, and me and Will were looking on the room of requirement.

I walked past the wall three times, Will watching me from the side, I was thinking.

 _I need to find the place were it's hidden, I need to find the place were it's hidden,I need to find the place were it's hidden._

Then the wall turned into a door, I grinned and we walked in. There were shelves and boxes _everywhere_. There was even a sofa! The shelves and boxes were piled high with stuff, the room was like a maze of junk. Great.

We walked down one of the many passage ways and looked for anything that felt out of place. A while later, we passed a high up shelf and I stopped, making Will bump into me.

"Sorry." he blushed

"It's OK." I blushed too, then turned my attention back to the shelf, at the top of it, there was a diadem. That was it. I was sure. That was the Horcrux. I went up on my tip toes and tried to reach it, but I couldn't. Dam. **(OK! Sorry! Last 'dam' reference, maybe, probably not, there's a slight chance... maybe none...)** I looked over to Will, embarrassed.

"Will, can you, um, uh, can you reach it please?"

"Yeah sure," Will grinned,"what is it?"  
"A diadem, it's the Horcrux."

He nodded and grabbed it, then passed it to me.

"So, how you gonna kill it?"  
"Like this." I smiled and stabbed it with my Stygian iron knife. A loud, piercing scream followed, it echoed around the room, full of pain. It was dead.

"Now it's dead, and we get to go eat!" I cheered, running off into the maze.

"Hey! Neeks! Wait for me!" Will ran after me, catching up after a few moments ant hugging me from behind, I blushed and spun around, laughing. I couldn't believe that this guy could make me so happy.

"Will! Stop it!" he had started to tickle me, great!

"Nope!" he kissed my neck and then tickled me even harder, I laughed hard and fell over, jumping onto a nearby sofa. He sat down next to me and we talked for a while, then I started to get sleepy, I snuggled up to him and he kissed my head. I blushed then looked up at him and kissed his neck, he hugged me and, just a few minuets later, we were asleep.

 **Time skip alert! BEEP BEEP BEEP! XD**

"Neeks! Nico! Wake up." Will's voice sounded above me, I blinked open my eyes sleepily and yawned, that was the best sleep I had ever had, and no nightmares! That's a first.

"Will, how long were we asleep?" I groaned,

"Around two hours, longer for you, I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful sleeping there." Will smiled and kissed my head, I blushed and stood up.

"We should get going, the girls will be wondering were we are," I turned to the door, which seemed to have moved in my sleep. Will stood up next to me and took my hand, I grinned and we walked to the door. We opened the door and walked out, looking around for the girls, they weren't there.

"Where are they?" I tried not to sound worried, then noticed a piece of paper on the floor, I picked it up and read it out loud, "Dear Nico and Will, were in the Gryffindor common room, got bored of waiting for you, no success, Thalia and Reyna."

"So, do we go look for them?" Will said, "Or do we explore the castle?"

I grinned, "Second" we walked of down the hall, exploring the castle. We found a cosy den place behind a hole in the wall, and decided to stay there for a while.

"Will! Stop it!" he was tickling me again!

"Who would have thought? The prince of darkness, ghost king, ticklish!"

"Shut up! I bet you're ticklish too!" I tried to tickle him, and failed.

"Nope!"

"Come on!" I groaned in dismay, then grinned "but hang on a second, I remember you telling me that _everyone_ has a ticklish spot!" Will paled then laughed as the colour returned to his face.

"Alright! You got me! But I will never tell you were my ticklish spot is! Never!"

I laughed loudly and so did he, then I heard something. I put my mouth over Will's mouth to stop him laughing, and the room became silent, I peeked my head out of the den to see a great big black dog pad by, looking around nervously, but I had a sense that it wasn't all it seemed, what was it?

"Will, you know what that is?"

"No, you?"

"No you dork! I wouldn't be asking if I knew!"

the dog turned towards the den, and I gasped, then dragged Will back further. We hid in the corner and the dog came in, it looked around, and didn't seem to spot us, then it transformed into a human, and no ordinary human, it was Sirius Black.

 **A/N- Hi! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed! Sorry that I can't reply to most of you! But I do try, please review, follow and favourite! And thanks for reading, hope you like it. XD**

 **-Solangelo21**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, obviously.**

 **Chapter fifteen**

 **Nico POV**

Sirius Black, escaped convict, murderer, animagus, was in the same room as us. Was I worried? Of course not, bot for my self, but for Will? Hell yeah, I had travelled through Tartarus, but Will wasn't a very good fighter, Nico could defend him of course, but it would be better if Will got out of here, I could just shadow-travel us both away, heck, he might not even see us!

I grabbed for Will's hand and held my breath, so did Will. I concentrated hard on the shadows, I only wanted to shadow-travel Will, not myself, I knew I could do it, just not how hard it would be. I concentrated a bit harder, and Will disappeared, gasping at me, and shouting,  
"Nico!" loudly at the last second. I fell over onto my hands and knees as the wizard walked towards me, he looked down at me and I met his eyes, he growled softly and spoke quietly,

"What are you doing here? Who are you?"

"Why should I answer either of those questions?" I reached for my dagger, then paused, what if he had charms of defence around him? Crap, I should've left with Will.

"Answer my questions boy!" he was losing his temper, I could tell. I decided to play it safe,

"Nico, Nico Di Angelo, Slytherin, third year. And as for what I'm doing here, hanging out with my friend, you?"

"Who's your friend?"  
"Will Solace, Gryffindor, third year."

"Well, never thought I would see the day that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin would be friends... now, you have two options, I can oblviate you, or you can die."

I smirked at him and stood up, "How about," I got ready to shadow-travel, "neither." I entered the shadows and came out in the library, right next to Will who was pacing the floor anxiously.

"Neeks!" Will hugged me tightly and I blushed, "What were you thinking! You could disappear!"

"It was fine Will! It's been almost four months since the war!"

"War? You were in a war?" a voice said behind us.

I turned around to see none other than Harry Potter standing behind us, well wasn't this just brilliant!

"Um, no?" I tried, unsuccessfully.

"But, but you're only 13!"

"Um, yeah?"

"There was a war in America?! Since when?!"#

"Uh, bye!" I grabbed Will's arm and we ran off. Well, wasn't that just brilliant.

 **Harry POV**

 **time skip alert!**

It was 5pm, Ron and Hermione had gotten back a few hours ago, and we had just eaten dinner. Now I could tell them what I had been itching to since they got back. A lot of other kids were still outside, and we were the only ones in the common room, I turned to my best friends, my face serous.

"Guys, I need to tell you something." I said.

"Yeah?" Ron said.

"Well, you know those exchange students? I think there's something up with them,"

"Why?" said Hermione.  
"a few reasons; one- they had a flipping duel with Malfoy. Two- I heard that Nico kid saying something about a War. Three- Will seems to disappear a lot. Three- I saw Will and Nico just appear! Out of know-were, and you can't apperate inside on Hogwarts!"

"Wait, what did it look like when they appeared out of know-were?" Hermione asked me.

"Uh, sort of like they were coming out of the shadows?"

"I need to go to the library!" Hermione was up and out of the room within seconds, well, it was to be expected.

"So, what do _we_ do?" Ron asked.

I was about to reply when Will, Thalia, Reyna, Nico and a Slytherin I didn't recognize walked in through the portrait.

"Slytherins aren't aloud in here!" Ron shouted.

"Why not?" Reyna asked.

"Because it's Gryffindor!" this seemed perfectly obvious to me.

"Guys, lets just go somewhere else." Will said.

"I think we should be aloud in here, but fine. Lets go." Nico said as they walked away.

"Ron..."

"Yeah?"

"Let's follow them."  
Ron grinned and nodded, then I grabbed my invisibility cloak, and we slipped under it. We stepped out of the portrait, and followed the other kids.

 **Hermione POV**

I grabbed the book and hauled it onto the table, I wasn't sure, but I had a guess to what was different about the new kids. I opened the book, and read the contents. Chapter twenty. I turned the pages, and then started to read.

 _Demigod, singular. Demigods, plural._

 _A Demigod is a creature that is a cross between a human and a powerful being, seeing as Gods are not real, Demigods are dangerous creature, and most have dangerous powers. If you see a Demigod, then contact the Ministry of Magic immediately. Here is a guide to some of the powers a Demigod may have:_

 _ **Most common:**_

 _Being able to heal people by singing, and/or controlling light._

 _Being able to grow plants quickly._

 _Being able to shoot arrows perfectly, always hitting the target._

 _Being able to curse people to speak in rhymes for a week._

 _Being able to steal things easily._

 _Being able to use magic._

 _Being an amazing fighter._

 _Being able to always look amazing._

 _Being incredibly smart._

 _Being able to sense when a machine is built wrong/not working._

 _Being able to build things incredibly quickly._

 _Being able to put people to sleep._

 _Having a silvery glow around them. (only girls)_

 _ **Less common:**_

 _Being able to fly._

 _Being able to control thunder and lightning._

 _Being able to breathe under water._

 _Being able to control water._

 _Being able to cause earthquakes._

 _Being able to make hurricanes._

 _Being able to set selves on fire/immune to burning._

 _Being able to control the dead._

 _Being able to control light._

 _Being able to charmspeak. (when people do what you say)_

 _Being able to speak to fish and underwater creatures._

 _Being able to control rocks and gems._

 _Being able to shadow-travel. (travelling though the shadows)_

 _ **Some other things they may have/be able to do.**_

 _ADHD._

 _Dyslexia._

 _Some Demigods can make people forget things._

 _Most Demigods use a way of messaging each other that they call IM'ing, this is where they say something, and through a golden coin into a rainbow, the person they want to talk to then appears in the rainbow._

 _Burn food before eating._

Wow. So, were the new kids Demigods? Who was It who had shadow-traveled? What could the others do? This was a lot of information, she needed to tell Harry and Ron, now. She checked out the book, and ran back to the common room, only to find that Harry and Ron weren't there. She sat down and read the book waiting for her friends to get back. Around 7pm, they came back, saying they had tried and failed to follow the new kids. Hermione told and showed them the new information they had found out, and the three of them decided to investigate further tomorrow. They went up to their separate dorms, and Hermione hid the book under her bed, Thalia got back around 8pm, and soon, everyone in the room was asleep. Only to be woken up a few hours later by a piercing scream.

 **A/N- OK! So sorry that this is so short, I will try to write more soon, I just felt like this was a good place to finish the chapter. Hope you like it! Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, follows and favourites this story! XD**

 **-Solangelo21**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HOO or HP.**

 **Chapter sixteen**

 **Will POV**

When I first heard the scream, my first thought was that Nico was having a nightmare. Then I remembered he was somewhere else. I sat upright in my bed, and looked around, Ron was sitting up in his bed, sweating and scared. Harry was next to him, asking what was wrong. That's when I saw the knife lying on the floor, I was by Ron in seconds.

"Are you hurt?" I asked worriedly.

"He's fine." Harry told me.

"Black! Sirius Black! With a knife!" Ron said suddenly.

"What?!" Harry shouted

"Here! Just now! Slashed the curtains! Woke me up!"

"You sure you weren't dreaming Ron?" a boy called Dean said.

"Look at the curtains! I tell you, he was here!"

All the boys were up and out of bed in seconds, moments later, they were in the common room. Sleepy voices shouted after them.

"Who shouted?"  
"What're you doing?"

The common room was lit by the dim glow of the fire, it was deserted.

"Are you _sure_ you weren't dreaming Ron?"

"I'm telling you! I saw him!"

"What's all this noise?"

"Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed!"

A few more people joined us in the common room, Thalia among them.

"What's happening? A party?" Fred Weasley, Ron's brother, asked.

"Everyone back upstairs!" a red headed boy shouted.

"Perce- Sirius Black!" Ron finally shouted.

The common room went very still.

"Nonsense!" said 'Perce', "You had a nightmare Ron, that's all."

"I'm telling you-"

"What is going on here!" Professor McGonagall shouted as she stormed into the room.

"Nothing professor!" Percy -i think that was his name- said, "My brother Ron here had a nightmare and-"  
"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled, "PROFESSOR! I WOKE UP AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME! WITH A KNIFE!"

Professor McGonagall stared at him.

"Don't be ridiculous Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"

"Ask him!" Ron pointed a shaking finger at the back of the portrait, "Ask him if he saw-"

Glaring suspiciously at Ron, professor McGonagall walked over to the picture and asked the person in the portrait,

"Did you let anyone, besides from me, in after the children went to bed?"

"Why of course good lady," the picture said

"But, but the password!"

"He had 'em, had the whole weeks! Read 'em of a little piece of paper."

Professor McGonagall turned to face the crowd of assembled students, her face was white as chalk.

"Which person," she said, her voice shaking, "which abysmally foolish person wrote this weeks passwords down on a piece of paper and left them lying around?"

there was utter silence, broken by the smallest of terrified squeaks, and a small, shaking had raising into the air. It was Neville Longbottom.

 **A little while later**

Every house had been taken down to the great hall, every student was terrified, Sirius Black had broken into the school, and almost killed a student. There were sleeping bags laid out on the floor, Will had one next to Nico, who was next to Reyna, who was next to Thalia, who was next to Jay, who was next to Arya. After a while, it seemed that everyone was asleep apart from me and Nico. I looked around, the teachers had all disappeared, I leaned over and looked at Neeks, then realized that he was asleep. I smiled to myself, he looked so adorable, his hair was in his eyes, he was breathing softly. I was lucky to have his as my boyfriend. I lay down and closed my eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

 **Nico POV**

Nico looked around, the blood red clouds hung all around him in the air, the black, rocky landscape was covered in monsters, Cyclopes, Hellhounds, Earthborn, and countless other monsters, I yelled out a war cry, drew my sword, and charged. I swung my sword, the blade connecting with monsters arms, legs, necks, heads, I felt something hit my arm, I spun around. It was _him_ Dr Thorn. The Manticore. I yelled out my fiercest war cry yet, one that would scare even my father, and charged. I drove my sword into the creatures heart, it cried out in pain, and I enjoyed it. This was the _thing_ that started everything. It was _his_ fault Bianca was dead, I smiled a grim smile as he turned to dust. Then turned around the monster army, but they were gone, every last one of them. Suddenly I felt alone, scared, how could I get out of here? Then I heard a voice,

"Neeks! Come here!"

I spun around on the ball of my heel, it was Will. I smiled, ran to him, but as I went to hug him, he drew back.

"What are you _doing_?!" Will sounded disgusted, "Get away from me you idiot!"

"Will, I-i what?" what was happening? Why did Will hate me so much? What had I done?

"Leave!" Will walked away from me, saying seven words that broke my heart, "Did you seriously think I loved you?"

I sat down on the floor, but I wouldn't cry, not again, never again. I would never be weak again, never. I stood up to leave, I didn't know how to, but I would find a way, when another voice spoke from behind me.

"Nico?" her voice, I hadn't heard it in years, so long, and I missed her so much. I turned to see my sister, Bianca, standing there, smiling. But then the smile faded from her face, she frowned at me, looking disappointed, then spoke again.

"It's your fault Nico, your fault I died."

"No, Bia, it wasn't! I swear it wasn't!"

"It should've been you Nico, you should've died instead!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Bia!" I was starting to cry now, then a dagger stabbed Bianca through the back, I cried out and threw a knife at her murder, the I came back to reality and saw who it was, Will.

"NO!" I shouted, I couldn't lose him too, "WILL! NO!" I ran to him and heard his last words faintly,

"Never loved you Nico..." I fell to the floor and started to cry, Bia was gone, Will was gone, and it was my fault, all my fault! I curled up into a ball and cried quietly, there was no point in living any-more, no reason. I cried and cried, then felt two hand at my side, I looked up and saw Reyna and Hazel looking down at me, smiling. I gave a watery smile back, then they keeled over, dead. I screamed, cried, hugged their body's along with Will's and Bia's, everyone was dead! Why! I cried and cried, then I heard a voice, it was Will, shaking me.

"Nico! Neeks! Wake up!"

I shot up ad opened my eyes, I was in the great hall, everyone except from me and Will was asleep, I realized I had been having a nightmare, and that it was okay, I wasn't in Tartarus, everyone was safe.

"Come here." Will hugged me tight, and I snuggled close to him, listening to the beat of his heart. He kissed my heart and hugged me tighter, I closed my eyes, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **Unknown POV**

My master was angry, very angry. One of them had been destroyed, and now he was mad. And who else could he take his anger out on but me? I looked around nervously, it was almost ready, it would be ready soon, and then they would be gone. I just had to get one last thing, and It would take a while. It wasn't easy to fly as an eagle to America after all.

 **A/N- Thank you all for reading! Not really sure were this is heading... Just going with the flow! I hope you like this! XD**

 **-Solangelo21**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: If I was RR or JK then I can assure you I would not be writing FanFiction.**

 **Chapter seventeen**

 **Nico POV**

It was lunch time, on Friday. Which meant it was just half the day left 'till our detention. Which was brilliant. Then my mind went to the nightmare last night...

"Nico?" I looked up, Reyna was looking at me concerned, "You alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You just look really upset..."

"It's nothing, just a nightmare..."  
"You need a hug?"

"It's fine."

Reyna nodded, but didn't look like she believed me, great. We finished our food quickly then went to find Will and Thalia, Jay went of with that girl Arya, and we all started to head to potions with the snake, this was going to be _so_ much fun.

"Hey Neeks, can we be partners?" Will asked me when we arrived in the dungeons, I nodded my agreement and we sat down at one of the many tables, Thalia and Reyna paired up and so did Arya and Jay.

"Today we will be blah blah blah blah blah, work blah..." as you can tell, snake didn't actually say 'blah blah blah', but I didn't hear what he did say, so I went with that.

"Will, what are we doing?" I asked.

Will told me and I nodded, "Thanks."

"That's OK."

I went to get the ingredients and Will found the page in our books, as I was passing Ron and Harry's table, I heard the latter say,

"I'm telling you Ron, there's something weird about them, what did Hermione say they might be?"

"I dunno Harry, but is this supposed to be pink?"

"It should be black..."  
"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted as their potion let out sparks of fire. I walked on 'till I got to Will, then sat down. We added the stuff, and soon the potion was a dark grey colour, almost black, I looked over at Jay's, his was black.

Around half an hour later, professor Snake came to inspect our potions, he failed Ron and Harry, and me and Will barely passed, Thalia, Reyna, Arya and Jay all passed, as well as Hermione and her partner. Now there was only one more lesson before our second Divination lesson. We walked up to the tower, and sat down around a table, there were only four seats, so Jay and Arya sat somewhere else.

Barely half way through the lesson, the teacher's voice went all weird, then green smoke started coming out of her mouth and eyes, and she walked towards us.

"No no no..." I heard Thalia mutter, "Please not another prophecy!"

then the teacher started to speak in a raspy voice, facing all four of us.

" _**A half blood of the eldest gods,**_

 _ **Shall reach sixteen against all odds,**_

 _ **And see the world in endless sleep,**_

 _ **The heroes soul, cursed blade shall reap,**_

 _ **A single choice shall end his days,**_

 _ **Olympus to preserve or raze.**_ _"_

She took a deep breath,

" _ **You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,**_

 _ **You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned,**_

 _ **You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,**_

 _ **And you shall fail to save what matters most in the end."**_

Another breath,

" _ **You shall sail the iron ship with warriors made of bone,**_

 _ **You shall find what you seek and make it your own,**_

 _ **But despair for your life entombed within stone,**_

 _ **And fail without friends, to fly home alone."**_

How long until she stopped?

" _ **Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,**_

 _ **One shall be lost In the land without rain,**_

 _ **The bane of Olympus shows the trail,**_

 _ **Campers and Hunters combined prevail,**_

 _ **The titans curse must one withstand,**_

 _ **And one shall perish by a parents hand."**_

Nico and Thalia had tears in their eyes as they remembered Zoe and Bianca.

" _ **You shall delve into the darkness of the endless maze,**_

 _ **The dead, the traitor and the lost one raise,**_

 _ **You shall rise or fall at the ghost king's hand,**_

 _ **The child of Athena's final stand,**_

 _ **Destroy with a heroes final breath,**_

 _ **And lose a love to worse than dead."**_

Will had joined then in quietly crying now,

" **Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,**

 **To storm or fire the world must fall,**

 **An oath to keep with a final breath,**

 **And foes bear arms to the doors of death."**

Reyna joined them.

" _ **Child or lightning, beware the earth,**_

 _ **The giant's revenge, the seven shall birth,**_

 _ **The forge and dove shall break the cage,**_

 _ **And death unleash through Hera's rage."**_

When would it stop?

" _ **Go to Alaska,**_

 _ **Find Thanatos and free him,**_

 _ **Come back by sundown on June 24th or die"**_

" _ **To the north, beyond the gods, lies the legions crown,**_

 _ **Falling from ice, the son of Neptune shall drown."**_

Nico gulped, he new what was next...

" _ **Wisdoms daughter walks alone,**_

 _ **The mark of Athena burns through Rome,**_

 _ **Twins snuff out the angels breath,**_

 _ **Who holds the key to endless death,**_

 _ **Giant's bane stands gold and pale,**_

 _ **Won through pain from a woven jail."**_

The teacher collapsed, and a few students ran forwards to help her, while the others were staring at the Demigods, wondering what on earth was up with them. It was lucky that Hermione wasn't here, or she would have cracked the puzzle of what they were immediately, now they had time to wipe Harry and Ron's memory's. Or something like that.

"What-what _was_ that?" Ron managed.

"None of your business!" I shouted, then I got up and walked out of the room, the others following me. When we were out of sight, I shadow-traveled to the den me and Will had found, grabbing his hand as I left.

 **A/N- Sorry that this is short! And please read,review,follow and favourite! XD**

 **-Solangelo21**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:I do not own PJO or HP... OK? T~T**

 **A/N- Thx to all the guests who are reviewing! Sorry I can't PM you! XD Enjoy!**

 **Chapter eighteen**

 **Unknown POV**

It was done, the plan was in place. Now I just had to wait.

 **Harry POV**

Well _that_ was weird.

It sounded like a prophecy, a lot of prophecy's, but why did It make them so upset?

Should we follow them? We should probably find Hermione first though...

"Hey, Ron," I tried to get my friends attention, and failed. Ever since the thing with Sirius Black and the knife, Ron had been surrounded by girls, and Harry had found it hard to get him away.

"Hey, Ron!" he tried again, successfully this time.

"Yeah?"

"Come with me a second." he grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him away from his 'fans' to a empty hallway. He let go of Ron and they started to walk down the hall.

"There's something up with the Americans." Harry said.

"I know, they keep doing some weird stuff, like, only yesterday, I saw Thalia and Reyna sneaking around. What are they up to?" Ron said quickly.

"Let's find out." I suggested.

"But what about Hermione?" he looked a bit unsure about this plan.

"We'll find her later."

"Well, OK then..." Ron still looked unsure.

"Wait, shh, what's that?" I whispered, hearing a sound from around the corner.

"Um, what?"

"Listen..."

Laughing could be heard, and quite loud too.

We sneaked 'round the corner and I spotted a small bench that had been moved from the side of the wall, and there was a hole beside it. Weird. He motioned for Ron to stay where he was and crept up to the hole, then he snuck a look 'round the edge and spotted two people.

Nico and Will.

 **Jason POV**

I had a great idea, and as I did with all my great ideas, I had to tell Percy.

"PERCY! HEY PERCY!" I yelled as I ran to his cabin, knocking loudly on the door when I arrived.

He opened the door to see me bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Jason? What is it?"

"I just had the BEST IDEA EVER!"

"WHAT IS IT?!"

"WE SHOULD GO AND SEE NEEKS AS HIS WIZARD SCHOOL!"  
"YEAH! LET'S GO SEE OUR LIL BRO!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP SHOUTING!" Annabeth's voice came from the Athena cabin, "FOR THE GODS OF OLYMPUS IT'S ONLY 4AM!"

"SORRY!" Percy shouted back to her, then led me inside.

"So, when should we leave?" Percy asked me once we were sitting down on a sofa.

"I was thinking tomorrow, and we won't tell him so it will be a surprise." I told him.

"And we would bet to see Solangelo!" Percy sounded really exited.

"Who else should we bring?" I said.

"Probably Annabeth, Piper, Hazel and Frank, and Leo-" Percy's voice cracked at the end as he remembered our friends death, "Um, not Leo but yeah...

Then there was a crash from outside.

Both me and Percy grabbed our swords and ran outside, only to see a familiar bronze dragon standing outside the big house, we both shouted at the same time,

"LEO!" and ran towards our friend. Leo jumped of Festus back and helped someone else down, she was beautiful.

Her hair was an adorable caramel colour, and her eyes were dark almond.

Leo turned to face us and shouted, "PERCY! JASON!" Before running towards us, we both punched him in the arm and shouted,

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?! WE THOUGHT YOU FLIPPING DIED!"

"Ogygia, that's were I was, with the beautiful Calypso." he grabbed his friend and pulled her towards us, "This is ,my girlfriend, Calypso."

"Hey!" she sounded happy to just be free, I knew here story, she had been cursed to stay on Ogygia for ever.

"LEO!" The shout came from a few metres away, where we all turned to see Piper Running over to us.

"WHERE THE FRICK WERE YOU?!" Piper shouted, punching Leo playfully in the arm, then hugging him. Before proceeding to punch him again and me having to pull her back.

"Ogygia, with Cal." Came Leo's answer.

"LEO VALDEZ!" came an angry shout from the Athena cabin, and then Annabeth was storming over to us. "Where were you?!" she sounded more calm than the rest of us.

"Calypso, Ogygia, Festus, Explosion, Boom." Was Leo's reply.

"Great explanation, Repair boy." Piper said.

"I try."

Over the course of the next hour or two, lot's of people punched Leo, welcomed Calypso, and cursed Leo for waking them up at 4am. Oh and then Chiron took them to the Big house to sleep.

 **The next day**

I still couldn't believe that Leo was alive.

And that he had been on Ogygia this whole time. I mean, he could have at least Iris messaged us! But at least he was back, and we were going to that Wizard school today, that was good.

"Jason?" I heard a voice from outside.

I walked to the door and opened it to see Chiron.

"Hey Chiron." I greeted him.

"Hello Jason, would you follow me please?"

"Sure." we walked of to the Big house, where I saw Leo, Calypso, Hazel, Frank, Percy, Piper and Annabeth waiting.  
"Sooooo, anyone gonna say why we're here?" Leo asked.

"Percy has asked me if the eight of you can go to Hogwarts to see Nico, Will, Thalia and Reyna. I have agreed to this, and you Will be staying there for a week before leaving. The entire school believes that you are exchange students checking out the school, please let it stay this way." He took a breath, "Your friends do not know you are coming, and there is no time to let them know. You will be given wands that Hecate has kindly made for you, and you were all blessed with Magical powers the second you entered this room. Any questions?"

"When do we leave?" Calypso asked.

"This evening."  
"When do we get our wands?" Hazel said.

"In a moment."  
"Are we allowed to use our Demigod powers there?" Annabeth said.  
"No, they must not find out that you are Demigods, so no powers." When no-one else spoke up Chiron continued, "Now you can all have your wands."

he grabbed eight long thin boxes from the table and opened the first one,

"Percy," the boy walked forwards, " 10 inches, Birch wood, hippocampi scale core."

"Leo," the boy walked forwards, "11 inches, Holly wood, flame core."

"Calypso," the girl walked forwards, "10 inches, Willow wood, Moonlace core."

"Annabeth," the girl walked forwards, "12 inches, Olive wood, owl feather core."

"Frank," the boy walked forwards, "10 inches, Pine wood, Imperial gold core."

"Hazel," the girl walked forwards, "12 inches, Hazel wood, diamond core."

"Jason," I walked forwards, "12 inches, Ash wood, Venti core."

"Piper," the girl walked forwards, "10 inches, Maple wood, Love crystal core." **(Just act like that exists please!)**

We all thanked Chiron and went to pack our stuff.

I shoved some ambrosia into a zip lock bag, and some nectar into a flask, you never knew when you would need it. Then I shoved that and some clothes, as well as a silver dagger and a plate and cup from camp into my backpack. That was probably all I needed. I knew it would take a long time to get there tonight, so I lay down on my bed and went to sleep.

 **Time skip to that night**

I joined my friends outside the big house, where eight Pegasi were waiting for us. I recognized Blackjack, Guido and Porkpie, but the others were new. I walked over to a white one I didn't recognize, and climbed up onto it's back. Percy got on Blackjack, Annabeth on Porkpie, Hazel on a brown one, Frank on a grey one, Piper on Guido, Leo on a black and brown one, and Calypso on another brown one. Chiron came out to us and started to speak,

"Now, Percy and Hazel, Zeus has promised me that he will not strike you down, so you should be safe. You will not be partaking in any of the classes at Hogwarts, and your Pegasi will take you straight there and back in a week. Please say hello to Nico, Will, Thalia and Reyna for me, and good luck." and with that, the Pegasi took of, and we started our journey to Hogwarts.

 **A/N- Wow this took a while, sorry about that, I have a massive case of writers block. This chapter is mostly filler, but also helps the story, so yeah. Thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing, thanks for following, thanks for favourting. I will upload again by next Sunday at the latest, and thank you again! XD**

 **-Solangelo21**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

 **Nico POV**

As I walked down to the lake with Will, Thalia and Reyna, I heard someone gasp nearby, I looked over to them, it was Jay.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Look!" he pointed at the sky and I turned to see a group of eight Pegasi flying towards us, most of them with riders wearing purple or orange t-shirts. I could recognize Annabeth's blonde hair, and Percy's black hair, as well as someone I thought I would never see again, Leo Valdez.

"WILL!" I shouted, grabbing his arm and pointing at our friends, "Look!"

"Oh my GODS!" he shouted, then Reyna and Thalia looked up too, and started shouting as well. By now there was a large group of students and teachers by the lake, almost the whole school it looked like, wow. How were we going to explain this one?

A few moments later, the group of demigods had landed, and the headmaster was walking up to them to find out what was going on.

"Hello, I am professor Dumbledoor, and welcome to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry, who may I ask, are you?"

"Hi!" Percy said, "I'm Percy Jackson, this is Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Calypso, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang. Were from Nico, Will, Thalia and Reyna's school, our teacher told us we could come visit them for a while, if that's OK with you?"

"Of course it's OK, you will have to be sorted though, we will do that tonight at the feast." and with that, the strange old headmaster walked away.  
"Leo Valdez!" the four of us shouted, storming over to him and taking turns to punch his shoulder, "Where the hell were you?!"

"Long story, tell you later. What's all this about being sorted?"  
"Sorted into a house, I'm Slytherin, so is Reyna, Will and Thalia are Gryffindor."

"OK, which house is best?"

"Everyone thinks that their house is the best."

"Oh, OK."  
"Oh, and guys?"  
"Yeah?"

"There's more of us here, more half-bloods."

"What?!"  
"Yeah, this is Jay, we don't know who his mum is yet though."

"Hi!" Jay said happily, "I'm Jay Hunter."

"Nice to meet you Jay, you already know our names." Piper said  
"Yeah," there was an awkward pause for a moment broken by Calypso.

"What do you guys want to do?" she asked.  
"I want to go swimming!" Percy shouted.  
"You sure me Hazel and Jason can?"  
"Sure! My dad won't kill you!"

"OK, let's go." Annabeth said, with that, we all ran towards the water, and Jay cast a spell to turn all of our clothes into swimming costumes. This might actually not be so bad.

I looked at what I was wearing, black swimming trunks, Will had yellowy-orange trunks, Percy had trunks the same colour as his eyes, Jason had light blue, Leo orange, Frank green, and Jay dark blue. Reyna had a purple swimsuit, Thalia had a light blue one, Calypso had a white one, Annabeth's was grey, Piper's was a multicoloured one, like her eyes, and Hazel's was a golden brown.

"Let's gooooooooooo!" Percy shouted, running at the water like an over exited five year old.

"Wait up Seaweed brain!" Annabeth called, running after him.

"You do know there's a giant squid in the lake right?" a voice said from behind us, I turned to see Hermione, Ron and Harry standing behind us.

"We'll be fine Hermione, no need to worry." Thalia said.  
"Alright, just thought I'd warn you."

Then a shout came from the middle of the lake where Percy was, "I found a squid! A giant squid!"

"Is he in trouble?" Harry asked.  
"Nah, he's a good swimmer, he'll be fine." Will said, then grabbed my hand and dragged me to the water.

"Mind if we join you?" Ron asked.

"Sure!" Leo shouted to them.

Jay performed the spell on the golden trio, and then Harry was in green trunks, Ron orange, and Hermione had a purple swimsuit on. Ron cheered and him and Harry ran into the lake, while Hermione thanked Jay and ran after them.

"Come on Neeks!" Will shouted, I turned around and saw my boyfriend standing ankle deep in the water, I smiled to myself and ran after him.

 **A few hours later**

 **Will POV**

Jason had come up with the brilliant idea of jumping into the lake from the backs of the Pegasi, and now it was my go. Neeks was after me, and he had said he would only do it if I did it first, so I had to.

"Three, two, one, JUMP!" Leo yelled from bellow me, I grinned and leaped of the back of Blackjack.

The water came rushing towards me, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Percy make it so I wouldn't go 'splat' on impact. The water was cool and well, wet. I surfaced grinning, and swam over to Nico.

"Your go now Neeks!"

"... Fine." the son of Hades reluctantly agreed, but Jason had to go up with him so Zeus wouldn't kill him.

"Three, two, one, JUMP!" Leo and I yelled at the same time, and then Nico leaped of Blackjack's back, landing in the water with a splash a few seconds before Jason jumped.

 **That evening.**

 **Nico POV**

We had all come up from the lake a few hours ago, and now we were sitting in the great hall, waiting for the others to be sorted. A few more minuets passed, then professor McGonagall brought in the sorting hat and a stool, and picked up a scroll that appeared out of no-where.

"Jason Grace." she called out, Jason walked up and sat down on the stool, then she placed the hat on his head.

A few moments passed, then; "GRYFFINDOR!"

Jason walked over to Will and Thalia, while Piper got called to the front.

"Piper McLean!"

"SLYTHERIN!" Piper came over to me, Reyna and Jay and sat down.

"Leo Valdez!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
"Annabeth Chase!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Percy Jackson"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Hazel Levesque!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Frank Zhang!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Calypso!"

The hat was quiet for longer than with the others, almost three minuets before it bellowed out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

 **A/N- Sorry that this is so short, where you happy with the sorting? It took me ages to figure out what house to put Calypso in, and I'm still not sure. I also kinda wish that I had put Will in Hufflepuff now, but oh well... XD**

 **-Solangelo21**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

 **Harry POV**

"So, it's Jason right?" Hermione asked the newest member of Gryffindor  
"Yeah, I'm Thalia's brother." the boy said.

"Really?" Ron said, "I didn't know she had siblings!"  
"I thought he was dead for a while, and you don't know everything about me Ronald." Thalia snapped.

"Sheesh, sorry."

"What our first lesson tomorrow Hermione?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Um, Potions with the Slytherins."

"Yay." I said, with zero excitement.

"I know right?" Will's voice had exactly zero excitement.

"Come on, it can't be that bad can it?" Jason asked.

 **Time skip to in the morning.**

"I was wrong!" Jason moaned, "It _is_ that bad."

"Do you have something to say Mr. Grace?" Snape's voice came from the front of the room.

"Uh, no sir?" Jason muttered as Malfoy sniggered.

"Anyway, as I was saying before Mr. Grace interrupted..." I tuned him out and instead studied the new Slytherins.

First there was Piper; she was really _really_ pretty, and she didn't even look like she was wearing any make-up! I was pretty sure that she would get asked out a _lot_ before the year was over.

Then there was Reyna; she was also quite pretty, but she had more of a 'don't mess with me' vibe than Piper did.

There was also Percy; he was tall, he looked really strong too, and while his raven black hair reminded me of my own, his eyes were a different story. They were an ocean green, where as mine were more of a dark green, his eyes seemed older too, like they had seen too much.

Then we had Annabeth; she had grey eyes, eyes that seemed to bore into you, eyes that seemed to know everything, eyes that looked older than they were. Her blonde princess curls made her look beautiful, and she looked strong to, but her and Percy were obviously together, they were constantly hugging, kissing and holding hands.

Now Leo; he looked like a trouble maker, the Latino had impish face, and his dark hair was messy, his eyes had that a mischievous glint in them that made you know he was trouble.

"Harry! Psst!" Ron whispered in my ear, "What do you think of the newest members of Slytherin?"  
"They look OK, they might not be that bad," I muttered back, "But you never know with Slytherins..."  
The rest of the lesson went by in a drag, Snape gave us homework, and we all left the dungeon groaning, ugh.

"Hey, Potter!" I heard someone shout from behind me.

I turned, "Malfoy." I growled.

"I heard-" he was cut of by someone making their way out of class.  
"Piss of Ferret." Nico grumbled, pushing Malfoy out of his way as he left the potions room.

"And why should I do that di Angelo?" 

"Because otherwise I'll make you." Nico Growled, making Malfoy walk of in a mood.

"Thanks." I said gratefully.

"He deserves it." Nico replied, before walking of in the direction of the other Americans, Will, Jason and Thalia ran after him, leaving me with Ron and Hermione.

"There's something up with them," Hermione muttered, "i just need to figure out what..." She set off, and me and Ron could only guess where to.

"The library." Ron groaned, "Not again!" But we followed her anyway, having to run to catch up.

 **Nico POV**

We had all rushed into the room of requirement, leaving Jay to hang out with Arya, I swear there was something between them... never mind, darn ADHD.

"So, remind me why you're all here?" Thalia asked, "Because it's going to take a _lot_ of explaining."  
"Um, uh, we wanted to see our bro, Nico, so we, uh, dragged the others here to visit you all..." Jason mumbled, while Percy looked around for an escape exit.  
"Are you kidding?!" Reyna exclaimed.  
"No?" Percy tried.

"Wrong answer Kelp Head." Thalia growled, "You could have blown our cover!"  
"Sorry, but we _really_ wanted to see Nico and talk to him about-"

"Stuff that you don't need to know about!" I shouted, grabbing Will, Percy and Jason, then shadow-traveling to the Den.  
"What was that for?" Percy asked, confused, while Will was busy lecturing me about not using my 'underworldy powers'.

"You could fade again Nico! You only recently shadow-traveled to Britain, from AMERICA!"

"I'm fine Will, just leave it!"  
Will grumbled, but shut up anyway.

"Why didn't you want us telling them about Solangelo?" Percy asked.

"Solangelo?" Will asked.  
"Your ship name Solace," Jason said, exasperated,"we also need to have a chat with you about dating our bro Nico here."  
"We have a ship name?" I asked.

"Duh, yes." Percy said.

"Anyway, do Thalia and Reyna not know about you two?" Jason questioned them, looking surprised.

"No, we haven't told anyone here, only you two know." Will said.

"Yeah, about that..."  
"Who did you tell?" I asked.  
"Piper, Annabeth, Leo, Calypso, Frank and Hazel, right answer?"  
"Wrong answer Perc."  
"Can we just go back so that me and Jase can give Will a talk?"  
"We don't need to do that!"  
"Yes we do Will, yes we do."

"UH!" Will groaned, I smiled happily and shadow-traveled us back to the room of requirement.

 **Time skip to the next day**

 **Harry POV**

"Why do we have _so much_ homework!" Ron cried, "It's so unfair!"  
"Just deal with it Ronald!" Hermione shouted.

"Hey guys, can we do this later? Please?" I asked, closing my book and standing up, "We've been in this library for hours! Like, 30 million!"

"Harry, you're over exaggerating, we've only been here for 3 hours."  
"I know Hermione, 3 hours!" I shouted, grabbing my book and going to check it out, Ron and Hermione behind me. We got out our books and walked off to the Gryffindor common room.

As we were walking we bumped into one of the new Hufflepuff's- I think her name was Hazel?- She seemed to be in a hurry, because all she did was apologize and run off.

"Let's follow her!" Ron voiced my thoughts.

"Are you su-" Hermione was cut off by the two other Hufflepuff's running past us and after hazel, "OK, Let's follow them."

We ran after them, and as we ran 'round the corner, we saw them disappear through a large set of double doors, we ran at the doors, but they disappeared before we got to them, crap.

"They're up to something," Hermione said as we walked back to our dorms, "I'm sure of it."

"And whatever it is," I told her and Ron, "We're gonna find out."

 **A/N- Does this count as a cliffhanger? Thank you sooooo sooooo sooooo sooooo sooooo much for reading this! I hope you like this, please review as it motivates me to write faster and that means more chapters! Next update is on or before the 18th of November! Hopefully and probably sooner! But better safe than sorry. Please tell me if you like this! And favourite and follow if you like, I can't force you to! :)**

 **-Solangelo21**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own SHIT! OK?!**

 **Chapter twenty-one**

 **Unknown POV**

I had the last thing, now I needed to get there, that part would be hard, especially as my plan had gone wrong before I even did it! Ugh! He was going to be sooooo mad at me! I quickly checked my watch, 6.30, perfect, none of those wizards will be up, but that son of Apollo might be a problem... Never mind, I can deal with him when the time comes.

 **A few hours earlier**

 **Nico POV**

The second I woke up, I could tell something was wrong, then I figured out what it was, Percy was screaming, a nightmare. I ran over to him and tried to wake him up, it didn't work. So I shadow-traveled to the girls rooms and woke Annabeth up, shadow-traveling back to Percy.

"Percy, Percy!" Annabeth shouted, running to her boyfriend and holding him tight, somehow managing to wake him up, he sobbed quietly when he saw her, before holding onto her tightly.

"It's OK, your in Nico's weird magic school OK? No down in the pit, and I'm here, and it's all fine. OK?" She murmured reassuringly.  
"I-i was, y-you were, a-and t-then I..." Percy trailed of and Annabeth hugged him tightly, before standing up and announcing they were going to the common room. They walked of, and as they did, the ferret turned to face me, a sneer on his face.

I was still pissed of that the rooms had been changed round, it was now Jay, me, Percy, Leo, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle in one room-why Dumbledoor thought that was a good idea, I have no clue- which of course meant Malfoy and his gang had been doing their best to piss Nico off. Which he _really_ enjoyed.

"What's up with your friend di Angelo? Is he a cry baby? Did the baby have a nightmare?"  
Draco said.

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy, I don't have time for your shit, OK?" I muttered, knowing Malfoy wouldn't listen.

"Does he need his girlfriend to come running every time he has a nightmare? What a wimp!"  
"I said shut up Malfoy!" I shouted, and at the same time, Leo growled out,

"I will fucking kill you."

"What's wrong with him? Does he-"  
"He has PTSD, OK?! Now shut the FUCK up, go to sleep or something. Just stay out of my way, or I _will_ end you, got it?!" I shouted, Percy may be an oblivious idiot, but he was practically my brother, and _no-one_ hurt my brothers, ha, maybe I should've been in Hufflepuff... stupid ADHD.

I stormed down the stairs, Leo and Jay following me, and we found Piper, Reyna, Annabeth and Percy sitting on a couch, Percy probably didn't need them all here, but I guess it was more for show than anything. To show Percy they were there for him, and to show git's like Malfoy that if you messed with one of us, you messed with us all.

"You wanna talk about it?" Leo asked Percy,

"Nah, sorry to wake you all up... we should probably go back to bed, training and stuff in the morning... what time is it?" Percy told him, directing the last part at Annabeth.

"4.45, we have to get up at 8 too!" The blond cried.

"Crap!" Leo said, "See you later guys! McShizzle needs his beauty sleep!" the Latino ran up the stairs, and soon the rest of us were doing the same.

I walked back to my bed, still feeling like something was wrong, but I didn't know what, so I lay back down and closed my eyes.

 **A few hours later**

 **Will POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, I leaned over to turn it off and saw the time, 6.30 am. Time to get up.

I groaned as I got out of bed, quickly grabbing my clothes and changing into them before grabbing my wand and my bow and quiver-which Hazel had very kindly disguised as two charms that attached to my CHB necklace- and walked out of my dorm, careful not to wake Frank and the others as I did so.

A few minuets later, I was walking out the doors and heading to the lake.

"Wow." I muttered as I saw the vast sum of water, the rising sun making it sparkle like the stars. It was, to put it simply, beautiful.

I walked over to it and sat underneath a large oak tree, I had no idea why it was there, but it was nice, so I didn't complain. I sat there and watched as the sun rose, and just as my watch beeped 7am, I heard a noise from behind me, I turned to see a tall man who looked like he was in his mid-twenties, with tanned skin, muscles, vivid green eyes and jet black hair, I could tell instantly he was a Demigod from the celestial gold dagger by his side, and the fact that he had an aura of power around him. He must have been a Wizard too, because he was currently pointing a wand at me. Great.

"Will Solace, you're coming with me." The man growled.

"Oh yeah? And what if I don't want to?" I stalled, knowing he would stun or kill me before I had time to grab my wand, let alone attack him.

The man smirked, the looked around as if to make sure there was no-one in sight.

"Then this, STUPIFY!" He yelled, and before I knew it, I was unable to move.

"I expected more of you son of Apollo, but never mind, this is easier anyway." he then muttered something under his breath, and my vision faded to black, my last thought of what Nico would do, and if he would be safe.

 **Nico POV**

Uh, I looked at my new watch that Leo had given me this morning, it was 8.30, where was he?

"Hey, Hazel?" I called to my sister as I passed the Hufflepuff table, "Do you know where Will is?"  
"No, I thought you would..." Her voice trailed off towards the end.

No, no no no no no! Will can't be missing, what if a monster took him? Like Dr. Thorn took Annabeth that one time by the cliff?! What was I going to do if he was de- No, I would have felt it if he was dead, but maybe it was worth checking anyway...

"Listen, Hazel," I turned to face my sister and Frank, "You have to tell the others I'll be back soon, OK?"  
"Why? Where are you going Nico?" Her voice was worried, but I had to go! I had to find Will!  
"To see dad, OK?" I said, already walking away.

"Nico! Wait!" She shouted, and half the hall turned silent, turned there heads.  
"Nico di Angelo get back here right now!" She cried, running after me as fast as she could. I had to tell her something. I turned to her,

"Look, Hazel, I have to OK? I have to know if he's hurt, if he's OK, you know what could happen to him, and you know I have to go."  
"Doesn't mean I have to like it."  
I looked at her for a moment, before hugging her and running to the shadows.

I made sure I was out of sight before letting the shadows engulf me.

It was time to pay a visit to my father.

 **A/N- So, I am sooooooo sorry that this hasn't come out sooner, I don't really have any excuse, so yeah... but I do promise that I will try to update every Sunday, thank you to every single person who has taken time out of their day to review, and sorry to the guest that I can't reply to you, but thank you anyway for reviewing! I now know were I'm going with this story, so that's good, and yeah. Sorry this chapter is so short, hope you liked it anyway! Who do you think the unknown person is? XD**

 **-Solangelo21**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP** _ **or**_ **HOO, OK?**

 **Demeter1010-** _Write sooner!_

I will try to, but at the moment I have to catch up on work and stuff, so for now I will update every Sunday, or at least try to.

 **And now,**

 **Chapter twenty-two**

 **Nico POV**

As I stared at my father, I still couldn't believe what I had done. I had just made a scene, in front of _the entire hall_. About _Will._ Who might not even be missing, he wasn't dead, I knew that much at least. But Hazel didn't know where he was, and I didn't either.

"Are you _sure_ you didn't overreact son?" The god of the underworld said, looking tired.

"I probably did, sorry to bother you father." And with that, he shadow-travelled away, only to find himself standing right in front of none other than Arya Woods. Well fuck.

"I-what-Nico?" She said, and he knew he couldn't use the mist on her, she was either a Demigod or clear-sighted mortal.

"Um..." His mind went blank.

"Did, did you just... come out of the shadows?" She said, sounding amazed.

"I, uh, yeah..." he muttered, how was he going to get out of this one? If only Will were here!  
"Sorry, I got to go, I need to find Will." He said, trying to escape without rousing any more suspicion.

"Will? Oh, I saw him this morning."  
"What?! Where?!" He exclaimed.

"I saw him out by that oak tree, you know, the one by the lake. But I didn't see him come back in..."  
"Thanks!" He yelled, already running to find Jay. He was great at this magic stuff, what with him being a Wizard and all, hang on, wasn't Jay technically a DemiWizard? Weird, but cool.

"Nico!" I heard someone shout, and the b

Next minute I ran into none other than Hermione Granger. This day just kept getting better and better.

"Um, sorry Hermione!" I said, before running of once more.

A few minutes later, I was standing in front of Jay, who had been chatting with Leo about something I most likely didn't want to know about.

"Nico, where were you?" He said, "The entire school is talking about this morning!"

"I went to see my dad." I replied bluntly.

"You, what?!" Leo exclaimed, jumping up from his seat.

"I. Went. To. See. My. Dad." I repeated.

"Yes, I heard that, but why?!"  
"To find out if he knew where Will is."  
"Oh."  
"Jay," I said, turning to my friend, "You need to come with me." And with that. I dragged him out to the tree where Will had last been seen.

"He was here alright," Jay said," And it looks like he didn't want to leave either." He pointed to a mark on a tree, it was a small 'N', most likely for Nico. Well isn't this great!

"Who took him? Can you tell?" I asked, my anger growing steadily, whoever had taken Will would pay.

"I think it was a Demigod-Wizard, I'm guessing Ares."  
"Ok, we need to go to the others, and someone needs to tell Dumbledore about all of this."  
"Does he know, about us?"

"No, none of the teachers do, and it needs to stay that way."  
"Got it. Let's go."  
And with that said, we walked up to the castle.

 **Will POV**

The first thing I did when I woke up was look around. I was in a small room, it had a large iron door, most likely locked, and a tray on the ground. The tray had some food on it, and a bottle of water. I wasn't restrained in any way, but they had taken my bow and arrow beads of my CHB necklace. Crap.

"Well, well, well. if it isn't Will Solace. I wonder, do you remember me? No, I didn't think so…" A voice said from behind me, I spun around, and saw my captor.

"Who are you then?" I asked.

"You really don't remember an old, _friend_?" The guy said, and then it hit me.

"P-Phoenix?"

"That's right, did you miss me?"

I backed away from him, paling rapidly. No. No it couldn't be him, but it was. And I knew it.

"But you, you died!"  
"Nah, I just made you think I did."  
"Why am I here?"  
"Why would I tell you."

I glared at him, and he sighed.  
"I thought we could have a little chat first, catch up on things, like… your new boyfriend."  
"Leave Nico out of this, what do you want?"  
"That's a little mean don't you think?"  
"Why am I here?" I repeated.

"You mean you really don't know?"  
"No."  
Phoenix smirked, before walking out of the door, and locking it behind him.

I sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall.

What did It mean, that _he_ was here? And _why_ was he here? Who was he working for? Voldemort? Why had he wanted to talk about Nico? Was he in danger?

Then it dawned on me, I was bait.

 **Phoenix POV**

I faced my master, he had tortured me when I had found the diadem, and again when I had failed to capture the girl, and again when I had returned with Will earlier, I was starting to get the sense that he hated me…

"Come here Demigod." My masters voice echoed through the room. And I walked obediently up to him, kneeling before him.

"You did well, for once. I shall not punish you, but make sure that son of Hades finds the Apollo kid, and that he comes alone, or you _will_ be punished. Am I understood?"  
"Yes master."  
"Good, now go, I am tired of mortals."

I shivered, but not from the cold, and walked quickly away.

 **Harry POV**

I was _so_ tired, I just wanted to go to sleep, but I still had to walk back to my bed, and that meant getting up.

I put my book down and sat up, before leaving the library at the speed of a snail.

"NICO! Calm down, please!" I heard a voice say from around the corner, "I'm sure he's OK!"  
"He was KIDNAPED Hazel, KIDNAPED! And none of us have any idea where he is!"  
"I-NICO! Come back here!" Then there was the sound of footsteps, people running. I slipped on my invisibility cloak, and followed them.

When I stopped, I scene I saw shocked me, it was Nico Di Angelo, with that girl Hazel Levesque, and as I watched, Nico seemed to wrap himself in shadows, before disappearing into them. WHAT?! HOW?!  
"Nico! You idiot of a brother! Come back!" Hazel yelled, before running of down the hall, trying to find her brother.

When I got back to the Gryffindor common room, I grabbed Hermione and Ron, and pulled them off to a side, well away from Thalia and Jason, hang on, where was Will? Never mind.

I told them everything that had happened, and what Nico had done. And then Hermione got a look on her face, an 'I knew it!' face.

"I _knew_ it!" she said, see told you so, "I _knew_ they were Demigods!"

 **A/N-Oooooh, they found out! Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! XD  
-Solangelo21**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or PJO, OK?**

 **Chapter twenty-three**

 **Nico POV**

Two days, and I still had no idea where Will was.

Dumbledore had been told but nobody could find him. I would have just shadow-travelled around England, but not only did I know I would fade, so did Hazel. I had told her I wouldn't go looking for Will, unless it had been three days and there had been no progress.

One day to go.

 **Harry POV**

Today was the day, I was going to confront Nico Di Angelo, and he would tell me the truth. Hopefully. Most likely not.

I walked into the great hall, and over to the Slytherin table, Ron and Hermione following close behind.

"Nico," I said when we got there, "Can we talk to you please?" He nodded, and followed us over to a corner where nobody could hear us speak.

"What do you want Potter?" He said, and I noticed he looked tired, and that his hair was a mess.

"To tell you that we know, about you." I said, trying to be intimidating.

Nico simply raised an eyebrow, "What about me?"  
"That you're a Demigod." Hermione said, "And that the others are too."  
"How did you figure that one out?"  
"A book."  
"Of course, a book. You should hang out with Annabeth sometime, she likes books too."  
"So, are you a Demigod?"  
He looked like he was contemplating his answer, "Yes, yes I am."  
I drew in a deep breath, "And the others?"

"Them too."  
I sighed in relief. That wasn't so hard.

"I've got to go, but meet us in the room of requirement at midnight, Thalia and Jason will tell you were to go." And with that, he left.

I looked at my friends, and we came to the silent agreement we would go.

 **Arya POV**

I needed to talk to Jay, ask him about Nico, I knew he would tell me, he was my best friend after all.

"Jay!" I called when I saw him.

"Arya?" He asked, coming closer.

I grinned, "Yeah, I need to talk to you, come on." I grabbed his hand, and pulled him off to the side.

"What's all of this about Arya?"

I was about to tell him when a bright light appeared over my head, and the look on Jay's face was… definitely surprised.

"You-you're a, a Demigod?" He asked, wait, what?!  
"A-a what?" I asked, then looked up to where I saw a golden lyre floating above me.

"That's the sign for Apollo. That means you're a Demigod." He grinned, "Follow me."

What?

 **Nico POV**

Today seemed to be a day for discoveries, first the golden trio find out about us, and _now_ Arya's been claimed as a daughter of Apollo!

What next?

"Nico! Look what I found!"  
Oh come on!  
I turned to see none other than _Hermione Granger_ running towards me.

What?

"Uh, hi?" I try.

"Hi!" Hermione beamed, "I found something out that might help you find Will!" 

**Jay POV**

I couldn't believe Arya was a Demigod! A child of Apollo! Wow.

 _I wonder when I'll get claimed..._

I had talked to Annabeth about it, the most likely godly parents for me were Hecate or Athena, I would be happy with either.

"Jay!" Arya's voice jolted me out of my thoughts, and I turn to see her running in my general direction, before she crashes into me.

And before I can do anything, I'm falling backwards, landing on the hard, cold, stone floor with a cry.

"Oh no! Sorry!" Arya cried, reaching out to offer her hand, which I took gratefully, before she helped me up.

"Nah, it's alright, why are you running down the corridors though?" I said, brushing the dust of my cloak.

"Oh. Yeah, Nico wants us all to go to that room... the, er-" She said, looking like she was trying to remember.

"The Room of Requirement?" I asked with a grin.  
"Yeah! That's the one!" she said, before shooting me a look like she wasn't sure if I was mocking or helping her.  
"Great, let's go then." I said, already walking off.

 **Nico POV**

I looked around the room, it was bigger than before, and there was a campfire in the centre, surounded by pillows and there was even a sofa-which was currently taken up by Reyna and Thalia- it was also dark, and there were starts on the ceiling that looked quite real. I turned my attention to the people in the room, there was me, Jay, Arya, Thalia, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Calypso, Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

Will should be here.

Not wherever the Hades it was that he had been taken.

"Alright, Hermione says that she thinks a tracking spell might work, so we're going to try that first." My gaze travelled to Hazel, and she met my eyes with the same determination I new was in my own, "If that doesn't work, then I'm using plan B."  
"What's plan B?" Percy asked.

"The plan where Nico travels around the world looking for his boyfriend." Hazel said, before throwing her hand up to her mouth, her eyes wide.

Ah.

So, at least that was out there now.

"WHAT!" Reyna yelled a few seconds later, "NICO DI ANGELO!" She turned to face me, jumping out of her seat as she did so, "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU TWO WERE FINALLY DATING?!" Her face was livid.

Shit.

"I, uh, I was going to!" I tried unsuccessfully to calm her down.

"How long have you been dating Nico?!"  
"Not long, a few days I think."  
"Well, at least it's not a week or a month." Reyna grumbled, sitting back down.

"OK, now that that's over, can you please do the spell Hermione?" Jay asked, not seeming surprised in the slightest that they were dating.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Hermione squeaked. Before muttering some weird Latin or something, along with, 'Will Solace'.

Almost instantly, a black screen of mist appeared, and there was a yellow dot in the bottom right corner, right next to a word that I couldn't quite make out.

"What does that say?" I asked, a pit of dread opening in my chest.

Arya got up and walked closer to it, before she turned to me and I knew what two words she would say, the ones that would rip open a hole in my chest, because Will couldn't possibly be _there_ , how would he have got there, I knew he was still alive but how would he survive the fall? How would he survive the poison? What if he died? I would have to _go back there_ , it dawned to me that Arya hadn't even spoken yet, maybe I was over-reacting, Will couldn't possibly be in-

"Where's Tartarus?"

It all happened to quickly, first Annabeth and Percy let out matching cries of horror, then all the demigods except Arya and Jay froze, there eye's wide, and then the golden trio looked at everybody confused, and then I finally noticed that I wasn't breathing, but that didn't matter, because the memories were coming to me quickly, and my vision was failing me, it was growing harder and harder to do _anything_ , and then I saw Hazel look at me, and the last thing I saw before everything faded to black was her golden eyes stretching wide, and her running towards me as I fell forwards to the fire.

 **A/N-Hi! I'm not dead! Sorry this is so so late, I've had a lot going on lately, and I've been too tired to o anything, but here it is! I did it! Hopefully you liked this chapter, because I've had to re-write it around 5 times already! Please review as it motivates me to write faster, I try to reply to everyone who reviews, but I can't reply to guest's or certain people, so sorry about that! Thank you so much to everyone who does so much as read this, It means a lot to me. XD**

 **-Solangelo21**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. PJO. Nor do I own HP.**

 **A/N- Hey! Sorry that this is so so so late! I've had a lot going on in my life with Christmas coming up and everything! I just want to say that the next update will be on New years eve!**

 **Nico POV**

My first thought when I woke up was 'Will!'. He was in Tar- the pit, he was in the pit. And most likely as bait for me. That thought just made my mood worse.

I opened my eyes and looked around me, I seemed to be in the infirmary, not at camp, but Hogwarts.

And Will wasn't here.

I sat up, and realized that I wasn't alone, Percy and Annabeth were sitting on one of the beds, hugging each other, tears were streaming down Annabeth's face. She must have had a nightmare.

Then I recalled on my nightmare I'd had when I passed out.

It had been terrible, one of the worst I'd had yet.

It was only then that I noticed the tears running down my face, I hadn't even realized I was crying.

It was strange, ever since we had arrived at Hogwarts, I either had no nightmares, or the worst ones. Ones that made me cry, scream. It must have been the same for Percy and Annabeth.

"Nico!" I heard someone call from behind me, I turned around to see Hazel running up to me, crushing me in a hug before I could do a thing.

"Hey Hazel." I said, my voice cracked and throat stinging.

"Nico!" She said again, "I thought you were in a death-trance or something!"  
"Why?" I could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Well, after Hermione said that word, you-you sort of just- well, your eyes went all weird, and you turned really pale, and you started stumbling, and then-then you fell into the fire!"  
"How am I not burnt then?"  
"I caught you, and then your eyes were completely black, and it was the same with Percy and Annabeth," I turned to look at said couple, and found that they were fast asleep, hugging each other tightly, "Their eyes went black, and they fainted, and then Jay's eyes went all weird, they turned completely blue, and he had this aura around him, and then he was claimed!"  
"Who's his mum?"  
"Hecate."  
I looked at her for a moment, before trying to stand up, only to find that made my head to dizzy to even think.

"Nico!" Hazel cried, catching me as I fell.  
The last thing I saw before my vision once again faded to black were Hazels blue eyes looking down at me- wait, doesn't she have golden eyes?..

 **Will POV**

I still had no idea where the Hades I was, or how to escape. But I did know I didn't want to be anywhere that Phoenix had been. That, that _thing_ would pay for what he had done to- no, no thinking about her, never again.

I breathed out, before curling up into a ball and trying to sleep, every-time I did, I got nightmares, nightmares of places I had never been to, and never wanted to go. Places like Tartarus. Those were the worst, I always had to see Nico suffering in those, and I could never help him.

"Solace!" I heard a shout, and shot up with a start, only to see none other than Phoenix Edge grinning maliciously at me.

"What do you want Edge?"  
"Oh, so we're back to last names now?" He faked a frown

"You're the one who started it. What do you want anyway?"  
"Why would you assume I want something?"  
"You have me locked up in a prison cell, who-knows where, I'm bait, and you hate me."  
"Good enough reasons." He smirked at me, "My master wants to see you, he has a game for you to play."

I stared at him in shock, before standing up and saying, "Bring me to him then."

"My my, aren't we brave? What happened to the shy, innocent Will Solace that I used to love?"  
"He died, along with my feeling for you, so stop flirting with me and take me to your 'master' already."  
Phoenix grinned, "Follow me oh lord Solace." He bowed mockingly, before grabbing my arm and dragging me along.

Time meet the 'master'.

 **Jay POV**

I still couldn't believe it, I had been claimed, Will was in Tartarus, Nico, Percy and Annabeth were still knocked out, the golden trio knew about us, Arya was a daughter of Apollo, so much had happened in the past few days, and it wasn't even Christmas yet!

Gods he was tired.

He had been working with Reyna, Leo and Hermione, trying to think of a plan to get Will out of Tartarus, but so far, nothing.

It seemed like a hopeless task, yet they stuck at it, working away into the nights, getting barely any sleep, and Hermione and me didn't even know Will very well! For me it was more for Nico, though I still couldn't believe he hadn't told us about dating Will! I mean, I thought we were friends!  
Nico, Percy and Annabeth had been out for 3 days now, waking up occasionally from their nightmares, Percy and Annabeth would hug whilst they cried, where as Nico just sat there, curled up in a ball, crying. It was terrible, watching but not knowing how to help.

Madam Pomfrey couldn't help, it was obvious that what they needed was a demigod child of Apollo, preferably Will, but Arya had hidden herself away from the rest of us, trying to hide for a reason he couldn't understand.

So he was going to find her, and bring her out of hiding.

Maybe she was ill?

Depressed?

Hurt?!  
Shit! What if she was hurt! None of us had seen her since the room of requirement after all...

Now it was just even more important to find her.

He checked his watch, 9pm, they had decided to take a break from the planning meeting until the three survivors of Tartarus had woken up. Reyna had told me what she knew of Tartarus, and I _never_ wanted to go there. We needed to get Will out as soon as possible.

I grabbed my wand from my bed-side table, my cloak from the end of my bed, and the ambrosia that Hazel had given me yesterday.

Then I left my dorm, walking down the stairs, saying hi to Katie, Reyna, Leo and Piper as I left Slytherin.

I walked quickly, arriving at the Gryffindor common room just after 9.

"Jay? Is that you?" I heard Hermione whisper as I gave the password to the portrait.

"Yeah, are Harry and Ron there too?"  
"Yeah, come in." I stepped up through the portrait and took in the scene in front of my eyes.

Wow.

Harry was lying upside down on the back of the sofa, while Ron was trying to through sweets in his mouth, and Fred and George were trying to explode the sweets, and Thalia was trying to explode the twins.

Wow.

"OK, cool." I said, trying not to laugh.

"They're mental, I swear they're three years old." Hermione sighed, before sitting down on a different sofa and inviting me to sit.

I sat down on a chair next to her, and she passed me the map and cloak.

Harry had told me about these a few days ago, and now I would use them to find Arya.

"Still no sign of her?" The worry was evident in my voice.  
"None." She too sounded worried.

I looked down at the map, before taking my wand out of my pocket and muttering, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

I opened the map and immediately saw her name, it was moving by the womping willow, and, gone.

"Where is she?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"The shrieking shack." I looked up at her.

"Crap"

 **A/N- Hey! I can't believe I finally finished this chapter! So so so sorry about the long wait, as I said at the beginning, I've had a lot going on in my life with Christmas and all... The next update will be either on New years or before. Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for all the support and reviews!**

 **-Solangelo21**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP**

 **Chapter twenty-five**

 **Jay POV**

My eyes met Hermione's and she looked worried, really worried.

"Why is that so bad?" Thalia asked, everyone else having come over and sat down by them.

Hermione threw the twins a glance and then me, I got the message.

I used my powers to manipulate the mist, as Hazel had taught me in the last few days, making it see as if we had already explained, and they were on their way to bed.

They got up a few seconds later, saying goodnight and walking up to bed.

"What did you do?" Ron asked once they were gone.

"I manipulated the mist, now they think that we're only worried about Arya because she's sick."  
"OK" Ron said, looking slightly impressed.

"Well anyway, what were you going to say Hermione?" Thalia asked once more.

"I was going to say that Arya might be hurt, or possessed by whatever is making the guys nightmares so bad, and hence she might be in danger."  
"In that case," I said, "There's no time to waste, I'll go there now, you guys could do some planning or something?"  
"Or something." A new voice said, I looked up to see Jason climbing through the portrait.

"Where were you?" Thalia asked her little brother.

"I was in Hufflepuff trying to calm Hazel down with Frank and Calypso, she's really worried about Neeks..."  
"You should see Reyna."  
Leaving the two children of Zeus/Jupiter to continue talking about when they thought Nico and the others would wake up, I turned back to Hermione, only to find she was getting up along with Harry and Ron.

"We're gonna go to sleep." Ron said.

"You can give me my cloak and the map back tomorrow Jay." Harry told me, before the two boys walked up one of the staircases.

"Be careful Jay." Hermione eyed me worriedly, "I know you want Arya to be safe, but be careful, alright?"  
"OK, I gotta go know, night Hermione, Thalia, Jason." And with that I turned to the portrait and climbed back through, slipping on the invisibility cloak and opening up the map.

As I walked through the corridors, I glanced at my own name on the map, and saw another one I didn't recognize heading towards me. I moved the map closer to my eyes, then focussed on the name, for some reason it kept disappearing, I looked one more time, and finally read it before it disappeared.

Phoenix, was it a student?

Why was the map acting so weird?

I dismissed my thoughts, thinking they were nothing, and headed out of the castle.

I eventually made my way to the womping willow, and, using a ,mix of my mom's magic, my own, and my Metamorphmagus, I transformed into a small black wolf, and ran forwards towards the tree.

I slipped through the gap in the roots, and padded along the tunnel, hearing something behind be, I turned around, but saw nothing.

I frowned, but carried on walking.

I eventually arrived at the shrieking shack, and soon noticed Arya curled up in a ball on an old bed.

I transformed back into my self, and walked over to her, noticing that she looked sleep deprived and starved, not to mention dehydrated, basically, she didn't look good.

"Aya?" I asked - using my nickname for her, the one only I was allowed to use - so that she knew it was me.

She looked up, and something flashed in her eyes, fear? Sadness? Pain?

Shit, was she hurt?  
What was I supposed to do?

"J-Jay?" Her voice was weak and raspy, and she looked so scared, like she thought I would hurt her.

Wait, had someone hurt her?!

If they had... They'd wish they hadn't.

"Yeah, it's me Aya, it's Jay, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."  
"P-promise?" Her eyes were full of what was now unmistakeably fear.

"Yes, I promise Aya, no-one's going to hurt you, not while I'm here." I looked her in the eyes, so that she knew I was telling the truth (My eyes always go yellow when I lie).

"Can you really promise that, Demigod?" A voice said from behind me, and I spun around, my wand and the celestial bronze/silver dagger that Thalia had given me already in my hands.

I cast a silent shield charm on Arya, hoping it would be strong enough.

"Who are you?" I asked, keeping my voice monotone, "How do you know about Demigods?"

"Don't you know? Jay Hunter." I could practically hear the voice's grin.  
"Who are you? How do you know my name? What do you want with Arya?"  
"So many questions," The voice sighed, "Well, pick one and I shall answer, that is only fair after all."  
"What do you want with Arya?" I asked, determination to save and help my friend spreading through me.

"I thought you would ask that, well, I guess I did say I would tell you..."  
"Answer the question."  
"My, aren't we inpatient. Very well, I am here for your friend because she is a child of Apollo."  
"What does that have to di with anything?"  
"I said only _one_ question young Demigod."  
"Tell me."  
"Guess."  
I had to think for a moment, but the what I hoped was the answer came to me.

"Her healing powers? You don't want Nico, Percy and Annabeth to wake up."  
"Correct, maybe you're a child of Athena?"  
Wait, he didn't know my parenthood?  
"No."  
"You already know?" for once, the guy sounded surprised.  
"Yes."

"Who then."  
"Guess." I used his own words against him.

"No, tell me."  
"If you come out of the shadows."  
"Fine." He stepped forwards, and I gave him a once over.

He wasn't that tall, around average, and he looked like he was in his mid-twenties.

He had short, black hair, and his green eyes seemed to burn with a fierce anger.

My senses told me he was a Demigod - perhaps the one who kidnapped Will – and that he was a child of Ares.

"So, what is your heritage?"  
"You haven't already guessed? Fine, I'll tell you, it's Hecate."  
"The Goddess of mist and magic, I should have guessed, with your strong aura and all."

I noticed how he had a celestial bronze sword at his side, and no wand in sight.

Not a wizard then.

"Are you a wizard?" I asked.

"Well, I have no wand, but I _do_ have magical blood, so yes, I am."  
Why was he giving up information so easily?

"Are we going to get down to business then?" He asked, a wide grin spreading on his face, his eyes narrowing onto Arya.

For some weird reason, that made me growl, almost protectively.

"You will NOT hurt her. Do you hear me?"  
I had trained a _lot_ in the past few days. And that training had consisted of two main things, learning to control the mist, taught by Hazel, and fighting, taught by Frank, Thalia and Reyna.

I now knew how to use a bow and arrow, sword, and dagger, throw knifes, spears, and just fight in general.

Reyna had said that my strongest points were a sword, dagger, and the throwing knifes. She had taught me all three, while Thalia and Frank had taught the rest.

"How good of a fighter are you, Demigod?"  
"Good enough to beat you."  
"Oh really? Enough to beat a son of Ares?" If he expected me to act surprised that he was a son on the war god, he was wrong.

We both went into our fighting stances, facing each other, me with my back to Arya.

I was ready to defend her with my life.

I narrowed my eyes and studied his stance, from the way he was standing, he would strike left first.

He grinned at me once more, before drawing his sword.

I put my wand away, and pressed the black gem stone on my dagger, tuning it into a sword.

Sometimes, being a child of Hecate _and_ a wizard can be good.

He charged, swinging his sword up in the air, and I quickly moved my own sword to defend, before drawing a celestial bronze throwing knife from the sheath at my side, and stabbing him in his arm, he dodged it, and attacked again with his sword.

I lunged towards him, swinging my sword above my head as I did, and somehow managing to land a hit on him, I cut his arm, not too deep, but it drew blood.

"You'll pay for that!" He said, leaping at me, and this time, it was I who was to late to defend the attack.

As his sword cut into my side, I tried and failed to not cry out, blood was oozing out of the wound, and I was feeling slightly faint.

But I carried on fighting, I wouldn't let him get to Arya, not even if it cost me my life.

I had to get help, I wasn't stupid, I knew he would win eventually.

But I couldn't leave Arya alone.

As I fought, a spell came to mind, I cast it under my breath, not needing my wand, and hoped it would be enough.

The Demigod swung his sword again, and this time, my ADHD came in useful, I dodged his attacks, and used some of my own, occasionally hitting him or getting hit myself.

"How much longer can you keep this up for Demigod?" The child of Ares said, taunting me.

I knew I couldn't fight for much longer, maybe five minuets at most, my wounds were killing me, and I didn't know any healing spells that were strong enough.

"Long enough to beat you." I growled, though I knew the weakness in my voice said other wise.

"We'll see."  
I growled again, and ran forwards, lunging at him with my sword.

He blocked me, and pulled some move I didn't know, but what I did know, was that I was currently on the floor, with a sword pointed at my throat.

Great.

"Any last words?"  
I glared at him, before using the last of my energy strengthen the shield around Arya.

"As my vision faded to black, I heard shouts, and the whiz of an arrow, then the dull 'thud' of it hitting it's target, a cry of pain, and a single shout of the one voice I wanted to hear, yelling my name, and then I gave in to the tide of darkness.

 **A/N- CLIFHANGER! Hey! So sorry about how long this has taken, and sorry about the terrible fighting scenes. I think you all know who it is Jay was fighting...**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! This is the last update of 2018! I can't believe I started this over three months ago! It feels like a year or so...**

 **Anyway, see you next year! And thanks as always to everyone who has reviewed and followed and favorited and read this story!**

 **-Solangelo21**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HOO or HP.**

 **Chapter twenty-seven**

 **Arya POV**

I watched as Jay's eyes closed, and I knew he was moments away from death, he had over used his powers, trying to protect me. Me. This was all my fault, I had to do something!

Could I make it to him in time?

Hell, could I even move?

I tried to stand up, and crashed onto the bed, great, guess that's a no.

"JAY!" I screamed, and I could feel the tears in the corners of my eyes.

I looked at the others desperately, Thalia and Reyna were battling the guy who had attacked Jay, and Leo was making his way over to Jay with Calypso, but they wouldn't be able to heal him, I knew they wouldn't.

But I would.

I struggled back to my feet, and forced myself to stand, before somehow making my way over to Jay.

"Arya!" A voice said behind me, one I recognized as Hermione's, but I ignored it, I had to get to Jay.

When I finally reached him, he was barely breathing, there where cuts all over his body, and while most of them weren't that serious, one or two where almost lethal, how he wasn't dead five times over was anyone's guess.

"Jay! Jay!" I said, the tears now falling freely from my eyes.

No! He couldn't die! He couldn't! I wouldn't let him!

I had no idea how to heal him, but then one of my dreams came back to me.

Hoping against hope that this would work, I concentrated on Jay's wounds, my hands now on his arms, and poured my own energy into him.

The effect was almost immediate, Jay's wounds started to close up, and his skin gained a little colour, but he was still unconscious.

I didn't know how much energy I had left, but it wasn't enough to wake him up, so I would have to settle for healing his wounds.

I focused on the last of my energy, and blocked out the rest of the world, there shouting of my name would only break my concentration.

As I poured the last of my energy into Jay's body, I felt my knees crumple beneath me.

I heard one thing before my vision went black, someone shouting my name.

 _What do they want?_ I thought, _Can't they see I'm tired?_

 **Will POV**

After my meeting with the master, I had gone back to my room and fallen asleep, all hope of rescue and escape gone.

Who could escape Tartarus?

And who in there right minds would come down here to save me?

Hades, who would be able to?

Well, Nico would, but he would never come back down here. Not even for me.

No-one should.  
The master, he's too dangerous.

 _ ***Flashback too Will's meeting with the master***_

 _I walked into the room, it was massive, sort of like the throne room in Olympus- Annabeth had told me all about that._

 _When I got to the single throne at the end, I was met with someone I had seen never seen, but would always recognize, every demigod knew who this was._

 _Tartarus._

 _ ***End flashback** *_

I shivered as I remembered the primordial, the way he had looked at me, I had thought I would die.

How did Percy and Annabeth survive a battle with him?

They had never spoken about it, but there were rumours, something about a good Giant, and Titan too.

But even so, I couldn't ask anyone to come for me.

I would have to try escape myself.

 **Nico POV**

The first thing I felt when I woke up was a warm sensation spreading all over my body.

Just before I opened my eyes, a thought hit me, someone was healing me.

Will!

I shot up and opened my eyes, only to find it wasn't Will, it was Arya.

"Nico! You're awake!" She said, her eyes wide with surprise, "Hazel!" She called over her shoulder.

"Yeah?" I heard my sister call back as she came in.

"Nico!" She cried when she saw me, running over and hugging me close to her.

"Is-is Will?" I couldn't finish the question, I knew the answer.

Hazel's eyes filled with sadness, "Yes Nico, I'm sorry, he's still down there.

I lay back down before turning to Arya.

"Where's Jay?"  
I noticed for the first time that her eyes seemed red and puffy.

She had been crying.

"Is he?.." I couldn't bring myself to ask.

"No," Hazel said, "He was attacked by another Demigod, the same one who captured Will. He's unconscious due to over-exertion and his injuries. Arya healed the major ones, but her power isn't strong enough to wake him up yet. He needs time."

"Will might not have time! I need to go down there, I need to save him!"  
"You can't go down there alone Nico!"  
"I'll go" me and Hazel turned to Arya, ad her expression was stone cold.

"That thing hurt Jay, and kidnapped my brother. I will come with you."  
I nodded, only wishing Jay could come too.

"You may need more people, someone like Reyna or Thalia." Hazel said, her face expressionless. I knew she was scared for me, but I couldn't just let Will die. I couldn't.

I stood up, standing in front of Hazel, I looked her in the eyes, "Can you ask them? Only one of them though, three demigods will be hard enough to shadow-travel.

Hazel nodded, before throwing her arms around me and hugging me tight.

I hugged her back, knowing this could be one of the last times I would do so.

I looked at Arya, then told her to go pack a bag. She nodded and left, and I soon followed to pack my own bag.

 **Time Skip- brought to you by Bob!-**

As I put the last things into my bag, I heard something behind me, turning around, I saw none other than Draco Malfoy standing there.

"Where you going di Angelo?" he taunted me.

I turned around and ignored him.

"Answer me, you filthy half-blood!"  
For a second, I thought that he knew what I was, but then I remembered about that bloody Wizarding blood status thingy.

Stupid Wizards.

I felt something on my shoulder, and realized it was a hand, just to have that hand spin me around.

"Where are you going di Angelo?" Malfoy said threateningly.

"None of your business Malfoy."

"Oh really?"  
"Yes, believe it or not, not everything in this world revolves around you."  
And with that being said, I grabbed my bag and left the room.

Time to save my boyfriend.

 **A/N- Sorry that this is so crappy. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.**

 **-Solangelo21**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP**

 **Chapter twenty-seven**

 **Jay POV**

When I woke up, my first thought was whether Arya had made it out alive.

She had to have right?  
Surely the others had saved her?  
Otherwise, how was I here?  
Only she could have healed me after all.

I sat up and looked around, I could see Annabeth and Percy sleeping somewhat peacefully on their bed, Hazel, Nico and Arya stood around ten metres away from my bed, Nico and Arya had backpacks on the shoulders, and Hazel seemed to be giving them nectar and ambrosia.

Where were they going?  
Will, which meant Tartarus.

No! I had to go with them.

"Arya! Nico!" I called to get their attention, the three were by my side in seconds.

"Jay! You're awake!" "I thought you were dead!" "Are you okay?" Nico, Arya and Hazel cried at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and I guess I have you to thank for that Arya." I looked to her, and was suddenly being hugged tight by her.

"Oh gods Jay, I thought I'd lost you!"

I, however, could not really reply to Arya, seeing as I could barely breathe.

"Arya, you might want to let him go before he dies." Nico said - _instead of helping him_ \- with an _amused_ voice. That traitor.

"Nico! Help me!" I cried when Arya still didn't let go.

"Let me think about that..." Nico put on a thinking face, "Hmm, how about... no."  
"Why!" I wailed, why that cheeky bastard just stood there and _smirked_. The insolence.

Eventually, Arya pulled back from the hug.

"Nico," She said, turning to said boy, "Can he come with us now that he's awake?"  
Nico's smile slid of his face.

"Uh, well, um." He turned away from us, but not before I saw the look of worry on his face.

"Go where?" I asked, but I'm pretty sure I already knew the answer.

"To, um, er, the pit." Hazel said, looking nervously at her brother.

"Wait, what?!" I shouted, standing up and staring at Nico, "But, how will you get out of there? How will you get _in_ there? How will you find Will?!"

"I'm shadow-travelling me and Arya there, and you if you want to come, or if not, Thalia or Reyna will come."  
"How will we get out?"  
"Well, the demigod that took Will had to have a way to leave, right? So we find that, and use it."  
"Sounds good, let me go pack a bag."

"OK, meet us down here at 10pm." Nico said as I got up to leave.

"I'll come help you." Arya said, and we walked out of the room and to the Slytherin dorms.

When we got there, I was immediately confronted with three border-line angry demigods.

Trust me when I say that's _not_ a situation you want to be in.

 _Ever._

"Are you okay?" "When did you wake up?" "Dude, we all thought you died!" Piper, Reyna and Leo said at the same time.

And then, Arya _laughed._

First Nico, now her, who's next? Reyna?

I swear, all my friends are traitors.

Well, most of them anyway.

Frank and Hazel would never do that, the others... I'm not so sure.

And yes, I was looking at Leo when I thought that.

"OK! Slow down! Yes, I'm fine, around half an hour ago, and I'm not really sure what to say to that Leo.."

"Oh, and thank you, you traitor, for _laughing."_ I said, turning to Arya.

"Your welcome." She said, bowing mockingly.

"I swear, all my friends are traitors!" I exclaimed, and we spent the next fifteen minuets laughing and joking around, before me and Arya went to pack a bag.

When we were done, we said goodbye to the guys and left.

Not saying were we were going.

Not saying we might never see them again.

Not saying we were going to Tartarus.

 **Nico POV**

I checked the watch Reyna had given me, 9.55pm.

They should be here soon.

I checked again, 9.56pm.

Ugh.

Why did time have to pass so slowly?!

I just wanted to get this quest over and done with, so that I could spend just a little bit of time with my boyfriend before the next apocalypse happened.

I mean, you can always hope, right?

"Nico!" I heard a call from behind me, I turned to see Jay and Arya coming towards me, both of them with there backpacks and weapons.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.

"You ready?" Jay asked me, and I pushed the memories that tried to come forwards to the back of my brain.

For once, it worked.

"Yeah." I shouldered my bag and walked over to them, "You?"  
"Yeah, we're ready." Arya said after exchanging a look with Jay.

I grabbed their hands, and they jolted in surprise.

"I have to hold on to you to shadow-travel." I explained, and they nodded in understanding.

"Let's do this." Jay said, and I noticed he was holding Arya's hand too, so we were standing in some sort of a circle.

"Yes, let's." Arya agreed.

They both looked to me, and I nodded, before concentrating on the shadows, commanding them to take us to the pit.

To Tartarus.

 **A/N-Cliffhanger! Sorry it's so short, I haven't been writing much recently as I've been at bit Ill. But the schedule and quality of chapters should be back to normal soon. Thanks to everyone who has read this, and to the guest who said I spelt 'Dam' wrong. It's a dam Percy Jackson reference. Do you understand? If not, re-read 'The Titans Curse' in the first series.**

 **-Solangelo21**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. OK?**

 **Chapter twenty-eight**

 **Nico POV**

I looked around me, we were in the pit.

A wave of terror washed over me.

This was the place from my nightmares.

What if I ended up in the jar again?  
Wait, no, I had to think logically.

I looked at the river surrounding me, yes, it was the Phlegethon, the river of fire.

We had to get there, or the poison in the air would kill us.

I turned to Arya and Jay, they were looking around with scared, wide eyes.

They then turned to me, and I knew they wanted me to tell them we would be fine.

But I wasn't going to lie to them.

We could die at any moment.

But I had to save Will.

That's why we came down here.

"Over there." my voice came out cracked.

The other two turned to see where I was pointing, then Jay nodded.

"That's the Phlegethon, right?" I nodded.

"The Phele-what?" Arya asked.

"The river of fire," I explained, "We need to drink the water to survive."  
"But we can go three days without drinking, right?"  
"Normally, but there's poison in the air, it will kill us in minuets if we don't drink the water from that river."  
"Fire-water, it must kill the poison in your bodies." Jay guessed.

"Yeah, in a way. But, if I remember, we must drink from it at least three times a day, or we'll be dead in a few minutes." I said and started walking towards the river.

"Wait, that's _fire_ -water." Arya said as she and Jay walked after me, "Won't it, I don't know, _burn_ us?"

"Yep." I said, and they both looked at me like I was mad.

"What?!" They said as one.

"You heard me, but it also heals, so it burns you, then it heals you."  
"Oh, that's cool." Jay said.

"So, what, we just drink it from our hand?" Arya asked.  
"Yep, come on, we need to drink before the poison kills us." I kneeled by the water's edge, picking some of the water up in my hands and wincing as it burnt its way down my throat.

Arya and Jay kneeled next to me, scooping up some of the fire-water in their hands and forcing themselves to drink it.

"Gods, it burns." Jay choked out.

"Well, you better get used to it." I said, already standing up and trying to figure out how close we were.

"Do you know were we are?" Arya asked, getting up and joining me.

"I think we're close, the giants found me around here. I recognize it."  
I pushed down the memories and fears that threatened to surface.

Not here, this was not the time to be over-run by my mind. Not when we could be attacked at any moment.

"Do you know which way to go?" Jay asked, joining us a few moments after speaking.

"I-I think so…" I started walking in what I hoped was the right way but stopped when I saw something moving out of the corner of my eye.

Arya and Jay must have seen my hand moving to my sword, as they too reached for their weapons.

"What is it?" Arya asked.  
"I don't know, keep an eye out." I turned to face a large rock spire.

That was a good place to hide, it looked like there was a cave behind it too.

"Over there." I whispered.

The other two turned to see what I was looking at, and, as they did, a very familiar monster appeared.

"You." I hissed, drawing my sword and getting into my battle stance.

"Why, hello Nico di Angelo. How is your sister?"  
I growled and heard Arya asking what it was behind me.

"Shut up! You have no right to speak of her!" I yelled, preparing to charge.

"Are you going to kill me? But you know you can't, don't you?" The monster smiled innocently. "If the great hero Percy Jackson can't kill me, along with those worthless hunters, a goddess, the child of Athena, and Zeus' spawn, then, how can _you_?"  
"I'm sure I'll find a way." I growled, before charging into battle.

The manticore in front of me laughed, like this was what he wanted me to do.

Well, if he wanted to be killed, I was glad to help.

"Nico!" I heard Jay yell, but I payed no attention, this creature was responsible for the death of my sister. If he had never showed up, we would have got to camp safely, she never would have joined the hunters, never would have gone on that suicide quest.

But she did, and it was all his fault!  
I swung my sword at him, aiming for his tail, but he dodged my strike, and shot a thorn at me. I sliced the thorn in half with my blade, then went back on the offensive, throwing blow after blow at him, most of which he dodged, but I dodged all his attacks, except one that just barely grazed my shoulder.

I finally managed to slice of his tail, and he yowled in pain, before I through a knife I had at my side at him, hitting him straight in his heart, and he dissolved into dust.

I walked over to the pile of dust and picked my knife up, before sheathing my sword and turning to my friends.

"Nico! Are you okay?" "What the hell was _that_?!" Jay and Arya asked, and I walked over to them, trying to ignore the poison pulsing through my veins, I knew it wouldn't kill me, It just hurt.

"I was just grazed, I'm fine, and that was a manticore, going by the name of Dr Thorn."  
"He spoke like he knew you." Arya said, the question of whether it was true was left unsaid.

"Yeah, that would be because he does, when me and my sister, Bianca, first found out about being Demigods, it was when Thalia, Annabeth and Percy found us at our school. Thorn was there, he attacked us, and soon we were over powered, the hunters of Artemis and the goddess herself appeared, and with their help, we managed to defeat him, but he didn't die, he just used some sort of magic to disappear, along with Annabeth. Long story short, Bianca joined the hunters and died on a quest that same year."  
"How old were you?" Jay asked.

"10."  
"I'm sorry." Arya said.

"Don't be, the past is in the past after all. Now, let's start walking, we want to stay by the river, and we don't want to be down here any longer than we have to be."

 **A/N- Hi! I'm so sorry that this is so late! I have a new story up, so here's the new update plan-thing:**

 **Demigods at Hogwarts XD - Sunday/Monday- once or twice a fortnight.**

 **Voltron! With six lions? – Wednesday- once or twice a fortnight.**

 **Thanks for reading and everything!  
-Solangelo21**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP**

 **Chapter twenty-nine**

 **Jay POV**

Tartarus was not so different to what I thought it would be like.

The air kills you- sounds about right.

You must drink fire to survive- again, that's plausible.

And, there are monsters everywhere- that was to be expected.

But, never did I think Nico would know where to look for Will.

It never occurred to me that he would know his way around here, that he would be able to sense where Will was.

But he could.

We had been attacked by twenty or more monsters in the space of what, a day?  
There was close to no sense of day here, certainly no day and night.

Just the dark, the poisonous air, the smell of death and monsters.

Great fun.

If you like dying slowly and painfully.

It felt like we had been down here for years, but in reality, it was only about 3 days.

They would die down here if they weren't out soon.

And they still had to find Will.

5 Days, they didn't have much time left.

Nico had told them that they were close to Will, only a few hours away.

How he knew we didn't ask.

We just wanted to get out of here.

Why had we signed up for this anyway?  
I had little reason to as it was, but Arya, she had no reason, right?  
Had she seen something in the future?  
Apollo's kids could do that, couldn't they?

A few hours later, and we were standing outside a palace, it was guarded by titans and giants alike, and all of them were fully decked out with armour.

The only option was to sneak in undetected.

It suddenly hit me that I might never go back to Hogwarts, back to my home, might never see camp half-blood.

Might never see my friends again.

And neither would Arya or Nico.

Nico might never see Will again.

No. I wouldn't let them die.

They had to survive. _They had to._

"Nico," I whispered, "How are we going to get in there?"  
" _We_ aren't." He replied, not meeting my eyes.

"What do you mean?" Arya said, and I could see that she was weakening, there was no sunlight down here, and a child of Apollo could only go so long without sunlight.

"I mean I'm going alone, you're too weak to come, Arya. And someone needs to stay with you."

"But you can't go in alone!" I said, borderline angry.

"Look, I can't save Will if I have to look after you two as well, OK? I'm leading this quest, and you _will_ stay here. Understand?" Nico looked upset, like he didn't want to leave us behind, but he knew, just like me, that we would only slow him down.

Why did me and Arya even come, well, why did I come?  
I guess to protect Arya.

But why did she come?  
To heal Nico and Will if they got hurt?  
Maybe, maybe not.

"Fine," I said, "We'll stay in that cave over there, yell if you need help."  
"If I yell, you hide, you do not enter that building, am I understood?"  
"Yes." I lied, there was no way I would leave him to die in that place, not If I could help it.

I turned to Arya, she was getting weaker by the second. She looked like she might faint soon too.

"Come on Aya," I told her, putting her arm over my shoulder to support her, "let's go."

There was an unspoken agreement between us.

Once he couldn't see us, we would follow. 

**Nico POV**

I didn't want to leave them behind, but this was turning out to be more dangerous than I thought.

I should have just come alone, what was I thinking, bringing two untrained demigods down into Tartarus?

After 5 days, I had finally stopped freaking out every time I woke up, thinking my dreams had come true, which of course, they had.

I shuddered and closed my eyes for a few second, before opening them and heading out towards the castle.

I had to do this, I had to get Will out of here.

Otherwise, he would die.

There was one thing I didn't understand, this was obviously a plan to get me down here, to get me to Will, so, if Tartarus wanted me, why did he make it so hard for me to get here?  
Why didn't he just leave a message and let me get here peacefully, and by myself?  
I didn't understand, and maybe, I never would.

But it didn't matter, did it?

I was going to do this, whether I understood it or not.

Reaching out to the shadows, I tried again to move towards Will's life force.

I hadn't been able to shadow-travel last time, so why now?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and studied the castle to find a way to sneak in.

Around the back, where there was only one titan on guard, there was a window with a small hole just bellow it, just big enough for a small demigod to fit through.

For once, I was glad I was so small.

I studied the titan, he looked very familiar… Could it be?  
No, it wouldn't be him. Percy and Annabeth hadn't ever said it, but I knew from the way they had said his name the few times they spoke about him, he was dead.

Or as close as a titan could come to dying anyway.

And why would Tartarus let him guard his castle.

No, this was a different titan, and not a friendly one, that much was certain.

Sneaking around the back wall, I started to scale the side of the castle.

All that time on the climbing wall would finally pay off.

I studied the wall closely and soon found a path, grabbing the first hand-hold, I started to pull myself up the wall.

Once I was inside, I looked around the room, it looked like I was in some sort of armoury, there were swords and armour all over the place, but there was also an awful lot of food.

 _Weird_

I grabbed a smoke bomb that I could see lying around and walked over to the door.

Smoke bombs would be useful as I had next to no control over the shadows here. They would give me the distraction I was going to need.

As I walked out of the room, I drew my sword, expecting there to be guards of some sort patrolling. Instead, I found a long corridor with a single door at the end.

Walking to the door, I prepared myself for an ambush, there was no way of telling what was behind that door.

I pushed it open slowly, and when I saw the room behind it, I froze.

There were two doors, an iron one, and an obsidian one, the iron one had more guards, so that one must have been Will's, but the thing that made me freeze, was what was in the room itself.

A throne, and someone was sitting on it.

Tartarus.

I heard a noise behind me and turned around to see my friends.

"You idiots!" I whispered angrily, "What the Hades were you thinking?! Coming after me when I told you to stay put!"

"We were never going to leave you to do this by yourself, you need our help to save Will." Arya said, she must have eaten some ambrosia because she looked stronger than before.

"I think Will is in there," I said, turning around to point at the iron door, "And the way out in there" I pointed at the other one.

"How are we going to defeat all of those monsters? What type of monster even are they?" Jay asked, pointing at the guards, they were tall giant-like things, around 15 metres tall each. And they looked hungry.

"I don't know, but they look like they could use a snack, so lets make sure that snack isn't us." Arya said.

We nodded, and I looked over to Tartarus.

Surely he already knew we were here?

"I have a plan, it's a crap plan, but it's the only one I can think of."

"What is it?" Jay asked.

"Just follow me, oh, and let me do the speaking."

"Speaking? What do you-"Arya started.

"Just follow me and keep quiet."

"Okay" "Fine" They answered.

I walked out from our hiding spot, and Arya and Jay followed me. Taking a deep breathe, I headed towards the throne, were Tartarus was sitting, his gaze following us as we came closer and closer to him.

"Hello demigods," He grinned, "and to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"What do you want from us?" I said, trying to keep my terror down. "What do you want from Will?"

"Can't a primordial have a little fun from time to time?" Was his only answer.

"What. Do. You. Want." I repeated.

"You want me to tell you what I want? Very well." He grinned again, "I just want to play a little game. It's simple really, there are three challenges for you, three worlds that need your help. And if you help them, then you can have your little friend back, but no before then. Your first challenge, defeat Tom Riddle, and then you will be one step closer won't you? If you defeat Riddle, then I will tell you the next challenge. But if you lose, then let's just say your friend will be sleeping for a _long_ time."

I stared at him, trying to figure out how to save Will.

"Give him back!" I screamed, and I felt Arya and Jay holding me back, "GIVE HIM BACK!"

"Umm, no, I don't think I will." And with that, he snapped his fingers, and the shadows started to surround us.  
"NO! WILL!" I screamed, and I heard a familiar voice shout my name.

"Nico? NICO!" I turned around to see Will, handcuffed and unable to move, on the floor, and behind him, the Demigod I was going to kill.

"Phoenix let me go!" Will screamed, trying to get towards me.

"Will! WILL!" The last thing I was were the tears falling down his face as we were pulled apart from each other again.

As the shadows moved us back to the overworld, I said only one thing.

"I'll save you Will, I'll complete these trails, I swear it on the river styx!" 

**A/N-**

 **Hi…**

 **I have nothing to say for myself.**

 **I'm sorry, please forgive me.**

 **Have an extra long chapter as an apology.**

 **Only 4 chapter left!**

 **I'll try to upload the next chapter today as well, otherwise it will be tomorrow!**

 **Hope you like it! And thank you to every single person who reads this, favourites it, follows it, and reviews!**

 **Once more, I'm very sorry and have no excuse.**

 **See you soon! :)**

 **-Solangelo21**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO or HP**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Harry POV**

Two days had passed since Nico, Jay and Arya came back from Tartarus, and they had been asleep the entire time.

It seemed like today would be no different.

 **Nico POV**

I knew I was dreaming, but that didn't stop me from crying as I watched Will die in front of me.

I was dreaming of a future where I didn't complete the tasks, where Will died.

And it was all my fault.

How long had I been asleep for? Why couldn't they wake me up? What was going on in the real world? Where they preparing for battle with Riddle?

Why couldn't I wake up!

I screamed as Will fell, and even more when he didn't get up. I had to wake up! Had to save him!

"WILL!" I yelled, as loud as I could, but he didn't stir, didn't move, he was dead.

I curled into a ball by his body, holding his lifeless hand close, I cried harder than I ever had, he was dead, gone, forever.

And even if this was just a dream, and I knew it was, even the idea of this happening was terrifying, so seeing it happen, who could blame me?

 **Hazel POV**

I sat by Nico's bed, he was curled up into a ball, and he was crying.  
What had happened down there?  
And where was Will?

She knew he was alive, she would have felt him die.

But what had happened to make her brother this upset?

Whatever, or whoever had done this, she would make the, pay.

She grabbed her brother's hand, and he stopped trembling, he was still asleep, but he had to wake up soon.

She studied him a moment longer before speaking, "I'll help you Nico, I'll help you find him. Don't worry, we'll get him back, we'll find Will."

 **Nico POV**

"Nico"  
That's it, that's all I heard, but it made me calm, it was a voice I recognized, probably Hazel's, I couldn't be sure in a dream.

I sudden realized that there was only black, all around me, black.

Will was gone, and I couldn't see my hands anymore either.

 _Wait, maybe my eyes are closed, and when I open them, I'll be back by Will's body._

I tried blinking, and ended up opening my eyes, but what I was met with wasn't my boyfriend's body, it was my sister.

She wasn't looking at me, and I didn't want to tap her on the shoulder, as I might startle her.

"H-Hazel?" I said, my voice weak from lack of use.

She whirled around, "Nico! Your awake!"

She hugged me tightly, and I resisted the temptation to cry into her shoulder, there was no time for that.

"How long was I out?" I asked, my voice becoming stronger.

She pulled back from the hug, "Around two and a half days, Arya and Jay woke up an hour ago, how are you?"

"Great, just fabulous, I find out I can't save my boyfriend, _and_ we have to fight in a battle any day now." I sighed, how was I so tired?

"A battle? Who against?"

"Tom Riddle."

"Voldemort?"

I nodded, "How long were we down there?"

"Around a month or two, maybe three, we thought you weren't coming back."

… _What?! But my watch said three days!... Wait, that thing had been breaking for years…_

I checked my watch, yep, the timer was stuck at 3 days.

Brilliant.

"What have we missed?"

"Quite a bit, I can't remember everything, but it's almost the end of the year now, and Harry, Ron and Hermione got into a lot of trouble with Sirius Black and the Dementors, you can ask Ron, he's happy to talk about it."

"Can you call a meeting? Of all the demigods, and the trio."

"Yeah, sure, where?"

"The room of requirement."

Hazel nodded and walked off, getting up, I shadow-travelled to my dorm room and grabbed some clothes, before going into the bathroom to change.

And then I would have to go to my father for some information about Riddle.

. . .

"So, you're probably all wondering what this is about, and I'm going to tell you." Nico studied the group of people before him, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Calypso, Reyna, Thalia, Arya, Jay, Frank, Hazel, Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

The whole group was here.

And since I wanted to say this as little as possible, that was good.

"Okay, so as you know, I recently went on a quest to Tartarus with Arya and Jay, our mission was to save Will. Unfortunately, Tartarus had captured Will, and he will not give him back until we complete three tasks. The first one is to kill Tom Riddle, or as some of you may know him, Voldemort."

"But he's already dead!" Harry yelled.

"Tartarus brought him back to life," It was the simplest explanation, "as he was more monster than human."

"Normally, Riddle would have seven things called Horcruxes, as it is, these were destroyed when he was brought back to full health by Tartarus, and so now, all we have to do is kill Riddle."

"That sounds easy enough." Leo said, the others all looked doubtful.

"…And his army of 'Death Eaters', I need to speak to Dumbledore, which we probably should have done from the start, I'm going to need the rest of you to come up with a battle strategy, my father told me that they will attack in three days."

And with that, I shadow-travelled to Dumbledore's office, the school would have to find out about our abilities after all.

"Hello Nico." Dumbledore said when I arrived.

"Professor." I nodded my head in greeting, "You probably know why I am here, yes?"

"Tom Riddle's Horcruxes have been destroyed. And a Large battle is coming in three days, is this correct?"

"Yes, it is." How did he know that much? "Would you mind explaining to me how you know this?"

"Lady Hecate told me a few hours ago, just after you awoke, I believe."

"You know about the gods?" how long has he known?

"Yes, it was all explained to me by Lady Hecate, and she also told me that she manipulated the mist to make it seem to me, that no conversations needed to take place between me and the you, as well as your friends."

"Well then, seeing as Riddle is going to attack in three days, should we tell the school about our heritage, there will most likely be Greek monsters in Riddle's army after all."

"What about battle strategy?"

"My team is taking care of it, as well as Hermione, Ron and Harry. Would these three be allowed to stay for the battle? They have been trained by some of our best, and a friend of mine has taught them battle spells as well."

"Very well, the golden trio can stay for the battle, but everyone else must be seventh year or a teacher, we will send all the other student's home the battle." Dumbledore said, he waited for a moment before asking; So, you believe we should tell them then?"

"Yes, they will be fighting monsters after all." I replied.

"I'll ask Lady Hecate to remove the mist surrounding Hogwarts." I nodded and was about to leave when I remembered something.

"There are more demigods at this school sir, and we will need all the fighters we can get, so maybe we should tell the whole school and not just the people fighting?"

"Alright then, we will make the announcement at breakfast tomorrow, I will make sure everyone is there."

I said goodbye, and shadow-travelled back to my friends.

"Nico! How did it go?" Annabeth asked.

"Good, we'll make the announcement at breakfast tomorrow morning, we can train anyone willing to fight after that. Did you guys make a plan?"

"Yeah, you'll hear about it tomorrow though, I don't want to say it more than once."

"Gods I'm _exhausted_." They heard Leo say from behind them.

"Yeah we should probably go to sleep."

"None of them really wanted to go to their dorms, so they asked the room to make beds for them, they got what they asked for and went to sleep.

Tomorrow, battle preparations would begin.

 **A/N- Hi! I hope you like this chapter! There are only three left! :(**

 **I can't decide whether ending this story will make me happy or sad…**

 **But don't worry because this is going to be a trilogy!**

 **As said in the last chapter, this is the first in a set of three trials, each book will be dedicated to a trial, so this one is HP, and the next one will be something different!**

 **If you have any ideas for the third book, please PM me or review, (PM will be more efficient)**

 **I hope you like this chapter, and thanks to everyone who supports this book!**

 **I may take a while to update, as it's mine and my brothers birthdays soon, but I'll try to update before the end of the month!**

 **-Solangelo21**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, or HP**

 **A/N- Two chapters after this!**

 **Chapter thirty-one**

 **Nico POV**

It was two days tomorrow until Riddle attacked, luckily, Leo had fixed my watch for me, so now I could keep track of time, he had even added a IM-ing feature.

It was currently four days until the end of the school year, and we were supposed to be making the speech about Demigods at eight o'clock this morning. It was seven thirty now.

 _I should probably head to the Room of Requirement_

I had snuck out of the room at around six to go to the library, I had to get away from everyone for a bit, and I knew there wouldn't be anyone in there this early in the day.

Putting my book back, I shadow travelled to the Room of Requirement.  
When I got there, the others were all sitting around eating blue pancakes and Waffles, except the Golden trio, who had gone back to there dorms at around twelve last night.

"Where'd you get all the food?" I asked as I sat down.

"Morning Neeks." Percy said, passing me a plate with a blue pancake on it.

"The house elves made it for us, but Percy was the one who asked so it's all blue." Annabeth explained.

I nodded and started to eat my food, it was brilliant, but what else would you expect, I didn't even think I had eaten properly since before the quest to Tartarus.

"This is great." I said, and Jason grinned at me.

"Yep." The son of Zeus said.

"How long have we got until the speech?" Arya asked.

"Around half an hour." Piper told her, Arya and Jay seemed to be getting along great with everyone, not they I thought they wouldn't, it was just a relief that my friends were being accepted by my family. (Yes I think of the seven + others as family)

"I have an announcement to make." Reyna said, every turned to where her and Thalia were sitting.

Reyna turned to Thalia and grinned, she got a wide smile in return, and Reyna turned back to us.

"Me and Thalia are dating!"

There was silence for one second before everyone started shouting congratulations.

"I _knew_ it!" Percy shouted, "I knew something was going on between you!"

"Theyna! Theyna! Theyna! Theyna!" Piper chanted, everyone was grinning widely, this was a great start to the day.

"Congrats, took you long enough." I grinned, and Reyna hugged me before I knew what was happening.

"What's Theyna Piper?" Calypso asked, turning to the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Your ship name," She explained, "'th' from Thalia, and 'eyna' from Reyna!"

The former goddess nodded, and eventually everyone calmed down, and started to eat again.

"How long do we have?" Frank asked a little while later.

"Ten minuets I think," Jay said, and he cast a quick spell, sure enough, the time was ten to eight.

"We should probably go down in five minutes, we might need time to prepare." Annabeth said.

"Okay, so first up, Annabeth is going to explain about the gods and all of that schist-" Jason said.

"-And then We're all going to take it in turns, starting with me, to say our godly parent, and all of our titles." Percy finished.

"Are you two secret twins or something?" Arya said, looking at them suspiciously.

"Nah, that's just their bromance." Thalia grinned, punching her brothers shoulder lightly.

"Hey! That hurt!" Jason complained.

"One of the mighty heroes a Olympus everyone, he can fight giants and titans, but one punch from his sister and he's down." Leo said, and everyone smiled.

"Let's go!" Percy said, grabbing Annabeth and Jason and pulling them towards the door.

Everyone rolled their eyes, and we all followed them.

. . .

"Hey guys! Over here!" We heard someone shout when we entered the great hall, looking around, we saw the Golden trio sitting at the Gryffindor table, and went over to talk to them.

We all greeted them, and then explained that we had to go up the front to give our speech.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Harry said, they wished us good luck and we walked up to the front, where Dumbledore was waiting for us.

"Sir." I nodded, he greeted me the same way, and asked us to stand to the side for a moment.

"Students of Hogwarts." He started once everyone was in the hall, "You may have met our exchange students from America, but there is something about them that you do not know, Annabeth here is going to explain this to you, and I ask you to hear her out."

Annabeth walked forwards, and she seemed to have all off the student's attention.

"So as Professor Dumbledore told you, my name is Annabeth Chase, I'm one of the exchange students from America. What you don't know however, is why we are here. We originally came here because some of our family gave us a quest to defeat the wizard you know as 'Voldemort'" cries went up all around the hall, some people even fell of their seats in shock, "His real name is Tom Riddle, and whilst he may be dangerous, we believe we can fight him, and take him down. I have done some research, and Harry Potter is the one who must kill Riddle, but Voldemort has an army, and that army is not just made up of his followers." She took a deep breathe, and I saw Percy give her a thumbs up in encouragement, "Who here, excluding Hermione Granger, knows anything about Greek and Roman mythology?"

Around 40 hands went up, and that was probably just the brave muggleborns, Annabeth sighed and continued.

"OK, I'll explain it for you, basically, in both Roman and Greek mythology there are gods and goddesses, titans and giants, primordials, monsters, demigods, mortals, and there is a thing called the mist. Some of the more well-known gods are the big three, Hades, or Pluto in his Roman form, Zeus, Jupiter is his Roman form, and Poseidon, who's Roman form is Neptune."

"So?" Someone shouted

"I'll get to that." Annabeth said, "All of these stories, these myths, are real, gods are real, and so are the monsters. All of us here," She motioned to the rest of us, "Have one godly parent, whether it's our mother of father. We are all Demigods."

There was a lot of shouting and arguing during the next few minutes, but eventually, Annabeth got them to calm down with the promise of proof when we were done.

Percy walked up next to her, and kissed her cheek, before facing the crowd and speaking.

"I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the sea, horses, earthquakes, and a lot of other stuff as well. I am the retriever of Zeus' master bolt, and the golden fleece, I was on the quest to save Artemis, I am a survivor of the Labyrinth, and savoir of Olympus, I am a former praetor of the twelfth legion of New-Rome, and a former member of the fifth cohort, I lead the quest to retrieve the roman standard, and am a survivor of Tartarus, I am a hero of Olympus and now it's Annabeth's turn."

The hall was silent as Annabeth started to speak.

"I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of Wisdom, war, crafts and some other things…"

. . .

Everyone had had their go now, everyone except me, Jay and Arya. I was first.

"My name is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, god of the underworld, riches, and other things. I am a survivor of the Labyrinth, veteran of the second titan war, ambassador of Pluto, survivor of Tartarus, a veteran of the second giant war, I went on the quest to deliver the Athena Parthenos to the Greek camp, and I lead the rescue mission to Tartarus."

"I am Jay Hunter, son of Hecate, goddess of magic, witchcraft, the mist, and other stuff. Some of you may know me, as I attend this school, I'm in Slytherin. I went on the recue mission to Tartarus."

"My name is Arya Woods, daughter of Apollo, god of the sun, archery, music, healing, poetry, and some other stuff. I also attend Hogwarts, and I'm in Gryffindor, I was also on the rescue mission to Tartarus."

There was silence for a moment, before a very familiar voice called out, "Prove it!"

Bloody Ferret.

Annabeth ignored him, "Are there any other Half-bloods here? If so, please come up here."

A few people walked up, around five, and they started to introduce themselves, I only recognized one of them, a fourth year Slytherin, she was first. Although there was one person who looked familiar too... no, Alex had green hair.

"My name is Emily Amethyst, daughter of Ailuros, goddess of cats."

"My name is Rose Porter, I do not know who my mother is." An owl appeared over her head, and Annabeth declared her a daughter of Athena.

"My name is Jake Hall, I do not know who my father is." The mark of Hephaestus appeared over his head, and Leo yelled out that he had another sibling, while Annabeth declared him a son of Hephaestus.

There were two more people, the last one looked very familiar… but had pink hair so it couldn't be Alex.

"I'm Henry Watson, and all I know is that my dad is Roman." The symbol of Bacchus appeared over her head, and Annabeth declared her a daughter of the wine god.

"My name is Alex Fierro, hi guys how you are doing genderfluid child of Loki over here, I got a bit stuck so Nico could you do your shadow magic and get me back to Magnus and Sam please?" Alex grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"I thought your hair was green?" I asked.

"Yeah, but there was an incident and now it's pink. So, can you help me death boy?"

I sighed but said yes. Alex had helped me out during the three months after Gaia was defeated, and I had gone with Annabeth and Percy to help train Magnus and Alex for their quest thing.

. . .

When I got back a few minutes later, everyone was heading outside, and my friends were all hanging back with the new Demigods, explaining the camps and all that schist to them as they waited for me.

"I'm back." I said, and we headed out after the other students.

. . .

Lying down on my bed in the Slytherin dormitories, I was surprised at how awake I felt.

I was also shocked at how Dumbledore had gone against his word before and let quite a few students other than seventh years stay to fight. Other than the Golden trio, _Malfoy_ had stayed to fight, for some weird reason unknown to mortals and gods alike.  
There were a few other kids that he didn't recognize as well.

After giving the students proof by showing them our powers, we had split them into age groups and told them our battle plan.

All the demigods were in a group, then the third years, fourth years, and so on. At least 5 people from each of the grades from third year up had stayed to help, with around 150 kids from the seventh year.

Tomorrow they would give them all tests to see how strong they were and what their strengths were, and they would be sorted into groups depending on those strengths, and then proceed to train until the sun set.

They had even got Percy to ask a Thestral to go get Blackjack and some friends for the battle.  
And Dumbledore had even enlisted the help of some people from an old organization he called the 'Order of the Phoenix'.

There was still a lot to do before they would be ready for the battle, but they still had two days, and that would just have to be enough.

 **A/N- Hiiii! So, the next update will be on the** _ **5**_ _ **th**_ _ **of March**_

 **Just thought you might like to know :)**

 **Thanks for everyone who gives support!**

 **See you all soon!**

 **-Solangelo21**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N- Ummmmm… hi? PREPARE FOR CRAPPY (yet true) EXCUSES: Ok, so I've been dealing with some lovely things the past few months (who doesn't love depression? Am I right?) and to go along with that, I've had a wonderfully long case of writer's block… but it should, hopefully be over now! So, here's the second to last chapter!**

 **This chapter and the last one will be longer than the other ones :) and I know I said the next update would be March 5** **th** **, which obviously didn't happen, so sorry about that… If you notice any inconsistency's, please tell me! A lot of things will be changing, but the plot line will stay the same, and the last chapter will change the least. Any deaths in the last chapter are permanent, and those characters will not be coming back.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus or Harry Potter. Or Magnus Chase, or Sherlock (There were references in the last chapter(going back over the last few chapters now, I have realised I spelt stuff(including names)wrong. How many of you got the sherlock one?). Also, Stacy is an OC belonging to a guest called** _ **Sunny day 7**_ **:)**

 **I've made a lot of mistakes in this fanfic, and before I write the next one, which will also be a crossover, I'm going to be rewriting this one! ALSO! A shout out to** _ **madisongowland**_ **for their support! Honestly, they're probably the main reason this is being uploaded before Xmas… XD**

 **And with all of that out of the way… HERE COMES THE THIRTY SECOND CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter thirty-two**

 **Nico POV**

Ahh, mornings.

Aren't they lovely?

I really didn't want to get up today, but we only had two days and a shit-tonne of wizards and witches to train, so I kind of had to.

This was going to be a long day.

It's probably like, 7am or something though, so maybe I can get away with a bit more slee-

 _Knock, knock, knock_

So much for that idea.

"What do you want?" I groaned tiredly as I opened the door to find my cousin standing and hitting his head on my door.

"Training is starting at 9 and Annabeth sent me to get you, we need to decide how we're going to train the students." Percy said.

"Got it," I checked my watch, 8.19, good job Percy woke me up, I needed coffee and something to eat. "see you in a bit Perce."

I closed the door very kindly in my cousin's face and looked around my dorm for something suitable for training.

"This'll do." I muttered as I picked up some black skinny jeans, my camp shirt, and a black hoodie.

I slipped the clothes on, and grabbed my wand and sword, before heading down to the great hall to grab some food.

And caffeine.

I needed some coffee.

"Nice to see you're up Nico." Thalia said, punching my arm as I sat down between her and Will's sister Kayla.

My only reply was a grunt.

They didn't have coffee.

I mean, what kind of magic school doesn't have coffee?!

A stupid one.

A really stupid one.

"I think Nico's discovered Hogwarts lack of coffee." Annabeth smirked.

"Shut up." I grumbled.

It was unfair, how come I wasn't allowed coffee?

"Anyway," Reyna brought out a pad of paper and a pen, "who's the best at writing?"

"Frank." Everyone chorused, I mean, it was true.

Frank took the things from Reyna, and sipped his cup of-

Coffee?!

What?!

"Hey, how come you have coffee! I wasn't allowed any!" I complained, that was just unfair.

"I asked Jay to use a spell to make me some." Frank explained.

I turned to Jay with hope in my eyes.

"Yes, I will make you some coffee."

Hey, don't roll your eyes at me!

A cup of coffee later, I was in a much better mood(by which I mean I was actually awake).

The plan was simple; The students would be split into groups of 5, of roughly the same age group, there would be two trained demigod teachers for each group, every kid would do sword fighting, dagger fighting, archery, first aid, traps, and other things like throwing knives and battle strategy. Each group would get half an hour on each subject, and it would hopefully be finished by lunch time. Each kid would then choose the subject they felt they were best at and continue to train until the day of the battle.

As well as the Apollo cabin, we also had Clarisse and some kids from her cabin, the Stolls and some Hermes kids, Malcolm and some of Annabeth's other siblings, some Hecate kids, a few Hephaestus kids, some Aphrodite kids, a few people from the Demeter cabin, and a bunch of kids from camp Jupiter.

All in all, we had around 70 trained demigods.

Hopefully, that would be enough.

I was teaching sword fighting with Percy, we had the year 3's first. Yay.

I looked over the people in my group, Harry, a Ravenclaw, Ron, Draco and a Hufflepuff I didn't recognize.

"Alright, for those of you who don't know, I'm Nico and this is Percy," I pointed at said demigod, "we're here to teach you sword fighting, don't mess around because we only have half an hour."

"What are your names?" Percy asked.

"I'm Harry."

"I'm Stacy."

"I'm Ron."

"Draco."

"I'm Anna."

Percy smiled at them, then took on a more serious stature.

"Okay kids, listen up, we're going to be training you in the art of the sword, it's not easy, pay attention. Nico is going to help you find a sword that's right for you, and then you're going to head over to me, and once you're all sorted with a sword, we'll begin. Go."

First up was Harry, I thought he'd probably be best with a shorter sword, so I showed some to him until he found one that felt right. I got Draco and Ron some long swords, Anna and Stacy had short swords too.

I was teaching the kids with longer swords and Percy was teaching students with shorter swords.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Three hours later and I had taken back those words one hundred times over.

We had taken a short break after the first three rotations, and I were all on our last groups now.

We had some fourth years now, a couldn't remember their names, but they were pretty good. I'm sure some of them have done this before.

It was over, finally. Well, until lunch was over that was.

I was sitting in the room of requirement with the seven, Thalia, Reyna, Calypso, Kayla, Clarisse, Jay, Arya, Malcolm, and the Stoll brothers.

"So, every student in this castle has filled out a form stating the up to three things they think they're best at and would like to practice." Annabeth dumped a stack of papers on the table we were sat around.

"We have to read all of those?" Leo asked, disbelief on his face.

"Yep."

"Fun times." I heard Jay mutter from next to me.

I agreed, especially for a bunch of dyslexic demigods. I mean, not all of us were dyslexic, but enough of us were that the job was that much harder.

We started on the papers right away, adding names to lists and trying not to pass out from boredom.

Finally, after what felt like hours, we were finished.

"Okay," Reyna said, standing up, "we have 68 students for swords, 56 for daggers, 39 for archery, 6 who want to use katanas, 10 for throwing knives, 17 for air defence, 23 for traps, and 20 for first aid. In total 110 students are willing to fight. We also have 10 more working only on battle strategy who will be defending the injured." She paused for a second, reading the sheet in her hand quickly, "We have around 70 trained able-bodied demigods, that's around 200 people. Dumbledore has said that people from his 'Order of the Phoenix' will be helping too, and we also have the teachers, so that comes up to roughly 250 people."

It wasn't a lot, not against an army of monsters, wizards and witches.

But we'd make it work.

For Will.

We trained late into the night, and by 10 o'clock, we were all exhausted.

I was sleeping in the room of requirement with the other demigods, the room had provided beds for all of us.

It was clear who's bed was whose, Percy had a sea green one with a trident on it, Annabeth's was grey with an owl, and mine was… black with a sun on it. Well, that's weird.

There was another weird bed next to me, a yellow one with a skull on it, probably made for Will.

Why had the room made one for him, when he wasn't even here?

As I fell asleep, my last thoughts were of Will.

Gods I missed him.

Huh? Why was I in my cabin?

I'd definitely fallen asleep in Hogwarts, so this must be a dre-

"Hey Neeks, want to go swimming in the lake?" an all too familiar voice shouted as they knocked loudly on my door.

Could it be?

I got up, and walked towards the door, hoping it was who I thought it was on the other side.

I opened the door and-

Definitely a dream.

"Hey Will."

Five hours of training and it wasn't even lunch time yet.

At least I had coffee now.

Jay was a life saver when it came to coffee.

"Nico! Lunch is in 20, lets rap this session up quickly!" Jason called over to me, I nodded to him, and picked up my sword again.

Almost lunch.

I looked over the 8 students Jason and I were teaching, most of them were seventh years, but there were a few sixth and fifth years in the mix.

"Alright, let's go one more time before lunch! Show me what you all got!" I shouted, watching proudly as the kids split up into pairs and started battling away.

They had learnt quickly, but they would still need more training before they were ready to fight. Luckily, we had the whole rest of today, and we might even get some of tomorrow.

Voldemort and his army were attacking tomorrow, for some, this would be their last day on earth.

What were we doing? We should have sent the students away, they were kids!

 _You're just kids_ the annoying voice in my head – that was usually right – said.

It was different though, we were demigods, we had trained for years to fight for the gods. It was in our blood.

But these kids, they weren't demigods, their brains weren't wired for battle, and none of them had any experience when it came to war.

How many of them would never see their families again?

 _Don't think about that, just train them to fight, and hope that they survive this. That's all you can do._

I sighed, the voice in my head was right, I couldn't change the way Voldemort's brain worked, and I couldn't stop the fight.

I could only train them and hope that they would live through this.

"Okay, this is the plan," Annabeth, Reyna and Frank were standing at the front of the great hall, everyone in the castle was gathered before them, "we have offense and defence teams, three of each, and then we have the healers, the archers, and spell casters." She pointed at a large board that had every single person's name on it.

It was a _really_ big board.

"Annabeth is leading the middle offense team," Frank said, "Jason is leading the right offense, Nico is leading the left offense."

"The defence teams will be led by Hazel, Piper, and Leo," Frank continued, "the healing team will be led by Calypso. The archery team will be led by Thalia, the spell casting team will be led by Lou-Ellen, the healing defence team will be led by Malcolm. Are there any questions?"

"How do we know what teams we're on?" Someone shouted.

"This board here has all of the teams on it," Reyna said, pointing at said board, "including the leaders and the people in each team. Find your team leader, and they'll give you instructions. You will then be training until dinner at 7. Any more questions?"

Silence.

"Okay then, get into your teams, and start training!"

I looked at the piece of paper in my hand, I didn't recognize most of the student's names, but I had Arya, Jay and the golden trio on my team, as well as a few people from Camp Jupiter and some from Camp Half-Blood.

Again, the voice in my head asked me how many on my team wouldn't see their families again.

 _Shut up voice, I don't need that in my head right now._

"Hey Neeks! We're on your team!" Arya and Jay came running up to me, massive grins on their faces.

Aww, weren't they adorable?

 _Are they gonna be adorable when they're lying on the floor lifeless tomorrow?_

 _SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

 _You know it's true._

Sometimes I really hated the voice in my head.

 _You injure me._

Deciding to ignore the voice, I tried to smile at the two lovebirds, and failed miserably.

"Nico?" Arya asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. And don't call me Neeks by the way, that's reserved for Will"

Saying his name hurt.

"You sure? You look a bit pale…" Jay said, worry in his eyes as he glanced at my face.

"I'm always pale Jay, it's just what I look like."

"No, like, you look more pale than usual, you completely sure you're fine?"

"I'm fine Jay, leave it."

"Okay, sorry."

Damn it, it wasn't his fault, I was just nervous.

That's all.

 _You sure?_

Have I mentioned I hate the voice in my head?

Cause I do.

I really do.

"Nico, we're in your group!" Ah, the golden trio come to save me from my interrogation.

Thanks, golden trio.

"Yep, you sure are. Hey, do any of you recognize these names?" I showed them the list and pointed at the Hogwarts students.

"Ummmmm, yeah, I recognize a few of them," Hermione said, "want us to go get them?"

"If you could, thanks."

Hermione nodded at me and dragged Harry and Ron towards a group of Hufflepuffs.

Ok, now I just had the demigo-

"Hey! Nico! We're on you team!"

Nice, they found me.

Once I had my team together, (so many kids… like, so fricking many…" we split into pair and practised. Every 30 minutes, we had a 5-minute break before swapping partners and continuing with practice. Everyone knew what they had practiced, and what they were good at, so they all just used the skills they knew.

It was 4.30pm by the time we stopped, deciding to take a 15-minute break before continuing.

Next up, we split into two groups, and attacked each other that way, making sure not to actually hit anyone. They did good.

We did that for an hour, and then I put them all through different scenarios until 7. For example, in one of the, Jay and Ron were monsters, and Harry had been hurt, Hermione had to save him whilst Arya defended against the monsters and Hermione got Harry to safety.

So, they were all in groups of 5 doing some scenarios, and I was going around helping them out.

Then someone yelled "DINNER" very loudly(they probably used a spell) and we all packed up and headed to the great hall.

Dinner was full of laughs and jokes, no one wanting to think about the fight tomorrow.

None of us wanted to face the facts, some of us weren't going to see another night.

For some, this would be their last dinner.

The only reason any of us slept, was that we were completely exhausted.

 **Wow! That was fun! Hope you guys liked it!**

 **The next chapter is partly done, so it should be up within a week. Hopefully.**

 **You guys should know by now I'm not the best at deadlines though… but I promise it will definitely be up before Xmas!**

 **Have a great day, you're all absolutely amazing! 3**

 **-Solangelo21 (AKA Izzy)**


	33. Hey Guys - I'm sorry (not abandoning!)

**Hey guys, I have an announcement to make.**

 **I'm taking a break from updating for a while, I'm going to be rewriting the book, and writing the last chapter (it's longer than expected).**

 **I will post the last chapter once It's done, but I'm going through a really tough time right now, and I need to take time to help myself and get through this. I want all of you to know that you're amazing people, and I love you guys so much.**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **Love you all, Izzy**


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N – Hola! I hope you guys are ready for this! Gods, I can't believe I actually made it to the last chapter…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either PJO or HP, if I did, I would be super rich, which I am not.**

 **I HAVE SOME ANNOUNCEMENTS TO MAKE!**

 **As I said in the last chapter, I'm writing the re-write of this before starting on book 2. The first chapter of that should be up relatively soon, as I have a lot more time to work on this book due to quarantine, and I'm also in a much better place mentally.**

 **Any mistakes I have made or things you think I have done badly, please tell me! I can't get better if I don't know what I'm doing wrong, so it's really helpful if you point out my mistakes! Bad writing and mistakes will be fixed in the re-write(as well as some things I'm just not happy with), so if you want me to change something, for example if you think something doesn't make sense, or you want to add an OC, just PM me and I'll take your comments into consideration when I start on the re-write.**

 **And, by the way, thanks so much to every single person who has taken the time to review, it makes me so happy knowing that people enjoy reading this story, and I am so sorry for not updating until now.**

 **So, get ready for a strange ride, because I honestly have no idea what is happening right now.**

 **HERE COMES THE VERY LAST CHAPTER: CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE!**

 **Nico POV**

The day of the battle had finally come.

The students of Hogwarts had learned quickly, but I feared that despite their rigorous training they still wouldn't be much of a match for Tartarus and his monsters.

We didn't have much hope of succeeding, but we had no other option than to try.

Looking out at the assembled kids, my eyes fell on a group of older students comforting some younger ones, who were obviously upset.

The kids looked terrified, their eyes were tearing up, and they all looked moments away from a breakdown.

One boy was hugging his friends closely, tears already streaming down his face like a waterfall.

They were so young; they had their whole lives ahead of them. It was unfair that they had to deal with all of this.

No-one should have to deal with this.

Gods I hated it.

All of it.

I walked over to Reyna, Annabeth and Frank - who were all busy going over the battle plan one last time - and sat down next to them.

"Are the students okay?" Frank asked, he must have heard the kids crying.

"No." There wasn't any point in beating around the bush, "This is their first battle, they're terrified."

"It's to be expected," Annabeth pointed out as she motioned to Reyna to pass her the map they'd been looking at, "I remember being scared on my first quest with Percy and Grover, and I had almost five years of training behind me."

"It's always scary, no matter how many times you've fought." Reyna stated, rolling up the map and handing it to Annabeth.

"You're done already?" I was surprised to be honest; I'd thought it would take hours to finish the battle planning.

"We've been working on this for three hours now Nico, I think we're done." Reyna stood up and looked around, "I need to go check in with the healers."

We all nodded at her as she walked away towards the top of the great hall.

"I should probably check in with Clarisse." Frank said as he too stood up and walked away.

"I'll go check in with the kids on my team." I said, nodding to Annabeth as we both stood up and went our separate ways.

Looking out at the kids on my team, I counted around 30 of them(it's hard to be precise when the idiots don't stop moving).

Luckily, all of them were pretty good fighters, so they should be able to hold their own against the monsters.

I just had to keep positive, by the end of this, I would have Will back, and we would be safe.

As long as we won the battle, it would be alright.

By the time dinner passed we were getting anxious, we'd thought they would attack in the morning, and it was well on its way to being pitch black outside. Fighting in the dark wasn't going to go well for us, we had only trained in daylight, and none of us would be able to see properly.

Looking around the room, I noticed that over by the Ravenclaw table, the seventh years were busy casting night vision charms on our ragtag army.

Huh, I guess that was one way to get around the darkness issue.

I glanced at my watch briefly, 8.53pm.

Well, we probably wouldn't have to wait much longer until they attacked.

I was wrong.

It was 11.00pm by the time the alarm sounded, and although we were all exhausted, everyone jumped up as the bell rang out around the castle.

Everyone donned their amour and grabbed their weapons before running to their leaders and sorting into their groups.

As my team ran over to me, I gathered them in and made sure they all had their armour on properly, a supply of healing potion for the Hogwarts students or a flask of nectar for the demigods, and their weapons on them. We ran out to the grounds, and everyone got into their positions, facing the army of darkness that we could see in the shadows of the forest.

It was time to stop a war.

Watching the army approach was probably the worst part.

Why were they walking so slowly? Normally monsters couldn't wait to try and tear as many half-bloods apart as possible.

Something must be holding them back.

I turned my eyes to the dark sky, where large storm clouds were gathering ominously, blocking out all light from the moon.

Well, wasn't that appropriate.

The first monsters were still a half a mile out, yet they were easy to see. They had sped up now, whatever had been holding them back had obviously thought better of it.

How nice of them.

"Alright team, this is it, fight like your lives depend on it, because they do." I said, and as I did, I briefly noticed Jay and Arya send each other looks out of the corner of their eyes, looks that were filled with adrenaline and something I couldn't quite put a label on. Then it clicked. They were telling each other to not to die, to make it through, to not do anything stupid and get themselves killed.

"Charge!" Someone-probably Annabeth-shouted, and I drew my sword and ran towards the monsters with the rest of my team.

I heard someone let out a war cry as my blade met a hellhounds neck, and the beast transformed into dust before my eyes.

An empousa leapt forwards, and, not even bothering to try and trick me, swung a nasty looking blade at my leg, I jumped up and was about to deal a killing blow when an arrow flew by me and hit the creature in the head, destroying it instantly.

I didn't turn to see who shot the arrow, there were bigger threats to deal with.

Like the massive beast that had just joined the fight.

Great, a drakon, it doesn't get much better than that.

If you don't know what a drakon it, it's basically a giant wingless dragon. To say they're scary is a massive understatement.

Looking around, I realised we were the closest too it.

Guess the drakon was ours then.

How fun.

"ATTACK THAT DRAKON!" I called to a few demigods, Jay, and Arya, pointing my sword at the beast and charging towards it with a war cry.

I ducked as another hellhound launched itself at me, its friends following its lead, this was going swimmingly.

It was going to be a long night.

I looked at the monstrous beast in front of me.

One that I might not make it to the end of.

A few minutes into fighting the drakon, and we were getting close to finishing it off.

As I thought this, I noticed Arya climbing up the drakon's neck, clinging to its scales as she tried desperately not to fall off.

Gods, I hoped she didn't fall.

"Arya! Be careful!" Jay yelled, pure panic on his face at the sight of his best friend putting herself in mortal danger.

If she fell from that height, she wouldn't be moving for a long time, and in the midst of battle, that was not a position you wanted to be in.

"I'm fine Jay! Now stop yelling and help them!" She pointed over towards where Harry, Hermione and Ron where attacking a minitour.

Yeah, they needed help.

After nodding at Jay to go help them, I headed over to another group who were attacking the drakon's legs, trying to stop it from moving and crushing any more people.

I noticed Arya had reached the beasts head, and I knew her intention was to stick her sword through the monster's brain.

She brought her sword down, stabbing the creature and turning it to dust.

Oh no.

She hadn't thought of that part.

As she was flying through the air, some weird creature with wings grabbed her and started flying towards the forbidden forest.

"ARYA!" I heard Jay yell from somewhere behind me.

Someone on a Pegasus start chasing the monster but, they were too late. I watched in horror as the monster dropped Arya, and she fell to the floor, disappearing into the depths of the forbidden forest.

"NO!" Jay fell to his knees, and the minotaur he'd been fighting took advantage of that to deal a killing blow.

At least, it would have been a killing blow if Ron hadn't stabbed it in the side with his sword.

I ran to Jay, who was still sobbing on the floor-a great thing to do on a _battlefield._

"Jay! Jay get up! We don't have time for mourning right now!" I hated to say it, but if he didn't get up right now, he was going to get killed, and I wasn't going to let that happen.

Jay didn't move.

It was only then that I realised why he wasn't responding, he had passed out.

I tried to wake him up, only to notice that he was bleeding.

Oh crap.

"MEDIC!" I yelled, shooting red sparks up into the air and trying again to wake Jay.

Which was a stupid thing to do, as the only outcome was that I didn't notice a monster come up behind me and claw my side.

I yelled in pain and spun around, facing the monster with my sword raised.

"A Telekhine huh? Makes a change from Hellhounds and Empousa." And with that, I swung my sword at the beast, making sure to protect Jay and completely ignore my bleeding side.

I know, I'm an idiot.

A few moments later, a healer arrived on a Pegasus and lifted Jay onto the back it's back, before taking off and flying towards the castle.

Meanwhile, I wasn't doing to well in my battle with the Telekhine. I must have cut me deeper than I thought.

If I could just get a second to drink some nectar…

An arrow came out of nowhere and struck the beast right on its forehead.

I turned to see Thalia, and she nodded to me before running off to help someone else.

Taking the opportunity, I grabbed my flask of nectar from my side and took a gulp, before running back into the battle to help Harry, Ron and Hermione, who seemed to have gotten themselves into trouble with a bunch of Hellhounds.

I couldn't stop fighting, or the pain of losing Arya, and possibly Jay as well, would catch up to me.

And I wasn't going to be be much use if that happened.

An unknown amount of time later, we had all stopped the offensive and everyone was on the defence line.

I had seen ten people go down to monsters now.

It wasn't looking good.

I was currently fighting a giant with Leo and Piper, and we were doing okay.

Well, until I got distracted by someone yelling my name and it hit me on the head.

If I had to describe being unconscious, I would use the words timeless, nothingness, and silence.

Imagine you're in a vast plain of pure nothingness, no sound, no feelings, no pain. A place where the concept of time means nothing, because there is no time here.

It's almost like you're in a very, very dark room that is completely silent, in which no time passes, and you feel nothing.

To be honest, I kind of liked it.

The silence made a nice change from the noisy battlefield.

If this was what death felt like, then, death wasn't something you needed to be afraid of.

I have no idea what happened when I was out, but I'm guessing Piper and Leo got a medic for me.

Well, that's the logical assumption, seeing as I woke up on a roll matt in the great hall with someone who looked like Calypso looking over me.

"Nico?"

Was that Calypso speaking? I wasn't really sure; everything was so blurry and unfocused. Waking up after being unconscious is exactly like in the movies, you start off being able to see nothing, and, eventually, you start being able to see things, but it's all blurry, like if you needed glasses and didn't have them, and after a few moments, after your vision focuses, you can see properly again.

"Can you hear me? Blink twice if you can hear me speaking."

I blinked. Twice.

"Okay, that's good, now, It's Calypso, in case you can't recognize me," I could, my vision was clearing now, "you had a nasty hit to the head from a giant, and a bad claw mark on your side, but we got you here in time, and you should be alright."

Finally, some good news.

Time to try using my voice.

"What's-What's happened while I was out?" I asked in a raspy voice, trying and failing to sit up.

"Careful!" Calypso acted quickly, holding me up and helping me to lean against the wall behind me.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Not much has happened, you were only out for a few minutes. The giant you were fighting seems to have gone down though, and we bandaged up your side for you."

"Thanks."

She smiled at me, and then stood up and walked over to what seemed to be a wheelchair a few feet away.

Where in Hades did that come from?

"I'm gonna help you into this, is that okay?" Calypso asked, coming back over to me, pushing the wheelchair in front of her.

"Yeah, sure." I wasn't really in a position to say no, as I had to get around somehow.

"Alright then." Having gained consent, Calypso instructed me on how to get up with her help, and eventually got me into the wheelchair.

"Hey, Calypso?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She started pushing me over to some other kids who were either unconscious on roll matts, being treated, or treating someone.

"Why can't you guys just give me some nectar and send me on my way?" I would be more useful in the battlefield after all.

"How much have you already had?"

"I'm not sure, I know I hadn't finished my flask though."

"Alright, I'll go get you some then." She pushed the wheelchair into a space by the other kids, and put the brakes on, then walked off to get me some nectar.

I felt much better after I drank it, and after a quick check, Calypso said I would be alright to get out of the wheelchair, but that I had to wait a few hours before going back to the battle.

While I was waiting for the hours to pass, I noticed Jay lying on one of the roll matts.

He looked… terrible.

Kneeling by his side, I reached out to touch his skin, and, it was cold as ice.

The cuts on his side had been bandaged, and the bleeding had stopped, but he didn't look like he would be waking up any time soon.

Oh gods, what If he died?

No.

I wouldn't let him.

"You can't die Jay," I whispered, "not you too, I can't-." I broke off, close to tears.

Arya was most likely dead.

Jay was dying.

Will was still in danger.

And I had never felt more helpless.

Within the hour, I was back on the battlefield.

We were losing, badly.

But hey, at least there weren't that many monsters left.

The only problem was we didn't have very many fighters left either. The majority being either dead or injured.

We had lost so many.

"Hey Nico, how are you doing?" Percy asked, running over to help me with a particularly large hellhound.

"As well as anyone, how about you?" I dodged a swipe from the beast Percy stabbed his sword into its chest, turning it to dust.

"I'll live."

"What about the others?" I asked, raising my sword, and charging a giant that Frank was struggling with, with Percy at my side.

"Annabeth hurt her ankle, and Jason got hit in the head, again." He swiped at the monster's leg with Riptide, cutting into it deeply. "They're going to be okay, but Jason won't be back out here for a while."

"Let's hope he gets back sooner rather than later."

"You know, we can't keep this up forever, at some point we're going to run out of people who are able to fight."

He had a point, we weren't an endless army of immortals, we couldn't fight forever.

And if we lost…

No.

I couldn't allow myself to think like that.

Not now.

"Percy! Nico! MOVE!" Reyna yelled, and we jumped out of the way just in time to miss getting hit the falling giant.

"Is it dead?" Percy asked.

"It can't be, it hasn't turned to dust." I pointed out.

"That's not a giant from Greek mythology, it's one from the wizarding world." Hermione said, apparently having overheard us as she ran by.

"Oh." Percy and I said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I will be," she turned around suddenly, "Harry and Ron need me, I'll see you later!" and with that, she ran off.

I wondered if the three of them would survive the fight.

I hoped so, this world needed them.

"DRAGON! WATCH OUT!" someone nearby screamed.

What the hell?! Where did a dragon come from?!

"Right and left offensive teams! With me!" Reyna yelled from a few meters away, already charging the massive beast with his team behind him.

"Charge!" I yelled, and we ran towards the dragon.

 **So, I'm gonna skip some fighting, because I can't write fight scenes to save my life lol**

 **Third Person POV**

The demigod army had pulled back, and the monsters seemed to be regrouping, they had to make a final stand, that much was becoming clear.

"How many monsters?" Annabeth asked the young wizards in front of her.

"At least 20, probably more." One of them replied.

"And us?"

"Under 30 fighters left on the offensive teams." Said the other.

"…Tell the right offensive team to head towards the middle, same for the left offensive team, the archers need to cover us, and the healing team need to stay in the castle and focus on saving the people who are already injured, have two people on pegasi ready to transport injured fighters though, and make sure the spell casting team hunt down any remaining death-eaters and stun them. I'll take the middle offensive team and meet the other teams in the middle, once you've told the team leaders, get back into the castle in case you're needed. Don't get hurt."

The two young boys nodded and ran off towards the battlefield.

Annabeth grabbed her dagger and stood up-grateful that her ankle wasn't broken after all, and that she could still fight-and started towards the door.

The teams were all in place, and everyone was ready for the final stand.

The odds weren't the best, but they would work with what they had.

It was silent for a second, and then the leaders let our simultaneous war cries, and the final fight begun.

"Duck!"

"Cover me!"

"Behind you!"

It was all Hermione could hear. Well, that and the sound of monsters and spells being cast.

She knew the odds weren't good, and she knew they didn't have many fighters left, but she also knew that she wasn't going to give up, not on Hogwarts, not on her friends.

She would fight until she fell, if that's what it came to, although hopefully it wouldn't.

She would like to see her family again after all, and she was only 13, it wasn't as if she particularly wanted to die in battle.

This really wasn't how she had imagined her third year going.

She stunned a death-eater, before dodging a thorn from a manticore, and helping a fourth year with a hellhound.

She was going to make it out of this, and so where her friends.

There were only 3 monsters left, and at least 15 demigods, they were going to win this.

The thought encouraged Nico as he attacked the manticore, cutting of its tail and stepping aside so that Reyna could stab it through the chest.

2.

A strange creature from the wizarding world went down.

1.

There was only one monster left, a werewolf.

Nico exchanged a glance with Reyna, who drew a silver dagger, and sent him a look that clearly said, 'this one is mine', before running at the beast, and stabbing it straight through the heart.

He watched as it turned to dust, and everyone became silent.

The last monster was dead.

They had won.

They had actually won.

"We-we did it, we actually did it!" someone cried, and everyone started cheering, and laughing, and crying from relief.

But it wasn't over for him.

Tartarus had said there were three challenges, and this was only the first, he was still so far away from saving Will.

He fell to his knees.

How would he make it? What would the next challenge be?

And when would he know?

 **A/N- So folks! There it is! Book 1 of 'The Trials Of Nico di Angelo'! Did you like it? Sorry about the cliff-hanger ending, but I have to rewrite the book before I can write the epilogue, or it won't make sense!**

 **I am going to have regular updates from now on, the next one will be May 3** **rd** **, and then every other Sunday from then on.**

 **I hope you all liked the book, it's actually insane that I finished it, I honestly never thought I would!**

 **Please leave a review, they really motivate me, even if it's just a 'I like your story', hell, it doesn't even have to be that, you could probably just comment a smiley face and it would make my day to be honest.**

 **Remember, if you have anything you want me to change, like something that doesn't make sense, or something to do with an OC, just PM me.**

 **The rewrite is going to be under the name 'Trials of Nico di Angelo: Book 1 - Demigods At Hogwarts(rewrite)'.**

 **I'm also going to upload the first chapter of the rewrite to Ao3 on May 3** **rd** **, under the name above, so check that out if you want! :D**

 **I hope you all have a great day!**

 **Love you all!**

 **-Izzy :)**


	35. Rewrite Is Up!

**Hey everyone, I just uploaded the rewrite, it's called 'Demigods At Hogwarts (Rewrite!), so you can go check that out if you want to :)**

 **-Izzy**


End file.
